I Still Love You
by MusaRiven125
Summary: Riven breaks up with Musa leaving Musa heartbroken. A few days later, she finds out that she's pregnant but she isn't going to tell Riven since she's still hurt. a few years later, Musa's daughter goes to school and her teacher turns out to be Riven! Will Melody ever find out that her teacher is actually her father? Is Musa gonna forgive Riven? Or will she move on?
1. Chapter 1

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 1: The Flashback

**Hey guys! This is gonna be my 6****th**** story but I deleted **_**Love will save the universe**_** so I hope you will enjoy my new story. If you like it, plz review and then I will post the next chapter :) I'm doing the Stella and Brandon story at the same time as this one if I finish The Hate and Love dilemma soon. **

**Musa POV**

I was putting Melody to bed since its 7:00 PM. I can't believe how much she's grown up! She's grown up to be the most beautiful and sweetest 4 years old. She's grown up too fast for my liking but I'm happy to see her grow up healthily and happily. I can remember the times when she was a cute baby; she's so adorable. I tucked the blankets over her and she grinned at me. I sat on her bed next to her.

"Mommy...Can I ask you something?" Melody asked. She looked at me with those beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her eyes are lighter than mine. I stroked her long magenta hair and nodded. Her hair reminds me of Riven so much...oh, I miss him.

"W-well...d-do I have a-a..." Melody paused and then frowned. I frowned as well and kissed her forehead.  
"What's the matter sweetie?" I questioned. Melody sighed a bit and then looked at me again.

"...a-a daddy?" Melody stuttered and then looked away. Oh no! What should I tell her now? I can't just tell her that her father left; she'll be heartbroken.

"Yes Melody but...he's...very busy with work" I lied. God, I hate lying to my daughter but it's the only thing I can say. I can't just tell her what actually happened. Melody frowned and nodded.  
"Okay mommy" Melody whispered and hugged me. "I wish I can see him"

"You will...one day honey" I smiled and kissed her forehead again. Melody yawned and l lied back on the bed.

"Good night sweetie. Do you want hear a story or song?" I asked.

"No thank you" Melody replied, "I love you"

"I love you too Mel" I smiled and closed the door. I took a deep breath and ran to my room which is next to Melody's room. I closed the door behind me and dropped to the floor. No, I can't cry for that jerk. I miss him so much but I also hate him. I leaned on the door and sighed. I then felt tears running down my cheeks coz I still remember how he hurt me...

~_Flash back_~

_I'm so excited about today! I am going on a date with Riven to celebrate our 4-years of being together! I love him so much and he's perfect for me. We are graduating from our colleges very soon and I can't wait! After that, I will be with Riven forever! Some people don't approve of me and him coz he's an arrogant jerk but I know he changed a bit ever since he dated me. Yea sure, he still has that bad attitude but I love him and I'm the only one who can see the real Riven. He's not like that at all. _

_I was putting on a red strapless dress that I bought yesterday. It ended just below my but and it was sparkling with glitter. It's perfect! I put on some matching red glittery heels, red earrings, and a red necklace. My long midnight blue hair was down and curled; I put on red lipstick and a bit of light purple eye shadow. I also applied black mascara and eyeliner to finish the look. I do admit, I am a girly girl now and I'm totally different to the old tomboy Musa. Riven says that he loves me for who I am; he's the perfect guy. Yes, he has flaws but who cares? I love him!_

_I then heard a knock on the door so I ran towards the door and opened it. I grinned when I saw him. He was dressed in a black suit! So handsome!_

"_Riven!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around my waist for a few seconds and then dropped his arms to the side. I pulled away and realised that he was frowning._

"_What's wrong Riv?" I asked. Riven shook his head. "Nothing"_

"_Well okay. I'm gonna grab my purse" I smiled and ran back into mine and Tecna's dorm. I came back out and we walked to his Levi bike.  
"By the way you look beautiful Muse" Riven said. I smiled as if saying 'thanks'. I was about to get on the Levi bike but then Riven stopped me by grabbing my wrist._

"_Muse...I need to talk to you...in the forest, so can we take a walk?" Riven asked with an unsure and worried look. I nodded and took his hand. What's up with him today? He's acting so strangely...  
I looked up at the dark sky filled with stars. It was beautiful. It was about 7:30 PM. _

_We walked through the forest in silence and it felt a bit awkward. I looked at Riven and saw him frowning; why is he doing it on our date? Did I do something wrong?_

"_Riven did I do something wrong, to upset you?" I asked. Riven immediately stopped walking and took my hands in his. He looked down, still frowning. _

"_M-Musa...I know you don't love me anymore" Riven frowned. What the hell is he saying?! Of course I still love him and I never stopped loving him!_

"_What the hell are you saying?! Of course I love you! I never stopped loving you!" I screamed. I can't believe he even asked me that! _

"_Stop lying Musa!" Riven shouted. I'm not even lying!  
"I'm not lying and I don't even know where you came up with that!" I yelled. What was supposed to be a great and romantic walk turned into a disaster? _

"_Never mind! Forget I said anything!" Riven shouted and sighed. He walked around a bit and he looked so uneasy. He still had that frown on his face but I could also see a hint of fear? Was he nervous? _

"_Riven, you wanted to tell me something so what was it?! Please don't tell me that THAT was the thing you wanted to tell me!" I snapped. Riven took a deep breath and looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I know he wants to tell me something and I think he's finding it hard to tell me. I went up to him and kissed him on the lips, whilst wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded and wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was so sweet and passionate and it continued for about a minute. _

_Suddenly, Riven pushed me away, breaking the kiss. I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.  
"Muse...we can't do this!" Riven growled and paced around. _

"_What?!" I raised my eyebrow. _

"_We can't be together! I..I...I need to break up with you" Riven stuttered and put his head down so that he can't see my reaction. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I whimpered. What? How could he do this to me? I...I thought he loves me! But why?_

"_Don't cry Mus-" _

"_TELL ME!" I shouted, "Why?" More tears came and made the top of my dress wet. Riven had an uneasy look and it looked like he didn't want to tell me. _

"_I...you'll never understand" Riven hissed._

"_Of course I won't understand until you actually tell me!" I shrieked._

"_Stop making it hard Musa!" Riven shouted and ran his fingers through his magenta hair. _

"_I'M NOT MAKING IT HARD! YOU ARE COZ YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME WHY YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME!" I yelled so loudly that birds flew away from the trees. _

"_You don't need to know the reason why!" Riven screeched. I ran up to him and slapped him hardly on his cheek. He winced a bit. He deserves it since he's not telling me why the hell he is breaking up with me! _

"_Is it coz you love somebody else?! Who is it Riven?! Who is it huh?!" I cried. _

"_Nobody Muse! Just stop yelling!" Riven scolded very loudly that it made me frightened. _

"_Let's just move on with our lives and forget about each other!" Riven shouted and started to walk away. I followed him while he was walking. _

"_What made you do this? Can't you remember all the good times we spent together? Was all of that a lie?! I love you Riven but I can't believe you're doing this to me!" I cried. Riven stopped. _

"_You're fucking annoying Musa. Leave me alone!" Riven snapped and started walking again. His fists were in a ball and I was terrified but I need answers. Why is he breaking up with me with no fucking reason?! I went in front of him and glared at him. _

"_Just tell me why you want to break up with me and then I'll leave you alone!" I yelled in his face. Riven looked at me with a deadly glare. _

"_Coz I never loved you" Riven muttered and pushed me to the side. That was all I needed to hear. He NEVER loved me. That was enough for me..._

~_End of flashback_~

I winced and cried even more. Just hearing those 5 words kills me. I can't believe he did this to me. I actually thought I would have a future with that jerk. But it turns out I was wrong. But I still don't understand. I'm sure that's not the full reason why he broke up with me. There's more to it, and I'm never gonna find out. After that thing happened, I find out that I was pregnant a week later with Riven's baby. He was the first man I ever slept with. I also graduated from Alfea after that and I never saw him again. The Winx and Specialists never saw him either. I wanted to keep my baby coz I can't just let it be killed. I'm not that horrible.

And now here I am. The Winx have separated and they live with their husbands, the specialists of course, and they also have children. The Specialists was horrified when they found out about my break up with Riven a few years ago. They promised not to be friends with him anymore. He's a monster. I raised Melody alone and I'm doing just fine. I don't need that ass hole. I'm perfectly fine. But Melody reminds me so much of him. She's just like him so the memories came flooding back.

I'm happy for my friends. They live in their own planets. All of them married the man they love and they're happy. It just didn't work out with me and Riven. I also kept wondering what Riven's doing time to time. He's probably a player. He might be cheating on some girls and I bet he has hundreds of girls. Now, this is just what I'm thinking. I may be wrong, but he's a selfish liar. I hate him so much. I never saw him again since that day. And I promised myself that he'll never get to meet his own daughter since he broke up with me in a hurtful way. He doesn't deserve to meet Melody. And Melody deserved a better father than him. She deserves so much more. I love her so much and I won't let anything bad happen to her.

I got up from the floor and sat on my bed. Maybe I will meet Riven again some day...but I will never forgive him for what he did to me. No, us...

**Okay, the first chapter is boring and it sounds like the story is a sad story, but I promise you, it isn't! It will get better in the next chapter so plz keep reading! If none of you like it then I might delete it and do a different story but if you like it, plz review! Tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter might be bad but it will get better. By the way, in the next chapter you'll see the Winx and their children and then Melody goes to school. But who is the teacher? Will it be someone you'd never expect? Oh and Musa will meet someone new but I promise that this story will have a happy ending. I never do stories that ends with Musa or Riven being with someone else and they will be together soon! Will Melody actually meet her own father?**

**Oh, and the Stella and Brandon story is coming soon. I'm doing it at the same time as this story if I can :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Is that you?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 2: Is that you?

**This chapter will have the Winx's kids. I will describe what they look like right at the bottom!**

**Riven POV**

I was sitting on my chair and I was looking out the window. I sighed and leaned my head on my hands. I can't stop thinking about Musa. I know I regret letting her go but it's for the good. I still love her so much and if only she knew the real reason for me breaking up with her. I never stopped loving her. She was my all and she's the most important person in my life; but I let her go. I can't believe I even did that! I know I have a good reason why I did it but I never wanted to do it purposely. It's been over 4 years and 4 months now. I still miss her. Every day It's killing me when I don't see her. She's probably married with a different guy now. She's moved on because of me! I could've been with her forever but now she's probably happy with someone else. I never would've broken up with her if I didn't have a reason for breaking up with her.

My life has been full of regret. I can't believe what I did. I hurt my Musa and even if I do see her someday, I know she'll never forgive me. I haven't seen my friends for 4 years too. They're also upset about me leaving Musa. I live in an apartment in Magix. I have no idea where the others live. They probably live in their own planets and I'm guessing they have children. I've always dreamt that Musa and I would live together and have children. But that's impossible. I can't win her heart back. I love Musa. I need to see her but I don't even know where she is. But no. I can't see her coz when I broke up with her, I promised myself to never see her again. But it's slowly killing me.

I've planned that after I break up with Musa, I need to be a better person. I can't be that arrogant, nasty, hot-headed jerk anymore. I don't want to be. I want to change and if I do see Musa someday, I will show her that I'm a better person now. Now, if only I was still friends with Helia and the others! They would help me with it but now I don't know where they are and they still hate me so I thought of another way. How to be a better person...maybe...I can be a teacher? No! What the hell am I thinking? Riven, the best hero in Red Fountain become a teacher? Well, I could be a professor of Red Fountain but I've already tried that and it's full. But I suppose I can be a teacher to children. It sounds absolutely stupid but it just might work. Maybe working around kids can make me a better and nicer person!

I know I have to do it. And hopefully, I can move on. Musa will always be my first love. And I also keep on thinking about what Musa might be doing now. She's probably the happiest woman alive with another man that makes her happy. She might have kids already. Who knows? Every time I think about that, I regret even more. I let go the most important thing in the world to me. It hurts me inside; I've also become a more emotional person. I let tears escape my eyes. I don't normally cry but I know I have to let it out. I regret it. I regret letting her go. And now I'll never be with her again...but maybe I can change that. I will become a teacher. It might be the only way...

I think I need a walk in the new park in Magix, to think about some stuff.

**Musa POV**

Today I'm going to Solaria to see Stella and the Winx. I heard that the Specialists excluding Riven are going somewhere around Magix so they're gonna leave their kids at home with us. The Winx have children now and I'm so happy for all of them. They get to marry the men they love and have children with them. I just wish Riven never broke up with me. We could've lived as one happy family! But he just had to ruin that. I think I've moved on from him now. I hate him so much. How could he do this to me?

I'm still the fairy of music and I'm good with my powers. I might consider being a professor in Alfea. The Winx have already chosen other jobs. I was waiting for Melody to get her backpack.  
"Mel! Are you done yet sweetie?!" I asked from downstairs. Suddenly, Melody ran down the stairs and came to me with her backpack.

"Ready mommy!" Melody smiled. I smiled too and made a portal. I signalled for Melody to step in and she did. I followed behind her. We came out of the portal and landed on Solaria. It's always been a beautiful place. Stella lives in her palace of course, since she's the princess of Solaria. Brandon lives with her too. We knocked on the palace doors and Stella opened it.

"Stella!" I smiled.  
"Musa!" Stella screamed and pulled me for a hug. She hugged me very tightly and then let me go. She's beautiful as always and she was wearing an orange skirt with leggings under them, and a baby pink tank top.

"Oh my god! When was the last time we've seen each other?" Stella wandered.  
"Hmm...wasn't it 2 months ago?" I asked. Stella nodded. She knelt down so that she was in level with Melody's eyes.

"Hey honey! Don't you miss auntie Stella?" Stella smiled. Melody grinned and hugged Stella.  
"Please do come in but it's a disaster in here!" Stella frowned.  
"Why?" I asked. We kept on walking until we reached the main room and boy, was it loud! All of the children were screaming, shouting and running around all over the place! I looked over to my friends and they were having trouble trying to get the kids to be quiet. It was still morning so they didn't want it to be loud.

"Hey!" Stella shouted. "AHEM!"

All of the kids paused and looked at Stella. They knew that Stella's one of the strictest out of the Winx and I guess I kind of come in second!  
"Ok thank you! We're gonna sit down together and greet each other since we haven't seen each other in a long time" Stella explained and sat on the sofa. There were lots of sofas so I sat on one with Melody and Aisha sat next to me.

"Musa! I miss you!" Aisha smiled.  
"Miss you too!" I replied and gave her a hug. I looked at everybody, trying to recognize some of them. Ever since we graduated from Alfea, we have only seen each other 6 times and the last one was two months ago. I saw Bloom with her son and daughter, Blake and Skylar. Blake is 5 years old and so is Skylar; they are twins. Stella was sat next to Alex, her 4 years old son. Alex was born a day before Melody was born so they Melody and him are pretty much the same age.

Flora was with her 4 years old daughter, Lily, and Tecna was with Jimmy and Tim, her twin sons who are 5 years old. Aisha, who is next to me, is with Aqua, her three years old daughter. They all look adorable and look a lot like their fathers. Even Melody looks a lot like Riven and she sometimes acts like him. Oh my god! I'm meant to forget about him! I don't want to think about him anymore.  
"Guys! It's so nice to see you all again!" I grinned.

"Yea! We haven't seen each other in a long time and I miss the Winx club we used to be!" Bloom said.  
"And I can't believe we married the specialists! The ones we love the most. Don't you remember the first time I saw Brandon? I was like dreaming about marrying him and my dream came true!" Stella smiled. Everybody laughed and smiled. It's still reminding me of Riven. I was the only one who didn't marry the one I love. I didn't laugh or smile when Stella said that. Instead, I walked out of the room and outside to get some air. I heard Bloom say: "Kids, how about you guys play with your toys while we go outside to see Musa?"

I hate thinking about Riven. He's hurt me so much. Al the girls are happy except me. Yes, I'm happy to have Melody but I also want to have a husband too. I need one and Riven's the only one love. I felt tears escaping my eyes but I tried to hold it back. I've cried too many times for that worthless idiot. I started to sob and whimper.  
"Oh my god Musa! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" Stella said and came up behind me.

"I-It's okay Stell..." I sobbed. The girls came as well and they had worried looks on their faces. They were really concerned about me and I don't want them to be. I'm perfectly fine!

"Musa...are you okay sweetie?" Flora asked.  
"Y-yea" I stammered. Flora and the others hugged me so it comforted me a bit.  
"I honestly forgot Musa" Stella frowned. I managed to give her a small smile.  
"I just hate that...jerk! How can he do this to me?!" I cried.  
"Aww Musa...forget about that idiot. He never deserved you anyway. Stop thinking about him coz he's not worth thinking for" Bloom explained and rubbed my back a bit.

"You know what? You need to move on! Find a better man than him!" Stella said. The others nodded.  
"But I...miss him! I miss him so much. I don't even know where he is!" I cried.

"You need to forget about him Musa. He hurt you so much" Bloom frowned. I nodded.  
"L-lets go b-b-back i-inside" I stuttered and walked away from them.  
"You sure your gonna be ok?" Tecna asked. I nodded again. I sat on the couch and looked at the kids. I giggled when I saw them. I guess they can easily cheer me up. Melody was with Alex, Lily and Blake. The other four was a bit far away from them. I think I need I walk alone. I've always wanted to go to that park in Magix. I guess I could go there now but what about Melody?

"Girls, I think I need a walk in the park in Magix...alone" I said.  
"What? You haven't been in Magix for about 2 years?" Bloom said.  
"That's why I need to go there. I just want alone time. Can you please take care of Melody for an hour?" I asked. The girls nodded.  
"Of course darling. I know you need to have some alone time. Be careful okay?" Stella smiled.

"Yes Stell. Melody, I'm gonna go somewhere for an hour so see you later kay?" I told Melody. Melody ran to me and gave me a hug.  
"Ok mommy"

I then opened a portal and walked through it. Magix was pretty much the same. It's a nice planet. I'm actually considering moving to Magix. There's a fantastic school here and it's a brilliant place to live in. Alfea is also here so I can be a professor! Why not? I think I want to move to Magix when Melody turns 5 years old coz that's when she starts going to school. She'll have to go to Magix primary school. I'm sure she'll love it here. I walked in the park. It was quite sunny a but a little windy. I sat on a bench just to think things through.

Melody always asks if she has a dad or not. I feel guilty. She deserves a dad who cares and loves her. But who would want to be with me? Yea sure, lots of people call me beautiful, nice and smart but am I still all of that? That was four years ago. I sighed and closed my eyes. Oh Riven... I miss you so much. Why did you do this to me? I thought he loves me... but he never loved me. All of the times we spent together was full of lies.

"Musa!" I heard a man shout. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't even recognise the voice.

"Musa!" I heard the man repeat. I looked to my left and saw a man walking towards me with a grin on his face. Oh my god? Is it him?

"Who are you?" I asked when the man sat next to me. He's tall, his hairstyle is exactly like Brandon's, and his hair is dark magenta.  
"It's me, Jordan!" he smiled.  
"Jordan?" I said, surprised. "Oh my god, is it really you?!"  
Jordan nodded. Oh my god! It's my best friend! I've known him when I was about 12 years old. But then I had to move so we haven't seen each other in 10 years! It's been a very long time. I didn't even recognize him.

"Aww Jordan! It's been a long time!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him for a hug. He hugged me too.  
"How did you recognise me?" I asked.

"Well how can I forget? You still have that beautiful face that I can never forget" Jordan grinned and touched my cheek with his hand. I blushed.  
"Oh and I still remember that time when you asked me out when we were twelve" I laughed.  
"Yea and you accepted" Jordan said.

"Well how have you been all these years?" I questioned.  
"I'm okay but I did miss you when you moved. I've just broke up with my girlfriend " Jordan frowned. "What about you?"

"Well...my boyfriend broke up with me 4 years ago and I found out that I was pregnant a few days after that. I can't tell him that coz he left and I don't want to be with him anyway. he broke my heart" I said, my voice getting weaker by every word.  
"Aww Musa...it's okay" Jordan soothed and hugged me. He kissed my forehead and lifted my chin up.  
"So are you looking for a man?" Jordan asked.

"Well...my daughter, Melody, does want a father but she only wants her real father. She never even met her real father" I frowned.  
"Hey it's okay" Jordan whispered.  
"It's so nice to see you again but I have to go now. Melody's waiting for me. I hope I can see you again" I smiled.  
"Yes Muse. I'll see you around" Jordan said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Ok bye" I smiled.

**Riven POV**

I was walking in the park looking around. I thought about Musa. God, I miss her so much. I wish I never broke up with her. Now I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in this magical dimension! I was just looking around until my eyes froze. There, sitting on a bench was... Musa!

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if it's very boring at the moment but I promise it'll get more exciting soon! What will happen after Riven sees Musa? Does he go to her after 4 years of not seeing each other? Find out soon! Melody is gonna meet Riven soon but will she know that he's her father?  
Please review so that I can post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**

Musa and Riven's daughter:  
**Melody** – She has Magenta hair (That's exactly the same colour as Riven's), that's in long pigtails. She has light blue eyes that are lighter than Musa's eyes. She is 4 years old.

Stella and Brandon's son:  
**Alex** – He has short brown hair that is a bit lighter than Brandon's and he has golden eyes like Stella's eyes. He is also 4 years old and he was born a day before Melody was born.

Flora and Helia's daughter:  
**Lily** – She has long dark brown hair and her skin is like Flora's. Her eyes are green. She is 4 years old.

Bloom and Sky's twin son and daughter:  
**Blake **– He has red hair like Bloom's hair and he has blue eyes. He's 5 years old.  
**Skylar **– She has long blonde hair like Sky's and she has blue eyes that kinda looks green. She's the same age as her twin brother.

Aisha and Nabu's daughter:  
**Aqua** – Her hair is curly, long, and it's brown. She has violet/turquoise eyes and her skin is slightly lighter than Aisha's. She's 3 years old.

Tecna and Timmy's twin sons:  
**Jimmy **– He has ginger hair that looks like Timmy's hair. He has turquoise eyes and he's 5 years old.  
**Tim** – He has ginger hair that has a bit of light purple hair in it. His eyes are green and he's also 5 years old like his twin brother.


	3. Chapter 3: The new girl

I Still Love You

Chapter 3: The new girl

**Riven POV**

I was walking in the park looking around. I thought about Musa. God, I miss her so much. I wish I never broke up with her. Now I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in this magical dimension! I was just looking around until my eyes froze. There, sitting on a bench was... Musa!

But she was with...a man. A man that I don't even know. I hid behind a tree and watched them I can't believe it! It's been 4 years and I've finally spotted Musa! She's even more beautiful than before. Her skin and eyes were still the same but you could see she's matured a bit coz her hair isn't in pigtails but it was loose. Her hair nearly reached her ankles. She's so beautiful. It's been 4 years! I wonder what she does now... But who the hell is this man who's with her? He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. What the hell? I remember the jealously I always felt but it hurts even more now. He must be her husband. I really regret breaking up with Musa. It was a terrible mistake. I was gonna greet her but I know I'm not welcome. She hates me. I know that coz I've hurt her.

I regret hurting the most precious thing to me. Why did I do it? I know exactly why I did it and I think it's a good reason. But now I want her back. No, I can't I have to move on just like she did. She'll never forgive me even though I've changed. I don't even deserve her. I should just carry on with my life. I watched as Musa stood up and went through a portal. She must live somewhere else. I sighed and walked away. I wish we can see each other again...one day.

**Musa POV**

I'm now in Solaria again. I've finally made a decision. We're moving to Magix! It's a nice place and I want to work in Alfea as a professor. I went in Stella's palace and saw y friends.

"Hey guys! I have some good news!" I smiled. The girls ran towards me.

"What Musa?! What?!" Stella cheered excitedly.  
"Geez relax Stell!" I laughed, "I'm moving from Melody to a different place"

"What? Really? That's great!" Bloom grinned.  
"Where are you moving?" Aisha asked.

"Magix"

"That's a nice place to live in! Why are you moving there?" Tecna questioned.

"Well I want to be a professor in Alfea!" I squealed. I'm so excited about it. I can finally return to one of my favourite planets. I went to college there and I love it. I also miss Alfea coz I haven't been there in 4 years!

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" Flora grinned and gave me a hug.  
"Well as you know, a few months after...Riven broke up with me, my father didn't want the throne anymore so he gave it to his cousin so I don't live in my castle anymore. I live in a house in Melody now but I think it will be better if we move to Magix" I explained.

"Well we're happy for you Muse" Aisha smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I was thinking of moving tomorrow. And Melody's birthday is in 3 weeks and she's gonna be 5 years old. That's when she'll go to Magix Primary school" I said.

"Oh my god! Melody and Alex should have another joint birthday since Alex was born a day before Melody!" Stella squealed. I nodded.

"Oh...and I think Melody and Alex are gonna be together when they're about 17! They will start dating and they are so cute together!" Stella smiled cheerfully.

"Oh Stell! They're still too young! They're only 4!" I laughed.

"But that would be cute! Alex and Melody are best friends and there is a chance of them being together when they're older" Flora said in her soft voice. Everyone laughed and I walked away to find Melody.

"We're gonna start packing and its easy coz we have magic!" I said. I went to Melody and she was with the other kids.  
"Hey Mel. Did you have fun?" I grinned.

"Mommy!" Melody cheered in delight and ran to me. She hugged me and I hugged back.  
"Hey sweetie. We need to go now" I said. Melody frowned but nodded. She went to the other kids to say goodbye and went back to me.

"Please come back soon honey!" Stella smiled and hugged Melody. I smiled. Stella always wanted a baby girl but instead she has a boy. That's why she likes Melody, Lily, Aqua and Skylar so much but of course, she still loves her son more. She particularly likes Melody out of the other girls since she's the cutest one and her birthday is the day after her son's birthday. Stella loves Alex and she always says about him being a handsome prince when he grows up. I chuckled.

"Well we should be going too" Flora said with her right hand around Lily's hand. The other Winx girls had to go too. I opened up a portal and we went back to Melody. Tonight we have a lot of packing to do but it's gonna be easy. I've already found a house and it's so quick to find houses in Magix.

**4 weeks later...**

Today is gonna be Melody's first day in her new school! She's very nervous about it but I assured her that everything will be fine. She's also worried that nobody will like her and she won't have friends but I know she will. I've already started teaching in Alfea a few days ago and they said that I'm great! I teach magic there and since I used to be in the Winx Club, I'm a very powerful fairy.

Melody's already five years old and her party was great. Well, Alex and Melody's party went great. They are so cute together and they are best friends. I was about to do Melody's hair.  
"What hairstyles do you like Mel? Do you want your hair in your long pigtails with your fringe on your forehead?" I asked. Melody nodded and I started pulling her hair up with 2 red hair bands. I love Melody's hair. Her hairstyle is similar to mine when I was about her age. But the only thing different was the colour. Her hair colour is beautiful! Riven and I made a beautiful baby girl...but if only he was with us. I've always wanted the three of us to live happily as one family. But it just broke apart.

"Ok done!" I smiled. Melody looked at the mirror and hugged me.  
"Thanks mommy!" Melody grinned. I lifted her up and carried her to the car. I brought her small backpack with me and went in my new red car. I was dressed in tight blue jeans and a red tank top that showed my stomach so it's basically a crop top. My very long midnight blue hair was down and a little bit curled. My fringe was resting on my forehead and I was wearing some red ballerina shoes with red bows. I quickly put on some big black sunglasses and started driving. God! I'm gonna be late! I just checked the time and I might be a little late for Melody's school and my work in Alfea.

I rushed a bit and I was panicking. It didn't help the fact that it was super hot today so that's why I'm wearing my sunglasses but I'm sweating! It just makes me annoyed. We finally reached Magix Primary school and I had to hurry. I grabbed Mel's lunch box and back pack and we went in her school. It was very big and it looked great! I'm sure Melody will love it here!

We stopped at the reception and I told them about Melody. Melody's hand was shaking and I could feel it coz I was holding her hand.  
"You'll be okay sweetie" I whispered.

"Hello there. Are you Melissa Saunders?" A brunette woman said as she approached us. Well, I might have changed things a bit! Saunders has always been my surname and Musa is my actual first name. But I have decided to change my name to Melissa ever since I've moved to Magix coz everybody's always known the 'Winx Club' as the most powerful fairies in the universe and everybody here sees us as celebrities so if I changed my name, maybe people won't get too excited and hopefully they won't crowd around me. Of course, my Winx friends still call me Musa but Melissa is gonna be my name in Magix. It sounds weird but I think I have to do it. I seriously hate it when people crowd around me and treat me as if I'm a celebrity; it's annoying. And most people know what the Winx looks like but I hope I don't bump into anybody who does know what we look like.

"Yes" I replied.

"And she must be Melody Saunders, am I right?" The woman questioned. I nodded.

"Hello there Melody! I'm Mrs. Young and I'm one of your teachers but I will introduce you to your teacher very soon" Mrs. Young smiled.

"Is her teacher a male?" I asked.

"Yes. His name is Mr. Spencer" The teacher said. Oh my god! That's Riven's surname! But it can't be him coz there's millions of people in the world with the surname 'Spencer'. And what was I thinking? Riven being a teacher? Really? That's impossible.

"Hmm...that's strange there isn't usually male teachers teaching 5 year olds" I said.

"Well Magix Primary is kind of different and we have a lot of male teachers here. They are all kind and I'm sure Melody will love it here" Mrs. Young smiled. I grinned and then looked at my watch. Shit! I'm late.

"I'm gonna be late for work! Bye Mel, love you and have fun!" I smiled and kissed Melody's head. I hugged her one last time and ran out the door.  
"Bye mommy!" I heard Melody yell. I felt bad for just leaving like that but I was seriously late for work! I have to go to Alfea.

**Melody POV**

Mrs. Young brought me to a class room and I peeked through the door. There were a lot of people there so I was very nervous! What if they don't like me? Mrs. Young went in the classroom and told me to come in. I saw a man standing next to her. I think he's gonna be my teacher.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Young smiled.  
"Good morning" the others replied. I think Mrs. Young is really kind.

"This is Melody Saunders. She's new to everything here so please be kind and helpful towards her. She's really lovely and I want all of you to show a good example" Mrs. Young explained. I looked at the people in my class and they all looked friendly. They were smiling at me so it wasn't bad so far.

"H-hellow. I'm Melody and I...weally love moosic!" I grinned.  
"Now, Melody needs a partner for the day. Who would like to be her best friend?" Mrs. Young asked. My heart raced so fast. What if nobody puts their hands up? Does that mean they don't like me? Surprisingly, nearly everybody in the class raised their hands.

"Wow! That's fantastic! Ok...I will pair you up with..." Mrs. Young said and looked at everybody one by one. "...Lisa"

I looked at the girl Mrs. Young was pointed at. She was sat at the front and she's one of the girls who were smiling at me. She has long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail, her eyes are green and her skin is white.  
"Hi" She smiled.  
"Melody, you will sit next to Lisa, okay?" Mrs. Young said. I nodded.

"Ok carry on with what you were doing" The man said and everybody in the class started doing some stuff. Mrs. Young brought me to the man. He has short, spiked magenta hair and violet eyes. His hair was the same colour as mine. That's weird! I don't usually see people with hair like mine. The man kneeled down so that he was on eye level with me. He smiled at me. He looks very friendly and I think he's a nice teacher.

"Hello Melody. I'm your teacher and my name is Mr. Spencer" Mr. Spencer grinned. I looked at him closely. He looks like me as well! His face features and mine is the same. I wonder why...

"Uhh...hellow" I stuttered. Mr. Spencer laughed a bit and stood up.  
"You'll be okay here. Everybody's nice so don't be nervous" Mr. Spencer said. Mrs. Young smiled and took me to Lisa. I sat down next to Lisa.

"Hellow. What awe you dowing?" I asked. Lisa smiled at me.  
"I am dawing my hwouse" Lisa replied, "Do you want to daw?"  
"Owkay" I said and took a piece of paper.

"I am fwom Zenith" Lisa said. Zenith? Isn't that where Jimmy and Tim lives?

"Oh...I know swomebody fwom thewe" I said.

"I'm so happy that yaw my bwest fwiend" Lisa grinned. I smiled. It's not bad so far.

**Riven POV**

I was watching my new student, Melody. She looks so familiar...somehow. Her hair and face looks like somebody I know but I don't know who. Her hair is magenta and its colour is the same as mine. Who was she? When I first saw her, my heart stopped. I know her. I feel like I know her. She has beautiful light blue eyes that I recognize. And when I found out about her surname, I was shocked! Saunders is Musa's surname! But this couldn't be Musa's daughter. If Melody's 5 years old then that means she was born over four years ago and if I take 9 months off that, then whoever her mum is...got pregnant...when I broke up with Musa. The terrible memory raced through my mind and literally stabbed my heart.

And to think of the name. It was Melody. Something to do with music. And she said that she loves music. I was getting very suspicious of this kid. Everything just sounds so familiar but I can't seem to figure it out! Melody is cute and beautiful and I'm sure she's a nice kid. But what bothered me the most was the fact that...she looks like me. Her face features looks like mine a little bit. Why? Everything's confusing me now! Her mom is Melissa Saunders. So no, her mom isn't Musa. What was I even thinking? Why would Musa have a kid? Well, it's not impossible but it's just weird. If this kid is Musa's daughter, then who would the father be? That confuses me. No, I have to forget all about this. It's just stupid and I have more important things in mind.

"Thanks Bell" I smiled at the brunette standing next to me who is known as 'Mrs. Young'.

"Your welcome and stop calling me Bell! I am Bella!" Bella Young laughed and walked out the door.

"Take care of the new kid" She said.  
"I will" I replied. I then walked towards Melody. She was making friends with a couple more people and it looks like she's settling in.

"Melody?" I asked her.  
"Yea?" She said and looked up.  
"Where did you come from?" I questioned. I was just wondering. If she comes From Melody, the planet of music that has the same name as her, then she's definitely Musa's daughter.

**I hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter soon and you will find out what happens next soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Sorry if its boring at the moment, it will get better.**


	4. Chapter 4: Could it be you?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 4: Could it be you?

**Riven POV**

"Melody?" I asked her.  
"Yea?" She said and looked up.  
"Where did you come from?" I questioned. I was just wondering. If she comes From Melody, the planet of music that has the same name as her, then she's definitely Musa's daughter.

"I don't know what the name is" Melody replied. I nodded.  
"Are you settling in?" I smiled.  
"Yes Mr Spencer" Melody grinned. She is so adorable. If I imagine Musa and I having a kid, it would look like Melody. Melody looks like Musa and I so much. She's like us too.  
"Well have fun Melody" I smiled and stood up.

"You can call me Mel" Melody said. I chuckled and nodded. Soon, it was maths. I teach every lesson and it's not bad at all. I don't feel like the Riven I used to be. I was so rude and arrogant back then. But now I really have changed. A few years ago, teaching little kids would be out of the question! But I need to change. I want to be better. I used to dislike kids but now I'm okay with them coz I'm a teacher! It wasn't that bad but I get very annoyed when they are loud.

The children were very noisy at the moment but I tried to make them quiet. It's always annoying but its fun at the same time. I looked at each of the kids and noticed that Melody was the only one quiet. She might actually be my best student. She's behaving well at the moment.

**Musa POV**

I was doing well in Alfea. I'm considered as one of the best professors there. I was teaching how to protect yourself when getting hit by some spell.  
"Okay, so when you're under attack, you have to say this spell that can make a very strong barrier" I explained. I taught them the spell and they were very good at it. I guess I'm a pretty good teacher. I then heard the bell ring, meaning that it's lunch.

"Class is dismissed" I announced. All the fairies ran out the room quickly, nearly making me fall over. I sat down at my desk to collect some papers. I then concentrated on the papers and started putting them away. Its lunch after all so I should be eating. I went to the lunch area and saw somebody! It was Flora!

"Flora?" I said.  
"Musa!" Flora grinned and hugged me. "I am gonna be working here"

"Really? That's great!" I smiled, "But are you gonna move here?"

"No I will still stay in Linphea but I will come here time to time to work" Flora replied. I smiled. At least my best friend works here. I ate with Flora in lunch and some of my new friends. It's great that she works here. After I ate lunch, it was finally time for the last lesson. I taught some more magic spells and one student failed miserably. Today's been great and everyday in Alfea is fine. I guess I'm doing well at the moment.

It was the end of the day. I've got to pick up Melody from Magix Primary. I went in my car and drove to her school. It wasn't far away from Alfea. I think it's about a 10 minutes drive from there to here. I wonder what Mel's teacher looks like. I haven't met him yet and I'm still wondering if it's Riven...

**Riven POV**

It was finally the end of the day. Oh It's great! I'm pretty annoyed with these kids, and even though I have changed, I still have that bit of arrogance and cruelness in me. I am very good with the kids but I still get tired and annoyed by them. But I never show my cruel side to them.  
"You can go class" I said. Suddenly, all the children in my class ran out the room, shouting and laughing. God, their so noisy! I think my eardrums are gonna pop!

I sighed and stood near the door. I scanned the room and saw only one child standing in the middle of the room. She was putting some of her stuff in her bag.  
"You okay Melody?" I asked, as I approached her. Melody looked up and looked at me with her light blue eyes.

"Yes Mr. Spencer" Melody replied. I kneeled down in front of her and grinned.

"Do you like it here so far?" I asked. Melody nodded.

"Well that's good. I will see you tomorrow then" I smiled.

"Owkay" Melody smiled and ran out the room. I walked out the room to look for Bella. She's a teacher, just like me. She's very kind and also beautiful. But I never told her that. I guess I'm too shy to. I was walking through the hall but then stopped when I saw Melody and someone. I could see a woman but I can only see her back. I can't see her face but she has long midnight blue or black hair and she was wearing a red crop top and tight blue jeans. I wonder who she is... she was holding Melody's hand and I can only see Melody from behind as well. I think the woman who is with her is her mother. I could tell that she was beautiful just by seeing her hair and body shape. God, I should stop looking at them or they'll notice! I watched as Melody and her mother walked out the school so I went to the reception.

"Hey Bell" I smiled as I walked towards her.

"Again, it's Bella!" Bella scolded. I smirked and shook my head.  
"Whatever. I will see you tomorrow then. Bye Claire!" I said to Bella and then waved at Claire, the receptionist. I grabbed my bag and went in my black expensive car. Today has been different...I met Melody, who strangely looks a lot like me, and her mother looks a lot like... No! That's impossible! Why would Musa be in Magix? But she can be! Wait a minute, I saw her a few months ago! She might actually be in Magix! But then, I remembered that moment with me and Musa a few years ago... I remembered Musa saying: "Once I've graduated from Alfea, I will be living in Melody..forever"

She's always wanted to live in Melody but I'm still not sure if she lives there. And I'm doubting that she lives in Magix. I don't think Mel's mother is Musa and if she is Mel's mother, then everything would change...a lot!

**Melody POV**

It was now night time. I've just finished dinner a while ago and now I'm very sleepy. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
"Sweetie, are you sleepy?" My mommy asked.  
"No!" I said. I don't want to sleep early! But today has been tiring but fun.

"Oh come on honey, I know you're sleepy" mommy giggled and picked me up. She carried me into my room and tucked me into bed.

"So did you have fun today?" mommy questioned.  
"Yes mommy. Mr Spencer is really kind and I like him" I smiled.

"That's great darling. Uhh...what does he look like?" my mommy asked. She had a nervous look and it looked like she was curious about who my teacher is. But what made me worry was the look in her eyes. They showed hurt... Why? Maybe I shouldn't tell her what Mr Spencer looks like. I think I will just lie. I think it's the right thing to do and something is telling me that I shouldn't tell her what he really looks like. But why does she have that look?

"Umm..." my eyes travelled to the side, and mommy looked at me, waiting for my answer.  
"..I think his haiw was bwown and his eyes gween. But I can't wemembew" I lied and looked at mommy in the eyes. She looked at me like she didn't believe me but then nodded.

"Ok Mel. I'm glad that you had a nice time and who are you're new friends?" mommy asked.

"Lisa, she is fwom Zenith and Kiara, she is fwom Solawia. I have mowe fwends but I can't wemembew them" I replied.

"That's great honey. I will be meeting your teacher soon" Mommy smiled. Oh no! She'll find out I lied!

"Uhh...fow what mommy?" I asked.  
"Oh I just need to see him anyway. Every time there's a new child in school, their parent has to meet their teacher. I think I will have to see him in a week?" Mommy explained. I sighed.  
"Owkay" I said. Mommy kissed me on the head and then walked out the room. I yawned again and fell asleep.

**Musa POV**

I walked out of Mel's room and into my room. I sighed and then fell on the bed. Phew! I thought her teacher was actually Riven! I got a bit worried when I asked Melody what her teacher looks like coz if it was Riven, then all the memories will come back. All the hurt and pain. And if I see Riven, things won't turn out well. I'm still furious with him! He broke up with me. And Melody had to grow up without a father. She always asks if she has a father and if he will ever come back but I always lie to her. I feel so guilty but it's for the best. But if Riven was actually her teacher, then what would Riven say if he found out that his student is his...daughter?

Luckily it isn't Riven. I'm so happy that it isn't but at the same time, I'm disappointed that it isn't him. I miss that jerk so much but I still hate him. I still love him but when I found out that he never loved me, I don't love him. Melody's always wanted to meet her father. And if she does meet Riven someday, I won't tell her that Riven is her father. I won't even tell Riven that Melody is his daughter. Melody doesn't deserve an asshole as her father and Riven doesn't deserve to get a sweet little daughter like Melody. But I just wish that Melody has a father that loves her. I feel terrible lying to her but it's for the best.

I'm happy that Melody has new friends and that she's settling in that school. My life is going fantastic at the moment! There's no guys that will drive me mad and there's no more school! And I'm happy being a professor. It's not a bad job and I love teaching. I can't wait to meet Melody's teacher coz I'm still curious if it's Riven. It might not be Riven coz Mel described his hair and eyes differently and Riven would never be a teacher in a million years! He hates kids and he has that bad attitude so he can't be a teacher! But what if he changed... I won't know if Riven changed until I actually see him! But what the hell am I thinking? He broke my heart and until now, I'm still torturing inside after he broke up with me. I can't believe I actually thought I had a future with him! But all I can do now is forget and move on...

I then heard a buzz from my phone. I picked it up and it turned out it was a message. It was from Jordan... he's a good friend. Maybe I should see him more often. I smiled and read the message. He wants to meet Melody and I think he and Melody will get along well. But all I could think of is Riven... I don't think I'm ready to move on..

**The next morning...**

Today's another day of work and Melody's second day in her new school! I was already dressed in my baby pink knee-length summer dress and matching strap heels. I put my hair in a high ponytail and left my fringe to the side. I applied light pink eye shadow, baby pink lip stick, black mascara and eyeliner. I came out the room and saw Melody with her backpack and lunchbox in her hands and she was wearing her uniform.  
"Ready Mel?" I asked.

"Yes mommy" Melody grinned and ran out the house. A few minutes later, we arrived in Melody's school.

**No POV**

Musa and Melody was waiting in the reception at school. They were quite late yesterday and today they're early.  
"Hey, have a nice time, ok sweetie?" Musa smiled and hugged Melody.

"Yes mommy and I love this school!" Melody grinned. Melody then heard a man talking from a classroom. She recognized the voice and it's Mr Spencer's voice! Mel looked at her mommy and she was listening to the voice. Musa has sonar ears and Melody have it as well. Musa was very shocked coz she thinks she recognizes the voice. She was sure it was Riven's voice. But this voice sounded calmer and more soft. _It couldn't be Riven, could it?_ Musa thought. The voice she heard 4 years ago was similar to the one she is hearing.

Melody saw her mother's expression and she was worried that her mother will find out that she lied about Mr Spencer. Melody was also suspicious since Musa really wanted to know about this Mr Spencer guy. Melody then heard her teacher's voice growing closer. Musa also took notice of that and she was absolutely nervous. _What if it is Riven?_ Musa thought. The door where the voice was coming from was about to open. Riven was behind the door and Melody knew that. Her mother was curious about who the person behind the door is. Musa really wanted to know who the voice is coz she thinks that it was Riven's. And when the door opens...Musa will finally see who it is.

The door was about to open...but Melody didn't want her teacher to meet her mother yet coz she knew that something's up. Melody stared at the door curiously, hoping that it isn't her teacher. But when that door opens, she knew that her mother will see who it is...

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that it's really late! Now, this story might seem so boring at the moment but there will be a lot, yes a lot, of exciting things going on soon! I'm bad at the first few chapters but I promise that it'll get better. This story will be different than it seems and it will get better, hopefully. I hope you liked it anyway and you're probably wondering when Musa actually sees Riven, but you'll find out soon! Will the door actually open and will Musa see Riven behind it or will Melody do something about it?  
I will update soon and thanks for reading! Plz review!**

**I'm sorry that it's late. It's coz my internet is running low and I didn't have any time to write the chapters. I used to update every two days but I might update 3 or 4 days now since I'm getting even busier. Thanks a lot for reading and please continue reading! This story will be better than it sounds!**


	5. Chapter 5: Is it really you?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 5: Is it really you?

The door was about to open...but Melody didn't want her teacher to meet her mother yet coz she knew that something's up. Melody stared at the door curiously, hoping that it isn't her teacher. But when that door opens, she knew that her mother will see who it is...

She's also scared coz she lied about him. she hopes that it isn't who she thinks it is...

**Musa POV**

I was listening to the voice...the voice I used to love, the voice I used to hear, and the voice I knew in my heart. But this one was strangely different. It sounded soft and caring, not like the arrogant and cruel voice. But I can tell that it's the same. But who could it be? I knew in my heart who's talking but I didn't want to believe it. It's the person who has hurt me. But I don't want to believe that. Please don't let it be _him_... But at the same time, I do want it to be _him_. I miss him so much! I would do anything to see him again! But I would also do anything not to see him again. It's making me crazy again! I don't like to think about it!

I always have those crazy flashbacks about him. He's the only one I love! The first man I loved... But that's all over. Melody looked at me and her eyes showed concern. I sighed and managed to smile for her. I then looked up when I heard the door open... God, no! No! Please don't let it be Riven!

I then felt someone's hand on my wrist and it was Melody. She stood up and dragged me out of the room but I took a quick glimpse at the person I heard. NO! Oh god, no! Is it really him? It couldn't be! Maybe I'm just seeing things! That's it! I am! I really don't want to believe that it's Riven. I wasn't entirely sure coz Melody dragged me out of the room just when I saw him. I only looked at him for half a second. My eyes widened! No, it shouldn't be him. I'm not prepared to see the man I used to love again coz he hurt me! He hurt me with those 5 words.

No! Damn it! I'm just seeing things. I must be crazy to think that I saw Riven! I did notice the spiked up magenta hair but anyone can have that colour and style hair, right? And anyway, why would _Riven_ be in a school? That's down right crazy! I would never have thought about that! Maybe he has a child...

"Melody! Why did you drag me out of that room?" I asked. Why did she drag me out of there? She did it in a rush as well. Maybe she didn't want me to see that person? See! I'm crazy again! she's only 5 years old and I don't think she would do that. But wait...if Riven is in this school, did Melody...see him yet? God! I haven't even thought about that! I hope she hasn't seen him!

"Coz I have to..uhh..go to my classwoom!" Melody smiled awkwardly and hugged me. I hugged her back. But I didn't believe her. I don't think that's the reason why she dragged me out of there but I'm gonna find out soon. She sounded nervous when she said it...

"Umm...okay honey. Bye, and love you!" I grinned and kissed her cheek.  
"Bye mommy and love you too!" Melody smiled and started lining up near her classroom. I was about to go but then Melody came to me with a child and an adult behind her.

"Mommy, this is Lisa! My bwest fwiend!" Melody smiled, pointing to the little girl next to her.  
"Hello Lisa" I greeted.

"Hello, I'm Katherine, Lisa's mother. Melody wants to come to my house to play with my daughter, if that's okay with you? Melody's a sweet girl and she's friends with Lisa" a woman who was behind Lisa smiled.

"Of course! My name is Melissa and it's nice to meet you" I grinned and shook Katherine's hand. Katherine let me call her Kath and she gave me her phone number so that she can tell me where her address is when I have to pick Melody up. Kath has dark brown hair and big light blue eyes. I found out that her personality is similar to Stella's and she has a husband called Lucas. I think we will be good friends!

"Okay bye girls and see you later Mel!" I smiled and started walking away. Kath said her goodbyes to the girls and walked to her car that was next to my car.  
"Where are you heading off to?" I questioned.

"I'm gonna have a new job and it starts today in Alfea!" Kath replied.

"What?! Really?! I work there!" I said.  
"Awesome! I'll see you there!" Kath said and I started driving away. I arrived at Alfea.

Work today hasn't been bad! I've taught my class well, I became friends with more professors, my best friend is Kath, and Flora's in Alfea now so that's great!

It's now lunch time in Alfea. I was sitting next to Flora and Kath. By the way, Flora did the same thing as me. She sometimes has to pick up Lily from her school in Linphea and she also doesn't want people crowding around her coz she's a member of the Winx so she tells everybody that she's called Felicity instead of Flora. But in Alfea, people know that Flora and I are the Winx since we've been to that school.

"Kath what's your powers?"I asked as I took a bite out of my sandwich.  
"Something to do with Technology coz I'm from Zenith. But I wish I can see Tecna! She's the most powerful fairy in Zenith since she's a member of the Winx! I heard that she lives in that planet now but nobody knows where she is! I'm not entirely sure what she looks like though. The Winx all together are powerful and awesome! I wish I can meet them!" Kath smiled. She's new here so she doesn't know that Flora and I are actually _the_ Winx. Everybody in Alfea now knows that we're the Winx but Kath just came here.

"We'll tell Tecna that you want to see her if you want" Flora suggested.  
"What? You know Tecna?!" Kath asked, surprised.

"Yes Kath she's our best friend. And sorry, I lied, I didn't know that you were coming to Alfea so I wouldn't have told you. My name is actually Musa and she is Flora" I explained.

"What?! As in Musa? And Flora? From the Winx?!" Kath questioned and looked at us.  
"Yeah but it's no big deal" Flora and I said and smiled sweetly.

"Are you kidding me?! The Winx are awesome! They're like my idol! It's so nice to meet you!" Kath smiled and we laughed.

The rest of the day went well. But throughout the day, I kept on thinking about what happened this morning. I'm sure I saw Riven! Oh my god what if it is him?! I'm not ready to see him yet! I've been thinking about it all day. And what if Melody sees him? Even worse, what if Riven sees Melody? He will think that she is his daughter! Well, she is his daughter but he seriously broke my heart a few years ago so I never want to see him again. I hate that jerk!

I'm now driving home. Melody is getting picked up by Kath and she wants me to pick her up at 5:30 pm. Isn't that a bit late? But I trust Kath anyway. But an overwhelming feeling is making me crazy... I think I miss him. No, I can't miss that jerk! But I do, I really do. Oh Riven...I hate you so much right now. Why did you have to do this to me? I took a deep breath and tried not to cry. Don't cry! God! It's so hard not to cry! I miss him and I think I still...love him. But I can't! I've stopped loving him ever since the day he broke up with me. All I feel about him is now hatred.

And he's not worth crying for. But I miss him! That's when I let the tears fall...

I sobbed a bit. Get a hold of yourself Musa! He's a jerk! I carried on driving until on heard a ring from my phone. It was a message from Kath and she asked if Melody can sleep over tonight since Lisa and Mel are having so much fun. I texted her back saying 'Yes'. At least Melody's happy, unlike me. I want to make Melody happy. I'm sure she's sad that she doesn't have a father but I can't be with another man. Ever since that break up, I've never wanted to date another man ever again coz I'm afraid that they'll break my heart again. I don't want to have another broken heart like the one I'm having now. I've had enough of men.

I can't believe everything is like this! I never planned any of it! But I have to stop crying and move on. I decided to go to a bar to calm myself down. I stopped at a bar in Magix and went in it. There were people dancing, drinking, and listening to some music. I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. I sighed and took a sip of my wine.  
"Oh Riv...I miss you so..." I whispered and put my head down. After I drank, I went to the park in Magix that has a small forest there.

I was standing on a steep hill that has a deep lake at the bottom of the hill. I sat down on the grass and looked at the lake at the bottom. I was sitting on top of the hill with my arms crossed. The lake is so beautiful coz it's ocean blue and it's like a mirror. I took my phone out and looked at a photo of Melody when she was a baby. I smiled.

"You're adorable Mel" I whispered and let a few tears fall. I'm lucky to have a daughter like her. Oh Riven...we made the perfect child. If only we're together as a family. But I have to forget about him! He hurt me and I'll never forgive him. Why should I forgive him? I hate him so much and I should move on. Maybe I should find another guy. But who would want me? I'm not perfect or anything! Yes sure, many guys say that I'm 'hot', 'beautiful' and 'fit'. I heard those words millions of times but I don't care about them! I do like to be called beautiful, well, every girl would love to be called that but do guys only care about looks? Why don't they care about personality?

I sighed and shook my head. What am I thinking? No guy would want to be with me! And Riven never even loved me! So if he never loved me, why was he with me? Did he use me? It sounds like he did. He used me...

All guys are the same and I don't think I want a relationship with another ass hole. I then stood up and turned around. Maybe I should go now... I think I forgot something. I put my head down as I started to look for my phone in my bag.

**Riven POV**

I was walking past some trees in a forest. I didn't even realise that I was here! I just kept on walking. Work wasn't bad today. And as always, Melody is the best behaved one. She is one intelligent kid. I had my hands in my pockets while I was walking. Melody really is like Musa. Her face looks similar to Musa's face but she has my colour hair and some of her face features are just like mine. (You should see Melody on the cover photo for this story in between Musa and Riven). But here we go again! I'm thinking about Musa. I do miss her and I wish I never broke up with her.

I frowned and put my head down. I was with a blonde girl yesterday and we were kissing. But then I pushed her away coz I thought about Musa. I never saw that blonde woman ever again. I can never move on thinking about Musa. She's the love of my life and we were meant to be together. But I screwed it up big time. And now I can never move on. I have changed into a better person but I'm still the same Riven. I'm still grumpy and I can get jealous easily. But I have calmed down and relaxed a bit. Honestly, I miss my friends too. I haven't seen them in 4 years just coz I broke up with Musa. They're ashamed of me and they hate me now.

I decided to stop and sit on my favourite spot on the hill. My head was still down and my eyes closed. I was walking so silently and nobody can hear my footsteps. I kept on walking until I crashed into someone.

"Ouch!" I heard a woman curse. She fell over but I didn't. Her black or was it dark blue hair landed on her face so I couldn't see her face. She was wearing a baby pink dress with super high heels. Women are so pathetic and stupid. Why would they wear heels in a god damn forest?!

"God! Sorry" I apologized and offered my hand. She took it and stood up. She looked beautiful but I still couldn't see her face. Once she stood up, she moved her long midnight blue hair out of her face revealing her face. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes widened. Please don't let it be...Musa! Oh my god! It is her! Damn it! Shit! I never expected to see her now!

"R-R-Riven?!" she gasped and moved her hands to her mouth in shock. I had a confused look. Is it really her or am I seeing things?! All I could do is stand straight and stare at her in astonishment. She was breathing heavily and my heart beat so fast. It nearly skipped a beat. I can't believe it!

"Musa?!" I said, finally figuring out who she is. She took a step backwards.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed and quickly reached my hands out to catch her. Musa dropped into my arms and it looks like I dipped her by holding her like that. Stupid! Damn it! Musa fell unconscious and she was about to fall down the steep hill but I quickly caught her before she falls down. I held her by the waist but she wasn't moving.

"Musa! Musa! Shit!" I hissed and tried shaking her but she still didn't wake up. She's definitely unconscious. WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?! I haven't seen or been close to her for 4 DAMN YEARS! I don't know what to do!

Why did she become unconscious anyway? But I still can't believe it! My Musa is right here in my arms! I miss her so much. But what should I do? Musa must've fainted coz she's shocked to see me.  
"Musa!" I shook her again and moved her hair out of her face. I then carried her bridal style. I carried her into my car and put her on the seat. I don't think I need to bring her to the hospital so I'll just bring her to my house. My house is only a 5 minutes drive from here. I kept looking at Musa as I drove. All the memories came back. I still can't believe she's here! But why is she in Magix?

I arrived a few minutes later and I took Musa in my house. I placed her on my bed gently and sat on the side of the bed next to her. I sighed and stared at her. She hasn't changed too much. Her hair is the same midnight blue hair that I miss but it was way longer. It reached her ankles! I can't see her eyes coz they're closed but I remember it being the same when I was saving her from falling down. It's still the sparkling, beautiful ocean blue eyes that I love and remember.

She's beautiful...just like I remembered. And I miss her so much. And now she's here, in front of me. I touched her lips with my fingers. They're the same lips I used to kiss. Soft, luscious pink lips. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes.  
"I'm sorry Muse...I'm so sorry" I apologized and frowned. I messed up. I really did.

"It was all my fault. I wish you knew the real reason why I broke up with you. I didn't break up with you coz I never loved you...I never stopped loving you" I sobbed and felt tears escaping my eyes. Oh boy, I have changed a lot. I rarely cry.

I stroked her soft hair and caressed her cheek. I regret leaving her. Oh Musa... I wish we can be together again. I hope I have the chance to be with her again. But will she take me back? I've hurt her so much. I don't think she will. I winced when I remembered the time I broke up with her. I said horrible words to her. She didn't deserve any of it. I don't deserve her. She's way out of my league! I mean, she's beautiful, kind, and hell, she's a PRINCESS! I would never believe that I used to date a perfect girl like her. And me, I'm just nothing compared to her.

But I still love her...I really do.

**Hello guys! I'm so so sorry that I took so long to update! I've been very busy. I hope you liked this chap! By the way, this story takes place 4 years after ****season 5****. In this story, when Musa and Riven were together, Musa was a Princess but after the break up, she didn't become a Princess anymore. **

**I hope you liked this chap and I'll update soon! Thanks a lot for reviewing and waiting so patiently for this chap and I really appreciate it! Plz review!  
I will write the Stella and Brandon story very soon too! But I'm not sure if anybody's gonna read it. I will make a sequel to **_**The Hate and Love dilemma**_** very soon! I will also make a sequel to **_**Back to the Start**_**!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Argument

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 6: The Argument

**Riven POV**

I stroked her soft hair and caressed her cheek. I regret leaving her. Oh Musa... I wish we can be together again. I hope I have the chance to be with her again. But will she take me back? I've hurt her so much. I don't think she will. I winced when I remembered the time I broke up with her. I said horrible words to her. She didn't deserve any of it. I don't deserve her. She's way out of my league! I mean, she's beautiful, kind, and hell, she's a PRINCESS! I would never believe that I used to date a perfect girl like her. And me, I'm just nothing compared to her.

But I still love her...I really do. I wish she knew that.

I sighed and looked at her again. She should wake up very soon so I'll have to leave the room. But the problem is, how will I react when she wakes up? I haven't seen her in a very long time so I don't think I'm ready to face her again. I can't see her again. I'm just not read for it at all. And I also have a feeling that...I don't want to see her again. I know I don't want to. I'm afraid of talking to her again. But now I'm not even sure if I still love her. I've already moved on a few days ago but now that I see her right in front of me it makes me damn nervous! Even though I've changed, I'm still the same. I don't think I want Musa to see my new personality just yet. God Musa, why does everything have to be like this? It's all my fault.

I looked at Musa and frowned. I can't be with her again. I wish I can. But I hurt her too much. She deserves a better man than me and I think she's already got one. I leaned down to her face and kissed her forehead quickly and then left the room. I decided to go to the living room to think about things. But I still can't believe that I saw MUSA again! After 4 years!

**Musa POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately touched my forehead. It's hot and I have a really bad head ache. What happened?

I was lying down on a bed. Oh god! I just had a crazy dream about me being in a park and seeing RIVEN! Really? Why the hell was I dreaming about that? I wouldn't see Riven! What a crazy dream...

I sat up slowly and looked around. My head still hurts. But the weird thing is...the room I'm in looks nothing like mine! What?! And the bed I'm on doesn't look like mine either! That's strange...am I in a different place? I'm still wearing the things I wore today and I still remember that Melody's having a sleep over at Kath's house. But wait a minute...what happened after that?! I can't even remember why I'm here or what happened!

Oh god, no! No! I can remember being in the park in Magix and then...no! Damn! No! That's wasn't a stupid dream! It's real! God damn it! I saw Riven again!  
"Oh shit" I cursed and tried to get up. I think I fell unconscious when I saw Riven. Oh my god, I'm not ready to see him yet! It's been a long time and the last time I saw him was when he broke up with me! And now, I saw him again. Damn it! I should never have gone to that park. But at the same time, I really want to see him. I miss that horrible jerk so much...

I think I'm in Riven's bedroom. It's quite big. I was about to leave the room but then I heard something...

"Musa...oh my god, I miss you..." I heard someone sob. I recognize the voice...it was...Riven! Oh god, am I prepared to see him again? The man who broke my heart?

I listened to the voice that sounded sad but this voice is soft and caring. No it couldn't be, could it? Riven's voice isn't like this. But strangely, the voice sounded similar to the one I heard in Melody's school. I could tell that Riven is crying...and it broke my heart. I then left that room and stood near the living room door. There sitting on the couch was...Riven. His head was on his hands and his eyes were closed. Tears were running down his cheek. Has Riven changed? I rarely see him cry! I've probably only seen him cry twice in my life and this could be the third time I see him!

I tried to be as quiet as possible. I looked at his face. He hasn't changed much in looks. His hair is still magenta and it's still in the same hairstyle. His hair is spiked just like the last time I saw him and it hasn't grown longer. He probably gets his hair cut often. His face is still the same and he's handsome. His violet amethyst eyes are beautiful and the same as I remembered. But one thing that has changed is his personality. But I'm not sure about that yet. Oh Riven...

I leaned my head on the door frame, listening to every word he was saying.  
"I didn't mean for the break up. It wasn't coz I never loved you. There's definitely a good reason for the break up and you'll never understand..." Riven cried and wiped his tears away. Riven didn't notice me standing there listening to him. But oh boy, it made my heart skip a beat hearing everything he is saying...about me. But wait, he said that he broke up with me for another reason? And I'll never understand it? Really? But I don't believe him. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears. I don't want to cry.

"Musa?" I heard Riven whisper. He was now looking at me and he was standing up. I gasped and then looked up.  
"I-I uhh..." I stammered and tried not to look at him.

"Musa...we need to talk" Riven frowned. I then thought about stuff. _This is __**the**__ man who broke my heart!_ He ruined me and I've been miserable ever since that horrible day! We definitely don't have anything to talk about!

"We don't have anything to talk about" I hissed and glared at him.

"Yes we do" Riven said and started walking towards me.

"Riven...you broke my heart! How do you think I feel?! I've been miserable ever since you broke up with me and those words you said to me! 'I never loved you' those words hurt me!" I screamed in anger.

"Look Musa, all I want you to do is to forgive me! I'm not asking you to come back to me! I just want you to forgive me" Riven shouted but his voice became softer as he said it. I looked at him directly in the eyes and felt tears forming in my eyes. I sobbed and took a deep breath. Riven came closer to me with a frown on his face. His eyes showed hurt and his face showed guilt.

"Muse...I didn't mean to shout-"

"Forget about it" I growled and kept on wiping my tears away but they kept on coming. All the hurt and memories came back. I can't stand him. I was quite excited about seeing him but now I'm not. I felt him getting closer to me.

All of the crazy emotions filled up my mind. He had this effect on me. I could fall heads over heels over him again! it's so hard to avoid him coz I knew deep in my heart that I still love him. I've been with him for about 4 years so who would forget somebody you love and knew for that long?! He's just stuck in my mind, and he will be forever. I'll never be able to forget him and move on. I also remember Melody. She does want a father but I know that Riven's just not the right one.

Riven was directly in front of me now. I could hear his breathing, feel his violet eyes staring down at me, and smell his men's perfume. Those were all of the things I could feel. My eyes were closed and I could just give up wiping my tears away. They'll keep on falling...

"Musa" Riven whispered, "I'm sorry"

"No!" I shouted and pushed him away from me.  
"I'm not falling for that again!" I snapped, "Your ruined me you fucking bastard!" I hit his chest with both of my hands.

"I feel guilty about it okay?! It wasn't meant to happen and I admit that I was a jerk!" Riven scowled.  
"Well congratulations! You've just figured out you're a jerk after all these years!" I screamed. Riven sighed and paced around.

"What am I supposed to do to make you forgive me?" Riven asked softly.  
"I...I don't know Riv! My mind's messed up with all of these emotions so I don't know if I can forgive you! I...can't make decisions yet!" I cried. I didn't want to see him yet! I knew that it will end badly when I see him. We always have one of those crazy arguments.

I also can't decide whether to forgive him. I don't want to be with him again coz he's hurt me so much but I also can't be friends with him coz I know I'll eventually fall in love with him again. I don't want that!

I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I looked at Riven in the eyes and all I could see in his eyes was hurt, and guilt. He should be guilty.

I walked slowly towards him and hugged him. I don't know what made me do it but I just did. Riven was taken by surprise but he responded by wrapping his arms around me too.

I remember this. I remember being so close to him. His muscular body pressed against mine, his strong arms wrapped around me and his breath tickling my neck. And I do admit, I miss hugging and being this close to him. Oh god, what have I done?

I hugged him so that we could at least end on good terms. Maybe not. But at least we won't end with shouting at each other. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I miss him. Hell! I miss him so much! It's been 4 freakin' years ever since I've been this close to him! The effect he always had on me that made me want to be with him again is taking over me... I knew I can't stand being this close to him again. I'm falling in love with him all over again...

I then released my arms from him and took a step backwards. I sniffled a bit and looked away.  
"I'll get my bag" I said and ran back into his room to get my bag since I've seen it next to me on the bed. I quickly grabbed the bag and walked towards the door.

"Riven...I'm sorry too...and I'll think about forgiving you soon" I said to him and he nodded. His face was in a frown and it broke my heart but I still have that one thing in my mind: _He's the guy that has hurt me._

I was about to open the front door but suddenly, Riven said something.  
"Do you want me to uhh...give you a ride? I don't even know if you live in Magix but if you do I could give you a ride I guess" Riven said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Only a ride, okay?" I asked. I really needed a ride coz I don't know where I am! I haven't learnt every part in Magix you know! I don't know what place Riven's house is in so I have no choice.

"Whatever" Riven said and walked past me and outside the door. He really hasn't changed much...has he? His car was an expensive car and it looked awesome. I went inside his car and he went in it too.

"Can you drive me to the park? My car is there" I told him.  
"Okay" Riven simply said and kept on driving. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. I miss him so much. And when we were that close again, it felt magical. I know it's wrong but it felt so right...

The car ride was pretty in silence coz none of us talked. I really want to know what has been going on in his life and talk to him but we've only just saw each other. I did put down Riven's home address on a piece of paper in case I wanna see him one day. But does that mean he _lives_ in _Magix_?! Goddamn it! That was the one thing I hoped I could avoid!

But what's the worst that can happen? Riven lives quite far away from my house I think so it would be rare for me to see him again. I only met him in the park. And what if Melody sees him? a kid can't tell if a man is their father, right? But Melody's pretty smart so she might figure it out at the end. One thing I know is to make sure Melody doesn't see him. He has broken my heart and ruined Melody's life. Riven doesn't even know that I have a daughter! And yet he doesn't know that he himself has a daughter! But maybe one day they'll meet each other. Just not yet.

We finally arrived at the park.  
"Bye Riven...and thanks" I managed to smile sweetly.  
"Bye Muse" Riven smiled a bit and looked away. He really wanted me to forgive him, didn't he? I walked out of his car and Riven drove away. I walked towards my car and drove home. Melody's having her sleepover so I'll be alone tonight.

I changed into my pyjamas and slipped into bed after I took a shower.  
"Oh god..." I sighed. I can't believe I've seen Riven again! After all these years... I do miss him...but I don't think I still love him.

**Riven POV**

I was dressed in my pyjamas and I'm in my bed. Today has been...crazy. It has. I was absolutely excited about seeing Musa again. And I wanted her to forgive me so that I don't have to feel the guilt every single day. But will it make a difference? The only thing that can cure my guilt is if I have a chance with Musa again. If I do have that chance, I'll make her the happiest girl alive. Not the most miserable girl alive. I did make her like that but I want to change. I hate feeling guilt but it's too late. I don't think I'll have that chance and that break up will haunt me forever...

Wait! She a princess! But why was she in Magix? But I guess that doesn't matter anymore.

Today, seeing Musa again was good, but it wasn't as good as I hoped. She'll never forgive me...

And when she hugged me, it felt like she had my heart again. I was so shocked. I also felt a connection. And I haven't been that close to her in years! It's probably the only time I can get that close to her. She's probably gonna ignore me now. She's probably at home now with her husband and kids if she has them. While I'm here alone.

I wish I can make things right...

**Hello guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It's only about their small arguments and their thoughts and feelings when they meet each other again, so it's not that good. And sorry I updated late! I promise this story will have a good ending and it will end with them being together :) Plz review!**

**I've posted a new story called The Clueless Crush. I know I posted it yesterday and I accidentally put the I Still Love You chapter in it instead of the new story and that was a mistake! I've already fixed it now so the Clueless Crush story has the correct document and make sure to read it! It will get better soon and all of the couples will be in it. (It's probably gonna end up having a lot of MusaxRiven and FloraxHelia or StellaxBrandon but the other couples will have BIG parts too!) Plz give that story a chance! I also posted the new Stella and Brandon story, and I'm gonna say that it's not a sad story! It's a romantic one!**

**Plz review and tell me what you think! I Still Love You will have a lot more chapters coming soon! And by the way, Melody, Musa and Riven will see each other again in the next chap so Plz review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Revealing The Truth!

**I Still Love You **

Chapter 7: Revealing The Truth!

**Musa POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock.  
"Ugh!" I groaned and sat up. Melody's with Kath and Kath said that she's gonna get Melody and Lisa to school. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

I then put on a straight black skirt that ended just below my but, a red long-sleeved blouse that was loose and had a red ribbon and bow at the front, and red high heels that were strappy. My red blouse was tucked under my black skirt. I tied my long midnight blue hair in a high ponytail and tucked my fringe to the side. I also applied black mascara, eye liner, light purple eye shadow, and red ruby lip stick.

I took my small red handbag and went to Alfea.

**Riven POV**

It's another normal day at work. The children were doing some drawing while I was sat on my desk. I watched them as they draw. Melody was the best one at drawing. She's a very talented kid. I went towards her and looked at her picture.  
"Who is that Melody?" I asked, pointing at the picture she drew. It looked very familiar. She drew a picture of herself and a woman. I wonder who the woman is...

"She is my mommy" Melody looked up at me and grinned. I nodded and looked at the picture more closely. It did look familiar. Her drawing is very good and it looked almost life like. But when I saw the woman in the drawing...I couldn't help but think that it's somebody I know. The woman had dark blue hair and the eyes were navy. It looked very familiar, but I couldn't work it out. She said that the woman is her mother. And it looked like her mother is a beautiful woman. It might actually be Musa! Oh who am I kidding? Musa wouldn't have a child! It's not impossible but the thought of it makes me crazy. If Melody is 5 years old, then she must be born when Musa and I broke up. This kid isn't Musa's kid...I'm definitely sure of that.

"That is a very good drawing Mel! You're very good at drawing" I smiled and looked at Melody in her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes also looked so familiar. It's like a person from my past is looking right at me in the eyes.

"Thanks Mr Spencer!" Melody thanked.

"Hey kid, you can call me Riven whenever the other students aren't around" I grinned.

"Owkay Riven" Melody smiled and carried on drawing. I feel like I have a bond or a connection with Melody. I'm not sure what it is though...

It was finally the end of the day. I waited for my students parent's to pick them up. I was standing near the doorway but then I remember leaving my stuff at the reception. I walked towards the reception, but suddenly, I crashed into someone.

The force was so hard! I bumped into a woman but luckily, neither of us fell down. I looked up to see who It was...

"Oh sorry" I heard a woman say, "I was-"

The woman stopped in the middle of her sentence which made me look at her.  
"Musa?" I said and her eyes widened when she looked at me. Musa looked so beautiful as always. But that wasn't the thing that caught my attention.

"Riven?! W-what are y-you doing here?!" Musa gasped in shock. Her eyes showed worry and it looked like she was so nervous. It looked like she didn't want to see me at all and she was absolutely worried about something. But I also didn't want to see her. I know I miss her so much and the thing that happened yesterday was weird, but I absolutely don't want to see her! I really hate her in a way. She didn't let me give an explanation so it made me angry. So angry... and it felt like it's just a waste of time trying to get her to forgive me.

"It's none of your business" I said coldly. At least she doesn't know that I work here just yet...

"You know what?! I don't care any-" Musa got interrupted by a familiar voice. That voice that was so musical. I heard it.

"Mommy!" the voice screamed. I turned around and saw a little kid running towards...Musa? Why was she running towards Musa?! And the thing that shocked me the most was that...Melody was the one who was running towards her!

My eyes widened as I watched Melody run past me and hug Musa. Melody was unaware of me standing there. Musa looked down at Melody and smiled. But...did Melody just call her...mommy? No, it's probably a misunderstanding! Musa has a kid? No way! And MELODY is her CHILD?!

Melody pulled away from the hug and turned around to see me. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little. Musa was looking at both of us and she was so shocked too.  
"Musa? I-Is M-M-Melody y-your d-daughter?" I stammered and looked at Musa in the eyes.

"Mommy? You know Mr Spencer?" Melody questioned in confusion.

"YOU are Melody's teacher?! Oh my god! I can't believe it Riven!" Musa scoffed, "Melody, Lisa is standing over there, how about you go to her?"

I looked up and saw Lisa, my student, standing near the door with her mother. Melody nodded and ran towards her. I then focused on Musa again, waiting for her answer.

Musa's face showed like she really didn't want to answer my question. But I need to know. Has Musa moved on already? And if she has, it's all my fault. Musa's lips shivered as she tried to let out the words. The words that can answer everything...

"Riven...I umm..." Musa sighed and took a deep breath. It must be really hard for her telling me what it is. Musa's face was in a frown. So it might be true. Melody is her daughter.

Musa then closed her eyes and nodded a bit.

"How come you never told me?!" I growled a bit. I tried to calm down but I couldn't help but feel angry...very angry. How come she never told me about this?! And who is the father?

"Riven, you left me so it's none of your business anymore" Musa hissed.

"Look, I now you hate me so much right now but just please tell me why? And who is the father, huh?" I scowled.

"How dare you ask me that Riven! YOU left ME! I've been miserable ever since that day and now you think you have the right to ask me that?!" Musa shouted furiously and looked at me in the eyes with pure anger.

"That doesn't matter Musa and you still haven't answered my question! Who is her father?!" I repeated and looked at her right in the eyes. Her eyes were now different. Musa's eyes showed hurt and her lips were in a frown. She closed her eyes and tears started to form. Damn it! I didn't mean to make her cry! It really hurts me every time I see her cry. It's so heartbreaking and I never want to see her cry again. And now it's definitely my fault...like it always is. I started to feel guilty for making her cry, again.

"Musa, I didn't mean to-"

"You're not the father...It's definitely not you, Riven" Musa said and went to Melody. She grabbed Melody's hand and ran out of the school with her. I stood there in shock. It felt like my heart just broke at hearing what she said. Her voice was cold and she was angry. She has every right to be. I know I left her so it is none of my business. She was right. But everything was still a shock to me. I just found out that MELODY, AKA my student, is MUSA'S daughter! I can't believe it! My favourite student turned out to be the daughter of the woman I used to love. Musa was my life, my everything...but I ruined it.

It's too late now. I'm clearly not Melody's father. So that means Musa's with someone else. She has a family...

I sighed in sadness and went to the reception to get my stuff. I kept on thinking about what happened... I hurt my Musa again. I tried my best to avoid it, but I just can't. I'm so angry that she has a daughter. But I do like Melody. She's a smart and nice kid. But the thought of Musa having a child that's not mine, makes me feel slightly...jealous. That means Musa has a husband. I'm really too late. And I never should've shouted and get angry at her. She has every right not to tell me who Melody's father is coz I'm not with her. She's definitely out of my life for good.

**Musa POV**

I was driving home in my car. I can't believe what just happened! RIVEN is MELODY'S teacher! I really can't believe it! That means Melody sees Riven every single day! But last week when I asked Melody what Mr Spencer looks like, she said Mr Spencer looked different and didn't have magenta hair! And I should have known that it was Riven all along...

It suddenly started raining...very badly. The rain was very heavy and I could barely see the window of my car! Well, rain to represent how sad I am and how the tears fall...it's like I'm crying a river...

I can't stand seeing him anymore. The hurt comes back and the break up is haunting me. I honestly don't know what to do anymore! And I would never have thought that Riven would be her teacher! It's all just crazy and I wish none of this ever happened! Why oh why did I have to meet Riven again? and I can't believe I cried in front of him again...

I wiped some of my tears and put on a confident face. No worries Musa...it's not that bad. Except that it's REALLY bad!

"Mommy? Are you okay?" I heard Melody's soft voice ask. I looked to my left where Melody was sat and I nodded. I could tell she was very sad and concerned about me coz of her voice and her expression. She frowned at me and fiddled with her fingers. I could tell that she was guilty about something.

"I'm okay baby...don't be sad..." I whispered and smiled at Mel reassuringly. I touched her hand and stroked it. She is so much like Riven... when she's guilty, she fiddles with her fingers, just like what Riven does. And she gets concerned about me when I'm sad...just like Riven.

"How do you know Mr Spencer?" Melody questioned.

I sighed, "I just do sweetie and it's a long story...maybe I'll tell you about it one day but not now, okay?"

"Owkay" Melody replied. I smiled at her and carried on driving. I know it's bad not to tell your daughter who their father is but Riven just doesn't deserve to know. And Melody deserves to know who her father is but if only her father hadn't hurt me. Riven left me and he's a total jerk so he doesn't deserve to know the truth. But I knew I couldn't keep this a secret any longer... they both need to know the truth. I'm sure it'll be easy to tell them someday...but I'm just not prepared to tell them now.

If Riven actually changed, I might consider forgiving him...but what am I thinking?! I can't just forgive him easily like that! I sighed again and frowned. I wish everything would be different...just different.

Suddenly, the rain became heavier making the window not visible.  
"For god's sake!" I hissed and tried to see where I'm going. This is not my day!

I heard the wheels of the car make a screeching sound that made my ears tingle.  
"MOMMY!" I heard Melody scream so loud.

Everything happened in a split of a second...that was it...

I could hear Melody's screams and the rough noises of the car crashing. It took me five seconds to realise what was actually happening...

I couldn't control it! I couldn't control my car! The wheel of the car somehow hit a huge rock and before we knew it, WE WERE HAVING AN ACCIDENT!

I had a huge head ache...my head was spinning and my mind was racing. I didn't know what happened. But one thing I knew I had to do was to save Melody. My daughter.

I mumbled a quick protection spell and pointed it at Melody. I then felt my body go front wards and I saw a big tree in front of us.  
"Ahhh!" I heard Melody scream. Shards of glass touched my skin and damaged it. I felt the pain go through my skin and I felt blood running down my body...

But then I felt a sharp pain go through my head. And before I knew it...everything went black.

**Riven POV**

I got into my car and started driving.

"Fuck! It had to rain hadn't it?!" I cursed. I hate rain coz it makes driving a bit harder. I know you can wipe the water off the window but I just hate it. What a sad weather for a sad day...

I don't even know if I want to see Musa again. I hate her now, I really do. Why does she have to make everything hard? But then again...I am the one who made it hard. I did hurt Musa. I really did. And I feel absolutely guilty about it.

I put my head down and sighed. Why the hell can't I get _her_ out of my head?! It's coz I still freakin' love her! I really do!

I looked out the window and spotted something. Oh...it's just a car that crashed into a tree. No big deal! Wait, what the hell?! Did I just see a car crash into a tree?! Damn! I need to help the person whoever crashed into that tree!

But why didn't anybody help anyway?

I put my coat on and parked my car at the edge of somewhere. Shit! It's still raining! But who cares? I need to help this person! I was walking towards the car. As I got closer to the crashed car, I heard screams and cries.

"Mommy!" I heard a little girl's voice scream. Strangely, I recognized it. I think I've heard that voice somewhere before...Shit! Melody! It's Melody!

I ran towards the damaged car and looked at it closely. The front of the red car was crashed into a tree and the windows weren't visible. They were all broken. I also saw a bit of blood near the front.

"Mommy!" I heard the voice cry. I immediately tore open the broken door and what I saw surprised me...

"M-Melody?" I gasped. Melody was sat on her seat with her knees up to her chest. Tears were running down her face and she looked terrified. She looked up to see me.

"Riven!" Melody cried and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her straight away. I looked at the horrible scene in front of me.

"Holy shit! Damn, sorry Mel" I said, "Shh...it's okay..." I tried to comfort her and I stroked her back.

"M-m-mommy was driving but then she lost c-control! And she made a protection spell so that I wouldn't get hurt!" Melody sobbed and pulled away from me. I was horrified when I saw Musa! She still had her seat belt on and she was still wearing her red blouse and black skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail before but now her hair was down and there was blood practically every where!

Musa's eyes were closed and she had a big cut on the side of her stomach caused by the shards of glass from the window. It also looked like she hit her forehead on the steering wheel coz there was blood dripping down her forehead. It wasn't a scene a 5 year old child should ever see. It was devastating and my heart broke when I saw Musa, the one I love, injured. She looked lifeless...

"Shh...it's gonna be okay Mel...let me check your mom" I soothed and went towards Musa. I unbuckled her seat belt and cradled her in my arms.

"Musa! Please! Wake up!" I cried and shook Musa's body. Musa's eyes were half open! It looked like she was still conscious! I shook her again and Musa's eyes fluttered open. Her breathing was heavy and she was weak.

"Riven..." she whispered and reached her hand up towards my cheek. Musa's eyes showed love and...guilt?

"Musa, you're going to be okay! All right?!" I cried. Tears ran down Musa's eyes and her eyes shut close. Tears ran down my eyes...

"Musa! Please don't do this to me!" I sobbed and shook her even more. All I could hear was the drops of rain, Melody's whimpers, and Musa's heavy breathing... she's still okay! Musa's still breathing! I'm not ready to lose her yet. My Musa needs to be okay!

I wiped the tears away and looked at Melody. She was crying and looking at me.  
"We need to get your mommy to the hospital, now" I said and took off my coat. I wrapped my coat around Melody so that she won't get wet in the rain.

Melody and I came out of Musa's car and I carried Musa bridal style.  
"Come on Mel! We need to run towards my car, okay?" I said.

"Owkay!" Melody nodded and we quickly ran towards my car. I looked down at Musa in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Musa..." I whispered and frowned. I opened the front door to the car and let Melody get in and I gently placed Musa on the back seat. I went in the car my car and started driving.

I can't believe what happened! God, I can't help but think that this is all my fault! Poor Musa...and Melody. Even though Melody's not my daughter, I still care about her so much. I looked to my left and watched Melody. Her face was in a frown. She did stop crying but I could tell she was still frightened.

"Mel...you mommy will be okay...I just know it" I assured her. Melody looked up and nodded.

"Owkay" Melody said and put her head down.

"Hey, she is going to be okay and I mean it. She is strong so she should be able to get through this. And I hate seeing you frown, so smile a bit kid" I said and lifted up her chin with my finger.

"Thank you Mr- I mean Riven" Melody smiled and I chuckled. I'm sure Musa will be okay. I know my Musa. She's been through a lot of stuff even worse than this. She can get through this...I'm sure of it.. And I wouldn't be able to stand it if Musa doesn't survive.

I love Musa...she is my life. And I hope she'll be okay...

**Hey guys! This is such a sad chapter! Ok, Musa did have an accident but Musa will be okay! this story isn't a sad story it will be a pretty happy one! And Musa won't die, am I really that mean? And Musa just met Riven and it's only chapter 7 so she will be okay. Musa will be okay in the next chap!**

**Musa and Riven will get closer in the future chapters and of course, it will have a happy ending! And sorry for updating late.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! I will update soon so Plz review!**

**By the way, I will be writing a sequel to **_**The Hate and Love dilemma**_** very soon once I have finished **_**I Still Love You**_**. But I'm not sure what you readers would like the sequel to be about so Plz review or PM me to give me some ideas about it please! I'm really not sure what you guys want it to be about like a sad, happy, funny, romantic story so if you want to tell me then just tell me! Thanks a lot :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Why forever?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 8: Why Forever?

**Riven POV**

"Thank you Mr- I mean Riven" Melody smiled and I chuckled. I'm sure Musa will be okay. I know my Musa. She's been through a lot of stuff even worse than this. She can get through this...I'm sure of it.. And I wouldn't be able to stand it if Musa doesn't survive.

I love Musa...she is my life. And I hope she'll be okay...

10 minutes later...

Melody and I were sat on a small sofa next to a room in the hospital. We arrived in this hospital 5 minutes earlier and now we were waiting. Musa is being checked in the room and we're expecting the doctor to come out in a few minutes to tell us how Musa is doing. He might tell us whether Musa needs an operation or something but I'm honestly not sure. I feel so guilty about everything. I feel like it's my fault. maybe we should never have had that stupid little argument in the school.

Melody was sat next to me with her head down. I knew very well that she is worried about her mother. Poor kid... I feel exactly the same way. I do hope that Musa is okay. I haven't seen her much and the thought of her nearly in the edge of death it just make same feel horrible...just horrible. I wish none of this happened. I don't even know what exactly happened but I'm sure as hell gonna find out soon. I looked at Mel in the eyes and her eyes were closed. It looked like she really wanted to cry but she holds it in, like she doesn't want to show any emotion...I do that sometimes.

"Hey kid...I mean Melody, you can cry you know. You did cry earlier. I know you are worried about your mom just like me but you don't have to bottle up your emotions. You can let it out..." I said, not looking at her. Instead, I leaned my forehead on my hands and sighed.

"I know but I just... I don't know. I do want to cry but I just...can't. I want to be strong. I also remember something my mommy said once... she said that my father is a lot like me too. He doesn't show any emotions much" Melody explained. Wow, I've only known her for about a week and the first time I met her, she still speak like a three year old but now she's already very good at speaking very well. But my head immediately shot up when I heard what she said. Her father doesn't show much emotions like...me?

"Well it's okay now...and...Who is your father?" I questioned. Melody looked at me and frowned.

"I never met him" she replied.  
"You never met him?" I said, surprised. Suddenly, Melody burst out crying.

"Hey...Mel..." I whispered and_ tried_ to comfort her. I was never good at comforting...especially comforting kids! I wouldn't know would I?!

I then felt Melody getting closer to me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. It was the least I could do.  
"Shh...everything's going to be okay...you know that right?" I soothed and moved my hand on her back up and down. Melody sobbed and nodded a bit. But there was this some sort of...connection! it feels like I'm meant to be hugging her. Sure, I never hugged her before but it felt right. I knew I have a bond with her from the start...but I'm not sure what sort of bond I have with her..

"I-it's just that...I never met my daddy and I'm also worried about mommy coz she's been through a lot! I sometimes hear her cry but I'm not sure why! I think it's coz of daddy...but I'm not sure" Melody cried.

I sighed and hugged her tighter. Poor kid...I feel really bad and how come she never met her dad? And who the hell is Musa's husband anyway?! If Mel never met him then he might have left Musa or they got divorced! If I ever find out who Musa's ex is then I'll beat the hell out of him! How could he do this to Melody?  
"Your mommy will be okay, I promise" I started to cry as well. God, get a hold of yourself Riven! I normally don't cry in front of anybody and the only person I've cried in front of is...Musa. And now here I am with her child!

I wiped some of my tears away and sighed. Melody wiped her tears away and stuck her small finger out to me.

"Pinky promise?" Melody asked with an adorable smile. I smiled back and wrapped my finger around hers.

"Now you promise me one thing, promise to believe in your mom and believe that she'll be fine, okay?" I asked.  
"Owkay" Melody said in her cute voice and hugged me once again. It really felt like I'm Mel's father. Though I'm not sure why.

Suddenly, we heard the door open and the doctor came out. God! Finally! We've been worried sick and waiting for some news! And hopefully, we hear positive news. The doctor is called Dr Clarke.

"Finally!" Melody sighed and stood up.

"Well I have some good news.." Dr Clarke explained, "It looks like Musa is going to survive and she will be okay. However, she did have some bad wounds and she was injured very badly so she needs to get an operation that won't take long and she will approximately wake up in 3 days or less. Would it be okay for her to undergo this operation?"

"Thank god! Yes definitely!" I smiled excitedly. Musa is going to be okay! But she will wake up in 3 days or less, but who cares?! She is gonna be fine! I looked down at Melody and she grinned.

"I already know that this young girl is Musa's daughter. May I ask you, who you are please?" Dr Clarke questioned, pointing at me. My eyes widened after he said that. Damn! What am I supposed to say?! I can't just say that I'm someone who knows Musa and used to date her! I'm practically a stranger to Musa now!

"He's my uncle!" Melody shrieked. She looked up at me and smiled. Wow, this kid just lied to a doctor! But, I guess I'll go along with it. That meant the doctors think I'm Musa's brother but we look nothing alike! She has dark blue hair and eyes and I have magenta hair and purple eyes! But...Melody does look _a lot_ like me!

"Is that true?" Dr Clarke asked. I nodded and smiled.  
"It's funny coz you look a lot like the kid!" Dr Clarke grinned, "Well the operation is going to start in a few minutes and you are allowed to see Musa tomorrow since she needs her rest, though she isn't going to be awake tomorrow"

Melody and I nodded and we sat back down. This was really awkward coz I've only known Melody for 5 DAYS, plus, I'm only her TEACHER! How does this kid even trust me? Maybe it's coz she knows I know Musa. Musa probably hasn't told Melody anything about me.  
"Mel, the doctor said we can see your mom tomorrow but I'm not really sure what to do now coz I've only known you for about 5 days and I'm only your teacher" I explained.

"But you know my mommy right? So I trust you. I think we should go home now" Melody said.  
"Ok but if we go to my house, you won't have any clothes" I said. Melody picked something up from the seat next to her and gave it to me. It was the key to Musa's house. God, this kid is smart! I haven't even thought about that! The doctor gave Musa's belongings to us earlier!

"Very good kid. So you're staying with me then" I smiled and stood up. It was about 4:15 PM now. We walked towards my black car. I drove to my house to get my clothes and some other stuff and now I'm driving to Musa's house. I

"Luckily it's Saturday tomorrow so I won't have school and you won't have work since you are my teacher" Melody smiled. I nodded and we finally arrived in Musa's house. I got the address earlier so I already knew where Musa's house is. Later on that night, I cooked some dinner and Melody got dressed in her pyjamas. We were now sitting on the couch and watching TV. I kept on looking around Musa's house. So this is where she lives... just with Melody. I actually thought she had a husband a few days ago! I underestimated her... and how has she been after the break up? I'm sure I broke up with her and left her heartbroken and I'm so guilty about that... but I want to know more about her past. The past after me. Who is Mel's father?

I heard Melody yawn and I realised that it was 7:30 PM.  
"Melody, it's time for you to sleep" I smiled.  
"No! I don't wanna sleep!" Melody whined and kicked her feet in the air.  
"Oh come on!" I laughed.

"No!" Melody crossed her arms.

"Ok if you don't then I will tickle you..." I teased and started tickling her tummy. Melody laughed out loud and tried to get my hands away. I also laughed. We were having a nice time. It's like I'm spending daughter and father time with her. But she isn't my daughter.

"Stop! Stop! Okay I will sleep!" Melody giggled and I stopped tickling her. Melody yawned again. I carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. Her room was quite nice actually...Musa did a good job! There were some musical notes and I could tell that Melody's favourite colour is magenta and red. She had a lot of stuffed toys and some other things.

Whoever Melody's father is, he has magenta hair, like me. My hair colour is exactly the same as hers but I know I'm not her dad. Maybe that guy I saw who was with Musa last time was her dad! I overheard their small conversation that time and I think his name was Jordan. He had dark magenta hair. Strange...

"Hello!" Melody waved her hand in front of me and broke my thoughts.  
"Oh yeah...what does your mom do to get you to sleep?" I asked. I'm sat on the edge of her bed.

"Normally sing or read stories but she rarely does it coz I don't want it. So it's okay..." Melody said.  
"Ok then. Good night" I smiled. Melody sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you and goodnight Riven" Melody grinned and pulled away. I stood up but then Melody said, "Wait!"

I sat back down and looked at her.  
"I just wanted to ask, you do know my mom but what was she to you?" Melody questioned. I sighed and thought about it. I can't just tell Melody that I broke up with Musa! She's too young to know that yet. I suppose I could say that I'm close friend.

"You'll find out sometime in the future Melody...but all I can say now is that I'm a very close friend and I knew her for 4 years" I replied. Melody nodded.

"Are you one of the Specialists?" Melody asked. I looked at her in confusion and nodded.  
"My mommy told me a bit about them and that she was in a group called the Winx, who are a group of fairies, and their boyfriends were called the Specialists. Were you my mom's boyfriend?" Melody explained.

"Am...I...Musa's...boyfriend? No! Definitely not! Of course I'm not her boyfriend" I told her nervously and Melody nodded.  
"Thanks and goodnight again" Melody smiled.  
"You're welcome and good night too" I grinned and kissed her forehead. I turned her pink night light on and left the room.

I sighed and went in the spare bedroom. Melody told me that there was a spare bedroom here and it has a bed too. I lied down on the bed and thought about some stuff. Oh god, I just found out today that Musa has a daughter. It's still just a shock to me. I really can't believe it!

I then remembered that I still have Musa's house key so I decided to put it in Musa's room so it's safe. I walked towards Musa's room and opened the door. I crept quietly in her room and looked around. I placed Musa's keys on the bedside table and turned around to leave. But then I noticed something...

The sight of small shiny chains hanging out of the drawer caught my eyes. I walked towards the bedside table again and opened the drawer to reveal something that brought back so many memories. I took it in my hands and looked at it closely. It was a platinum necklace that had a Red Ruby gem shaped into a heart. I opened the Ruby gem and it revealed a small picture of me and Musa kissing in it. Under the picture were the words: _MxR forever_. I remember this. I remember it! This is the necklace I gave to Musa three days before the break up! I gave it to her so that she'll never forget me and that I love her so much. I remembered that day when we were so happy...that was until I broke up with her...

_~Flash back~ _

_**No POV**_

_Riven's heart beat so fast. He didn't want to be nervous but he couldn't help it. He paced around near the gates of Alfea with a worried look. He was never the romantic type so what would she think of the beautiful bouquet of red roses he held in his hands? _

_He took a deep breath and held the small box in his other hand. He was waiting for her to come since the Winx and his friends have decided to stay in Red Fountain for the night and watch a movie which meant him and Musa would have alone time together. People would always think that they don't like alone time coz they rarely show affection towards each other when they're in public but they never knew that they do show affection towards each other when they're alone which meant they love being alone together. _

_It was 6:00 PM and the sky was still blue, but turning darker by the second. Riven took a deep breath and waited. It was silent in Alfea and all he could hear was the mild cold wind that blew against him.  
"Riven?" he heard the beautiful voice call his name. It echoed through his ears and he definitely recognised it. He looked up and his eyes widened by her beauty._

_She's beautiful Riven thought. She crept silently towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he slipped his arms around her. She was wearing a red flowy dress that reached above her knees, the top part of the red dress was a bit like a tank top and it was quite tight at the top and loose on the skirt, the top part had a small red flower in between her breasts and the straps that were on her shoulder was very thin and small. Her long midnight blue hair was down and there was a red flower above her left ear and her fringe was resting on her forehead. She wore a pair of red strappy high heels. _

_He looked down at her and stared at her cherry red lips. Her ocean blue eyes met his violet ones.  
"You look so beautiful, Musa" he smirked. A light shade of red appeared on her face and he chuckled at her. She was so cute when she blushed. Riven handed her the big beautiful bouquet of red roses and she gladly took them. Her eyes widened when she saw them and her eyes were mesmerised by the beauty of the roses. But the most important thing she cared about was the fact that he gave them to her presenting his love for her. _

"_It's so beautiful Riven! And you do know that roses are my favourite. Thank you!" Musa smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Riven sighed in relief and shook the nervousness away. He didn't have to worry about her not liking them coz she loved them. A smile crept on his handsome face. He still had the other thing he wanted to give her but he decided to give it to her later. _

"_So...what do I get for giving you such a beautiful bouquet of flowers then?" Riven asked and placed his hand on her back and pulled her towards him. Their bodies were pressed against each other's and they were so close. Musa could feel his hot breath on her skin and it made her tingle. _

_Riven leaned in for a kiss but then he felt her finger touch his lips.  
"Good things come to those who wait" Musa whispered sexily which made him want her even more. Musa smirked at him and Riven chuckled._

"_Fine by me but let's see if you can wait" Riven smirked at her and pulled away. _

"_So...do you want to take a walk in the forest or go into my dorm and hang out instead?" Musa asked and played with the collar of his shirt. _

"_I suppose its better being in your dorm" Riven shrugged. Musa giggled and hugged him. They walked into Alfea and into Musa's room. _

"_Your room looks nice" Riven said and looked around._

"_Of course it is and I'm gonna get changed into my pyjamas since we're staying here for the night anyway" Musa told Riven and he nodded. Musa went to her closet which was next to Riven and started to undress. _

"_You don't mind if I change in front of you, right?" Musa smirked. Riven turned around to face her._

"_No...I wouldn't mind at all!" he chuckled. _

_On the other side it was Tecna's bed and stuff. Riven then spotted a book on Musa's bedside table and he picked it up. It was a red book and he thinks it's her diary. He was about to open it but then Musa came behind him._

"_No! Riven that's my diary! You can't open it!" Musa shouted. Riven turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her only in a red with black lace bra and panties. _

"_Whoa!" Riven smirked. Musa chuckled and stepped closer to him._

"_I bet your enjoying the view" Musa smirked at him. _

_She tried desperately to get her diary and she didn't want him to read it coz the diary is mostly about him and it would be embarrassing if he read it. Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip. _

_She felt his hand run up her back and it made her shiver from the feeling of his hand on her bare skin. His hot breath touched her neck making her giggle. Musa's navy eyes locked into his violet ones as she dug her small hands in his hair. Riven pressed his body on hers and started kissing her shoulder and up her neck, the sensation was overwhelming and she almost forgot about her diary._

_Musa felt her body heat up; she loved the feeling of his caresses. His hand touched her stomach and went up her body. It was getting hot between the two of them until Musa looked up and gently pressed her soft lips on his lips. His hands stayed on her waist and her arms remained on his neck. _

_Musa let out a soft moan as the kiss grew deeper. They totally forgot about anything around them. They only wanted to stay together and like this forever. All of their emotions were expressed in that kiss as they tried to get as close as possible. That was until they had to pull away..._

"_Wow that was amazing..." Riven smiled with his eyes still closed. Musa shook her head while chuckling and then took this chance to get her diary back. She snatched it off his hands and took a step back._

"_You're evil" Riven laughed at her with a wicked smile. Musa pecked him quickly on the lips and turned around._

"_And that's why you love me!" She teased. _

"_By the way, you look super sexy" Riven smirked. Musa laughed and put on a red silk night gown that ended just below her but and the top of it had thin straps and it was like a tank top. She let her long hair down and took the little flower clip off. Riven also changed into some pyjamas he brought with him. Riven decided to walk towards the balcony to get some fresh air while Musa had to get something. _

"_Hey...what are you doing out here?" Riven heard her voice say. He turned around to see her holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. _

"_Getting some fresh air" he replied. Musa stood next to him and poured some of the wine._

"_Are you even allowed to have wine in Alfea?" Riven asked and took a sip of the wine. _

"_No but I'm a bad girl so I'm allowing it anyway" Musa laughed and poured some wine for herself. They both leaned on the balcony and stared at the stars in the sky._

"_It's so beautiful" Musa grinned. _

"_Your beautiful Musa" Riven smiled at her and turned to her. Musa blushed and cuddled up to him. Riven decided that it was the right time to give her the thing he's always wanted to give to her. _

"_Uhh...Muse" Riven whispered. Musa looked up at him, still in his arms. Riven pulled away and took something out of his pocket which revealed a small red velvet box. Musa's eyes widened in surprise. _

"_You're not gonna propose to me, are you?" Musa asked. _

"_Maybe...maybe not yet" Riven chuckled and opened the box. _

"_Wow" Musa gasped when she saw it. There, laid a platinum necklace with a red ruby gem shaped into a heart. _

"_Oh my god Riven, it's amazing! I love it!" Musa screamed in happiness. She definitely loved the necklace he got for her. She smiled at Riven and he smiled too. _

_She immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips, while he carried her and spun her around.  
"I love you, Riven. I love you so much! Thanks!" Musa grinned. She cupped his cheeks with her hands. Riven put her down and kissed her again. _

"_I love you too" Riven smiled and gave her the necklace. _

_He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she looked at the necklace. _

"_Open it" he whispered in her ear. She did as he told and her eyes sparkled. She started to sob and tears formed in her eyes.  
"It's beautiful" Musa smiled. It had a picture of her and Riven in it and under it had some words she'll always remember. _

"_Do you mean it?" Musa asked._

"_What?" _

"_Did you mean it? That we're gonna be together...__**forever**__?" Musa repeated. _

"_Yes I did...do you want to be with me forever?" Riven smiled.  
"Of course I do! Thank you darling" Musa grinned. Riven put the necklace on her. _

_Musa hugged tightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You know what this means?" Musa smirked sexily and grabbed his collar while bringing him in the room with her. _

"_Oh yeah" Riven smirked. Musa lied down on the bed as Riven crawled on top of her. _

_Musa brought his collar down and pressed her lips on his. Their lips fitted perfectly. But the kiss grew dangerously out of hand. It grew deeper and deeper until they didn't realise what they were doing. But that night, they were together. They wanted to be together...forever. And Musa still had the necklace on the whole time. She knew she wanted to keep it on forever. _

"_Musa, are you sure about this?" Riven whispered in her ear._

"_I'm sure" Musa smirked at him and they carried on with what they are doing. They loved each other, and they wanted to be together forever. _

_But they never realised what will happen if they do 'it'..._

_~End of flashback~_

I put the necklace down and sat on Musa's bed. Even that necklace itself brought back so many memories... I sighed and ran my hands through my magenta hair. Musa had the necklace on the whole night...while we made love. I loved that memory and I cherished it forever coz it was the best night of my life. I love Musa. And that was when we lost virginity to each other.

But a few days later, it was the break up. I regretted it. I felt so awful coz a few days earlier, I promised Musa that I would stay with her forever. That's why I hate the word 'forever'. Coz I promised that I would stay with the love of my life forever...but I couldn't keep that promise..

But the biggest question was...why does she still keep this with her? Does she still have feelings for me? I'm not entirely sure... but I hope she still does. I still love Musa...

**Hey guys! Sorry for late update again. I'm doing a new story very soon but I haven't thought of a title yet and it's gonna be another MxR story! Thanks so much for reading this story and I will post the next chap soon! Sorry there hasn't been much MxR moments in the past few chaps including this one, so there will be more romance coming very soon! I hope you liked it and thanks so much for the great reviews! I really appreciate it! Oh, and Musa will be okay in the next chap!**

**Plz review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The one who saved me

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 9: The one who saved me

**Big Special thanks to Symphony911! She helped me on this chap, you're awesome!  
And also thanks to MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever, hiiina and MusaxRiven! You guys are great too!**

But the biggest question was...why does she still keep this with her? Does she still have feelings for me? I'm not entirely sure... but I hope she still does. I still love Musa...

I sighed and stood up to leave the room. I lied down on my bed and drifted off to sleep...

The next morning...

I decided that me and Melody should do something today. I just took a shower and I got dressed in my normal clothes. I peeked in Melody's room and she was still asleep. I smiled when I saw her. She's adorable.

I looked through Musa's fridge and saw some food that Melody might want to eat for breakfast. I decided to make pancakes with honey. I was mixing the batter of the pancake when Mel came in.  
"Morning! Did you have a good sleep, kid?" I smiled.

"Un!" she nodded and sat down at the table.  
"Do you want a glass of milk with your pancakes?" I questioned.

"Yay! We're having pancakes! And yes!" Melody grinned and I chuckled. Melody was already ready. She was wearing a little baby pink dress that reached her knees; it had a red ribbon around the waist part and a big red bow at the back. Melody's magenta hair was in a high ponytail with her fringe resting on her forehead.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.  
"Can we go to the park and eat ice cream?" Melody asked.

"Sure" I chuckled, "We are going to see your mom at 2 in the afternoon, kay?"

She nodded and I drove to the park. Melody and I had an amazing day together. We went to different places and it looked like she was having fun. We also went to this fair and rode some rides and I won her a baby pink teddy bear soft toy that she loved so much.

It was finally 2:00 PM. We drove to the hospital and went in. We were waiting outside the door until the doctor tells us if we can come in and see Musa. I do miss her. I sighed and leaned my forehead on my hands. I do hope Musa will be okay. I looked at Melody and her hands were shaking. She was also hugging the teddy bear I won for her. The soft toy was very big. Her face was in a frown and it made me sad too.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned, breaking the silence.

"Kinda" Melody replied simply and put her hands together, "I just hope mommy will be owkay"

"She will...I promised, remember?" I smiled a bit.

"Yeah" Melody smiled a bit too. All of a sudden, the doctor came.  
"You may see Musa" Dr Clarke smiled and walked off somewhere. Melody looked at me and sighed.

She took my hand around hers and we went in the room. My eyes wandered around the room until they froze when I saw Musa. She was on the bed, unconscious.  
"Mommy!" Melody ran to Musa's side. She stared at her mother for a moment before letting tears run down her eyes.

I frowned when I saw what was happening. I came next to Melody and picked her up. I placed her next to Musa on the bed and then I stared at Musa. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. But I kept on reminding myself: she's going to be okay. But it's just horrible looking at Musa in a critical condition. But I know that she is gonna be okay coz she's strong. I know Musa.

Melody turned around and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at Musa again. Melody let go and hugged her mother. I sat on the chair that was next to Musa's bed.

"Shh...it's gonna be okay Mel..." I soothed. Melody nodded and sniffed, wiping her tears away. I feel a bit guilty about the accident. I know it's not entirely my fault but I'm guilty about it.

We stayed in that room for an hour until Melody wanted to go home.  
"Can we go now?" Mel asked.

"Yes" I smiled a bit and Melody walked towards the door. I looked at Musa once more and sighed, leaning my face down towards hers. I kissed Musa's forehead and walked away.

"I hope you're gonna be okay tomorrow, Musa" I whispered and we left the room...

The next morning...

Musa should wake up today. But I was worried about seeing her. What if she doesn't want to see me? I know she hates me so much...so I don't think I can see her. She probably doesn't want to see me either! I was having too many negative thoughts in my mind and I got confused. Melody and I were already in the hospital and we were waiting...but that was until the doctor came.

I didn't want to see Musa. I can't face her again. I knew I had to leave.  
"Good morning sir, we have just found some more people that might like to see Musa when she wakes up so the nurse called somebody named Stella to come here and I'm guessing she's bringing some more people" Dr Clarke explained. Wait...Stella? As in my friend Stella Solaria?

I haven't seen her in years! And she's coming with the whole group! Shit! I know the Winx and my friends hate me coz I broke up with Musa, so they won't like to see me! Damn! What should I do?

I can't see them! Well...not yet anyway! I looked down at Melody with a worried expression.  
"Mel...I can't see Stella and the group yet...coz I haven't seen them in years!" I said. Melody noticed the worry in my face and nodded.

"So you can't see auntie Stella? And my other uncles and aunties?" Melody asked. I nodded.

"I can't leave you alone here...hmm...let me call Mrs Young to come here, she knows your mother, right?" I asked. Melody nodded. I quickly called Bella and she came. She came so quickly coz she herself is a fairy. I hugged Melody and walked towards Bella.

"Bella, please can you do me a favour?" I said. Bella nodded as I explained to her that I can't see some of those people and she understood.

"Alright Riv" Bella smiled and kissed my cheek.

"OMG! I'm so worried about Musa! I just got a call about her being in an accident and now we're here!" I heard a voice. A VERY familiar voice. It was of course, the perky blonde who people call Stella. I know we used to dislike each other but I do admit, I miss her. I miss everybody actually. I wish we could be a group again! But that voice got closer and closer by the second. I looked around and nodded at Bella.

I quickly hid behind a wall in the corner and watched as they walk towards Melody and Bella. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened when I saw them! All of the looked a bit the same but...but...there were kids with them! There were little kids! Each kid looked a lot like their mother and father. Oh my god, I missed out on a lot! I really did...and it's all my fault!

I sighed in sadness and walked away. Melody seems happy to see them. I also heard some screams of excitement from Musa's room. Looks like Musa's awake. I guess I can leave, now that I know Musa is safe...

**Musa POV**

"Ugh...what happened?" I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. I looked around to see everybody's eyes on me! The Winx, the Specialists and their kids were here. I looked to my side and saw Melody. A huge smile crept on my face.

"Yay! Musa! You're awake!" Stella screamed and pulled me in for a hug. I smiled as Stella pulled away and she picked Melody up and placed her next to me on the bed. I kissed Mel's forehead and looked at everyone in confusion.

"So...what happened?" I repeated. They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you asking us what happened?! We don't know what happened! I just got a call and we had to come here coz apparently you had an accident! You tell us what happened" Stella said. I touched my head that was hurting a lot and closed my eyes to think._ I remembered being in my car...and suddenly crashing...and I got very badly injured. And...I did put a spell on Melody. But then...I fell unconscious. My head was bleeding and so was the side of my stomach. I couldn't remember anything else that happened..._

But why did I end up here? If Stella said they just came here today, then who brought me here?! I tried to think more. _And I remembered being picked up by somebody. __**  
"Musa! Please! Wake up!" **__I heard someone cry while shaking me. I looked up weakly and my blue eyes met violet amethyst ones. I reached my hand up and touched his cheek. _

"_**Riven..."**__ I whispered weakly. My eyes were closing..._

"_**Musa, you're going to be okay! All right?!"**__ the person cried. And after that, everything went black.._

"RIVEN!" I suddenly shouted. I was panting heavily and I was sat up. Everyone looked at me, confused. Their eyes widened when they heard the name I accidentally shouted.

"Oh please don't tell me it's another one of your dreams that has Riven rescuing you from the crash!" Tecna moaned.

"Yeah! I totally agree!" Stella and the others nodded.

"That's exactly what happened..." I whispered. Everyone was absolutely shocked by this!

"Exactly what happened in your dream, right?" Bloom said.  
"No! It's not a dream! I was there, remember? Riven was the one who saved us and took us to the hospital!" Melody suddenly said. Everybody's eyes turned to her.

"And...I stayed in my house with Riven taking care of me for two days!" Melody continued. Everyone gasped, even me.

"Musa...does she know that Riven is actually her father?" Aisha whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Guys...Riven turns out to be living here. I just found out last week" I said.  
"Isn't that a bad thing Musa? He broke your heart!" Aisha growled.

"But...he did save me! Actually he's been so kind to me! And I miss him so much! Don't all fo you miss him?!" I questioned. One by one, everyone slowly nodded.

"Go with what your heart tells you sweetie..." Flora smiled in a comforting tone.

Everyone was astonished. But I was the most shocked one. Riven saved me. I can't believe he would do that for me. And he took care of Mel. But I feel so guilty. So guilty that I'm keeping a secret from Melody and Riven. They don't know that they are related. But I'm gonna tell them the truth...one day.

**A few days later...**

I've rarely seen Riven for the past few days. I haven't even got the chance to thank him for saving me. I know I drop Melody off to school but I never see him in the school. Melody said that she does see him in school but he rarely talks to her. And it looks like he's avoiding me. I wonder why...

I was lying on my bed looking at the sun going down. Maybe I do need to talk to him. You know, sort out some stuff. I can't forgive him for breaking up with me yet. But I need to thank him for saving me. I could have died out there if he didn't save me! I owe him a lot. Melody was in her friend's house and her friend is called Kiara.

I went outside in my red pair of very short shorts and white tank top with my long hair in a high ponytail and my fringe resting on my forehead. I was about to go in my car but then I spotted a man with spiked up magenta hair walking out of a house across mine. Riven.

He was now walking on the path with his hands in his pockets. Bingo! I didn't need to drive to his house after all coz he was right across me!

"Riven!" I shouted. He turned around when he heard his name called and he stared at me. He looked at me for a minute before walking away, ignoring me. What the hell?! Is he ignoring me? Ooh! What a jerk!

I stomped off towards him and gave him a deadly glare.  
"Why are you ignoring me?!" I snapped.

"Here we go" I heard Riven mumble under his breath and started walking away again.  
"Riven! Ugh! You are such a jerk! Why are you angry at me?" I yelled.

"What do you want?" Riven growled and turned around. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I want to thank you...for saving me" I sobbed, "I could've died if you weren't there!"

I heard Riven take a deep breath, "Don't mention it...I'm sorry for being mean to you now...I just...I don't know! I've just seen you again and I'm guilty about 4 years ago so I promised myself not to see you again coz I'm afraid of...hurting you, again"

Riven stroked my hair and I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter.  
He continued, "I...saw the Winx, and Specialists yesterday...and...and...it made me feel-"

I silenced him down by putting my finger on his soft lips.  
"Shh..." I whispered and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Can we just forget about it?"

Riven's eyes looked so adorable coz of the way he was looking at me. I remember something similar to this happening back then when I was still with him. _I remembered that time near the park when he was apologising to me about being jealous of Jason and how he doesn't want to lose me. But that time, I placed my finger on his lips and then we kissed. _That was one of my most favourite moments with Riven. But the only different thing about now is, we're not together. And I wouldn't be able to kiss him again.

The way his cute amethyst eyes were looking at me made me melt. He nodded. A smile crept on my face as I let go my arms from him. It was quite awkward being this close to him again.

"I'm glad you're okay, Musa" Riven smiled a bit. I smiled at him too.

"Uhh...not that it's my business, but where's Melody?" Riven asked. I sighed. I wish he knew that it is his business coz he's her father. But I'm so happy to know that he cares about her. As if he loves her as his own child.

"She's at Kiara's house" I replied. But then there was silence between us.

"Do you maybe...want to have a cup of coffee in my house?" I asked.

"Umm..." Riven shrugged, "Sure I guess"

I took his hand and led him to my house. Riven took a seat on my sofa and I went into the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee. I put the cup of coffee on the table in front of him and he drank it.  
"So...I haven't seen you for a while" I said, trying to break the silence. It was VERY awkward between us! What am I supposed to say?! We're on good terms at the moment so that's good but we have nothing to talk about!

"Not that we need to...Musa, you didn't tell me that the Winx and Specialists has kids!" Riven suddenly snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well it is NOT my fault that you broke up with me!" I growled.

"Never mind...I don't want to quarrel anymore" Riven scowled.

"Never mind? For god's sake Riven! I can't just forget about it!" I shouted.  
"Please don't start..." Riven mumbled.

"I'm not starting! You did! And let's bring back the topic about YOU leaving ME!" I yelled.

"But I was talking about why the Winx had kids? And I don't want to talk about our break up! And by the way, I want to know who Melody's father is! And how come her father never met her?!" Riven shouted. _Coz you are the fucking father!_ I thought.

"I want to talk about our break up! You hurt me Riven! And...you don't deserve to know who her father is! It's not like it's your business or something! And who are you to care?" I screamed.

"Coz I feel sorry for her! I also treat her like my own child! And I'm starting to think the father left you coz you were being so damn annoying!" Riven scowled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Just LEAVE! LEAVE NOW!" I screamed so loudly and finally let my tears come out. Why does he want to know who Mel's father is so badly? Maybe he cares about her but does he care about me? He left me! I still can't forget that and this time, he has gone too far!

I saw Riven's eyes showed guilt one more time. But that was it. I'm fed up with him. I hate him so much! Why does he have to do this? I hate him so...

He stood up furiously and left the house. Leaving me thinking about everything that just happened. I never should have invited him in for coffee. I should have just left him to walk away, instead of hugging him. But I didn't let any more tears fall after this. I can't stand him anymore!

**Riven POV**

I've finally made some decisions. I don't want to work as a teacher in Magix primary anymore, and I decided to work in Red Fountain. And I'm also gonna try to avoid Musa; as much as I don't want to, I have to. I've hurt her too many times. I can't stand seeing her cry because of ME again. I do still care about Melody, but I can't see Musa again. Avoiding her is the best thing to do...I hope it'll work out.

A week later... I haven't seen Musa or Melody for a week now. Today's gonna be my first day of work in Red Fountain. I hope it isn't gonna be that bad. And once they heard that I will be teaching there, they were so happy coz they knew I was like one of the best students in Red Fountain years ago. And they couldn't believe that one of the best students will be teaching there now. So don't think it'll be bad.

I'm still good at my fighting skills. I haven't forgotten one thing about it. I was already dressed and I drove to Red Fountain in my black car.

When I arrived, they told me to wait near the office coz they were gonna introduce me to other professors who I might be working with. I stood nervously near the office but I was feeling so impatient. What took so long?!

They also said that there's a new head master here. The headmaster is called Mr Knightly. It really sounds familiar coz I know that Helia's surname is Knightly. But it's VERY unlikely for Helia to be the head master, right?

Mr. Foster was the one near the office and he's the one who's gonna be introducing me to some of the professors. He said he will introduce me to three professors and the head master. I sighed and waited for another few minutes until the door opened so I stood up.

Who I saw made my eyes widened.

"Let me introduce you to Professor Brandon Pearce, Sky Cunningham and Timmy Roberts" Mr Foster said. There, stood my friends. My old friends. Their eyes widened too...

I can't believe it's actually them!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chap! I'm sorry if it's quite boring and you must want Musa and Riven romantic moments right? And I know this sounds like a very sad story but when you read it further, it actually turns into a bit of a romantic comedy! It will actually turn hilarious! And don't worry, Musa and Riven will be together again and the next chapter is going to be called the **_**Disastrous Date**_**! **

**By the way, as you read further on in this story, it will get better, well, hopefully! This isn't a sad story and there will be a point where Musa kisses Riven in chapter 11! Ooh and Melody gets kidnapped and Riven will be risking his life to save her, so does that change Musa's feelings towards him? Find out soon! And thanks so much for the great reviews! Plz tell me whether I should continue this or delete this and write a new Musa and Riven story! ****And Plz Review!**** Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10: Disatruous Date!

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 10: Disastrous Date

"Let me introduce you to Professor Brandon Pearce, Sky Cunningham and Timmy Roberts" Mr Foster said. There, stood my friends. My old friends. Their eyes widened too...

I can't believe it's actually them!

"Uhh...I'm Riven...Spencer" I replied. I looked at them again. They didn't look different at all. They pretty much look the same. I was shaking a bit nervously coz I haven't seen them for 4 years!

"You don't need to introduce yourself to us, Riven" Sky chuckled.

"Hey bro! It's so good to see you!" Brandon smiled. I got a bit confused. Aren't they mad at me? For breaking up with Musa?

Mr Foster got confused as well! Then, surprisingly, the guys came up to me and we shook hands.  
"We used to be the Specialists! All of us!" Timmy proudly said. I grinned at them.

"Wow! You all look the same" I smirked.

"Well I will be getting the headmaster now" Mr Foster said and he left me with the guys. They then gave me a questioning look.

"Why the hell did you break up with Musa?" the all said at the same time. I sighed angrily and hissed, "I'll explain later"

"By the way, the headmaster is Helia" Brandon said.  
"WHAT?!" I said, shocked.

Mr Foster came back with the headmaster, who is of course, Helia. Hmm...Head master Knightly...how weird. He will be deciding if I should be allowed to work here so I hope he gives me a nice welcome like the guys did.

"This is Riven Spencer" Mr Foster said and left to get something. Helia walked towards me with his eyes widened.  
"Riven! What are you doing here?!" Helia growled. Wow, not a nice welcome!

"I want to be a professor" I said.

"Forget about it" Helia said.  
"Hey dude! Just hear me out! I know Flora is the comforting one and she had to be there _every time_ Musa's upset and cries about me, but I have a reason why I broke up with Musa. And it's not coz I never loved her!" I explained.

The guys waited impatiently and Helia nodded. "Go on"

I explained to them the reason why I broke up with Musa.  
"So you broke up with her coz of that? Well...it's nice to know you never stopped loving her but coz of your reason of breaking up with her, it does suggest that you love her so much. But I don't see why you didn't tell her? And instead you lied?" Helia said.

"I know...but I can't do anything now. And I just found out that she has a daughter" I said.

"Did...did she tell you who her father is?" Sky asked nervously I looked at him in confusion but shook my head.  
"Oh well...buddy, we can still be friends. And you can work here" Helia smiled.  
"But please don't tell Musa the real reason why I broke up with her. I promise to tell her the real reason later but not now coz I've only just seen her after 4 years!" I said. The guys nodded and smiled.

I smiled back...

**A week later...**

I was getting ready in my house. I met a girl a week ago and her name is Veronica. Today we are gonna have a date in one of the most famous restaurants in Magix, and I can't wait! Maybe I am ready to move on from Musa after all...

Veronica is actually very beautiful and sweet I guess. But I've got to say, Musa is way more beautiful than her. I prefer dark hair girls but I don't really mind. My magenta hair was in its usual spikes and I was wearing a casual outfit, but it was more date-like, and similar to a black suit. I went in my car and drove to her house which was 7 minutes away. I also haven't seen Musa for 2 weeks now. I do miss her. But she's probably moved on now. I also bought a beautiful bouquet of roses.

I knocked on the door and a stunning girl answered it. She had long curled blonde hair that reached her knees; her eyes were the same as Musa's but lighter blue and she was wearing a strapless purple dress.  
"You look beautiful" I complimented. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I gave her the roses and she pecked me on the lips and thanked me. We then arrived at the restaurant.

**Musa POV**

It's 7:00 PM right now. I have a date with Jordan. I know, I know he's my best friend that asked me out when we were 12 but now we're actually going out for real! I couldn't believe it! I can't say that I fancy him straight away but I agreed to this date coz I wanted to forget about Riven. We had that fight and we haven't seen each other in 2 weeks. But I hope I can get over him. Jordan asked me out on a date a few days ago. And Melody is in Stella's house coz she wanted to have a sleepover with Alex, Stella's son. They are best friends.

I straightened my long midnight blue hair that nearly reached my ankles and curled it a bit so it had big curls, making my hair reach under my knees. My fringe was tucked to the side and I wore a red strapless dress that was tight at the top and very flowy on the skirt. The skirt was almost see through like and had a bit of black layers as well. I put on a pair of red heels and I applied red ruby lipstick with some mascara and eyeliner.

I heard a knock at the door so I opened it and Jordan was there.  
"You look pretty Musa" Jordan smiled. I kissed him quickly on his cheek and we went to the restaurant. It was the most famous restaurant in Magix. But when we got there, it was FULL! We could barely see an empty table!

One of the waiters came.  
"I'm sorry but we are very full. There is one table left that can fit 4 people on but there is another couple waiting just like you. If you'd like to have that table, would you mind if that couple sit with you?" The waiter explained and asked. I looked to Jordan and he nodded. I kind of felt a bit disappointed by him. I do want to eat in this restaurant but I was hoping that we could have a table by ourselves so that we could get privacy. I guess he's just not that date type of guy. I remembered my many dates with Riven. He would always call me 'beautiful' instead of 'pretty' and he always brings me a gift like flowers. And we would always have a table to ourselves. I sighed. I do miss Riven, and I've gotta admit, he is better than Jordan.

The waiter showed us to our table and my eyes widened when I saw the couple who sat there!

"This is your table" the waiter said. I noticed violet eyes staring at me in confusion but I tried to ignore it. I elbowed Jordan and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I want us to have a date alone! Please can we just go to another restaurant?" I whispered. Jordan shook his head.

"Come on! Stop acting like this Musa! Just be happy that we even GOT a table! And I think they are very nice people" Jordan whispered back and smiled at Riven...and a girl.

"Wait...Veronica?" Jordan shouted. I looked at him in confusion.  
"She is my ex" Jordan smiled at me, pointing at Riven's date. I laughed awkwardly.

"That's uhh...nice to know" I said.

"Jord, your ex is here, I don't think it'll be a good idea to have our date here" I said. Jordan shrugged it off and sat on the chair, ignoring me. But he doesn't know that Riven is my ex.

"Hey Ver! And I'm guessing you're her date? I'm Jordan" Jordan shook Riven's hand.  
"I'm Riven"

"Nice to see you again" Veronica smiled cheekily at Jordan and I could see that Riven doesn't like it at all.

I felt so angry at Jordan! How could he do this to me? And this is SO weird! Riven's date, Veronica is Jordan's ex and Riven is my ex! Oh god, this isn't going to turn out well.

I sat down on the chair and stared at Riven. he does look quite handsome tonight. I watched as Jordan complimented Veronica by saying 'You look so beautiful tonight'. I got a bit angry. He only called me pretty and he called his ex so beautiful? I can't believe it.

"Your look absolutely beautiful, Musa" Riven whispered. I smiled at Riven. He's better at compliments than Jordan! God, I knew Jordan is a jerk as well. I've known him since I was 12! He used to be the school bully!

"Oh...Uhh...Musa, this is Veronica" Riven introduced me to his date. I shook her hand. She seems nice I guess. I turned back to Jordan. He was totally ignoring me! He was busy talking to his ex!

"Jordan!" I said.  
"What Musa?" Jordan sighed.

"How about we tell them how long we've known each other?" I asked him and got closer to him.

"Sure. I knew Musa when we were 12 years old and I asked her out that time" Jordan smiled.

"That's nice to know" Riven eyes wandered to the glass of wine in his hand and then up to me, "It doesn't really matter how long you met someone, at least you get to be together, and I love Veronica already even though I've known her for a week"

Veronica giggled and kissed his cheek. I felt my face heating up. No, I can't be jealous, can I?

Our food then came and Veronica was talking to Jordan again. Riven and I were quite bored actually. We were doing nothing while our dates were ignoring us. I tapped my glass of wine and sighed. I leaned closer to Riven who was across me.

"You ruined our date by coming to this restaurant, you jerk!" I growled quietly. Luckily Veronica and Jordan didn't hear.

"Umm? You ruined my date with Veronica by coming here too!" Riven hissed silently. I leaned back in my seat and gave him an apologetic look. He was right. It's nobody's fault that both of our dates are ruined. And why does Riven have to be with Veronica? God! And why the hell does Jordan have to be Veronica's ex?! It just makes it worse!

But I miss Riven! I really do! I haven't seen him for 4 weeks! And Melody says that she never sees him in class again and that she has a new teacher. I wonder why Riven left. Was it because of the argument we had?

I looked over at the corner and saw a man proposing to a woman. They looked so happy! The woman said 'yes' of course. It was just beautiful to watch. And everybody clapped and congratulated them. I wish if Riven didn't break up with me, he would propose to me. Just like what happened to that couple. But why did everything end up like this?

I'm also trying to think when I should tell Riven who Melody's father is. I wonder how he'll react! He'll probably get angry at me. But that's all in my head! What if he's happy when he finds out? But the biggest problem is, will he forgive me for lying to him? That thought kept running through my head.

I was still watching the couple but I was frowning. I wish I have a happy ending..  
"Musa? What's wrong?" Riven whispered. His eyes travelled to the couple and he was shocked of what I was looking at.

I decided to get Jordan's attention back. I put my hand on Jordan's chin and whispered something in his ear. Riven noticed it and he had a confused look. Jordan smirked at what I said and whispered something back in my ear and nibbled by ear a bit. I giggled. I pulled away from him and smiled. at least I got his attention back.

I turned back to look at Riven and he had...a furious look? His face was red and it looked like he was absolutely angry. Was he jealous of me and Jordan? Maybe he still has feelings for me! Oh god, I shouldn't have whispered that thing to Jordan! Now Riven's jealous! I think he is jealous anyway...

I know it whenever Riven is jealous coz I remembered that time when I met Jason. God, Riven hates that guy so much! But it shows how much he loves me. If he doesn't love me, he wouldn't be jealous. I then saw Riven talk to Veronica and making her laugh. I forgot the fact that he likes to make jokes and makes me laugh. But now he's with somebody else! And I can't stand it. I think I still have feelings for him! God, I know it's wrong to think that but I think I still like him! But he's hurt me! I can't just forgive him like that!

"So...Musa, can I ask you something?" I heard Jordan's voice ask. I was too busy staring at Riven and Veronica that I didn't even pay attention to Jordan. My eyes widened when I saw...Riven kissing Veronica!

He was kissing her on the lips! God, this is the worst! Has he really taken his revenge by taking it this far just coz I whispered something to Jordan? I felt my heart beat so fast and my eyes beginning to water.

I took a deep breath, and without thinking, I stood up.  
"Jordan, I'm so sorry, you are a really nice guy but I don't think we will work out" I sobbed and ran out of the restaurant.

I ran outside and just walked on the path. Oh great! It just had to rain, hadn't it?

I felt the cold droplets of water land on my white skin and I felt the cold wind brushing my hair. It was cold, and it's raining. I groaned and kept walking. I'm furious at Riven. And I'm so upset that he kissed that girl! Ugh! Why did I even love that good-for-nothing jerk in the first place?! And I do admit, I was jealous! Okay, I was jealous, coz he kissed her!

I'm also feeling guilty for leaving Jordan just like that. He was a nice guy, but I don't think he's the best. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I'm so depressed! I stepped on a big puddle of water making my already wet dress, soaked. My hair was so wet and my body was freezing and shaking.

It's so cold! Mascara was running down my cheeks too. I'm such a mess! My house is quite far away from here. And I came here in Jordan's car. I also shouldn't have worn this strapless short dress! And I blame it all on...RIVEN! All of this is HIS fault!

"Argh!" I screamed and stepped on another puddle. All I could hear was the droplets of rain touch the floor. I'm so frustrated and my head was hurting. I wiped my face so that there was no more black liquid from the mascara on my face.

"I hate him! I hate that cold-hearted, hot-headed j-"

"Jerk?" I heard someone finish my sentence. I knew who's voice it was..

I immediately wiped my tears away and put my head down. I sniffed a bit and sighed in frustration.  
"What do you want?!" I spat, still not turning around. My back was facing him. I could feel and hear his footsteps getting closer. I took a deep breath when I felt his hand touch my shoulder, and travelled down my arm and reach my waist.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it gave me a tingling feel. Soon, I could hear his breathing near my ear. My breathing was heavy coz it was cold. I felt his muscular body pressed against my back.  
"Musa, I'm sorry..." he whispered, his voice trailing off.

I felt all the rage inside of me reach its point. I turned around in a flash and pushed him away from me.  
"HOW COULD YOU?! WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO?!" I screamed at him with flood of tears running down my cheeks. He flinched at the loudness. I felt all of my anger expressed in that one sentence.

My face was distorted with rage.  
"You hurt me! I just...I can't! When I saw you kiss her, it broke my heart! Coz..I...might still have feelings for you..." I shouted but whispered the last part. I then got on my knees and sat on the cold, wet floor. My dress was stained by the dirt and my knees were caked with it too.

I leaned my face in my hands and cried...I just cried. I couldn't stand it! I can't stay away from him for so long! I still...I still...no! I can't! I hate him! I just do! I didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Riven...I'm not sure what my feelings for you are! I'm so...con...confused!" I cried, leaking more tears. I then felt him kneel down in front of me.

"I left...Veronica, coz of you. I mean, Muse, I still have feelings for you too. And just like you, I'm also confused..." Riven whispered. I closed my eyes and looked away so that he wouldn't see my face. It was still raining, and he is wet too.

I felt him lift my chin up with his finger. He looked at me directly in the eyes with his beautiful amethysts. He frowned at me and touched my cheek with his thumb.  
"I'm sorry for doing it Musa" Riven said. His voice was laced with hurt and guilt. I gulped and sniffed.

I closed my eyes and pushed his hand away, turning my head to the side.  
"D-do you m-mean it?" I stammered, taking a deep breath.

"Yes..." I heard Riven whisper ever so quietly that if it wasn't for my sonar ears, I wouldn't have heard it.

I let a few more tears fall and I jumped up and wrapped my shaking arms around him. I buried my face in his neck and cried. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I could feel his hand running up and down my back.

"Shh...it's okay, Muse. But I just want you to forgive me, for breaking up with you. And I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I get it. I've hurt you so much" Riven soothed. I felt him standing up and bringing me with him. We were now standing up with our bodies still pressed against each other's.

"H-how about we forget that anything happened today?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"I...agree" Riven whispered. The water that was dripping from his hair landed on my neck. I was still shivering. My whole body was shaking, trying to fight the cold.

Riven pulled away and took his black blazer off, revealing the white long sleeved shirt he wore.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. Without answering, he wrapped it around my body. and that was when I realised what he did. I was so grateful to him. I never knew how sweet he is. He's willing to take his suit off so that I won't get cold.

I smiled at him a bit and hugged him again. I finally looked into his eyes.

"Thank you...Riven" I whispered, with a smile. His eyes were looking straight into mine. I could just melt into his violet eyes. I then felt him leaning closer to me. And somehow, my face was leaning closer to his too. Our faces were only inches away, our noses touching..

**Hey guys! Did you like it? Find out what happens next soon! I'm sorry its quite late.**

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! I really appreciate it and I love you all! Thanks for reading and please review! I will post the next chap soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pwetty Pwease?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 11: Pwetty Pwease?

**Hello guys! ****Please read this! ****Well, in the next chapter, Melody's powers will be revealed and I'm VERY stuck on deciding what her powers should be! Can you please help me?!  
Please suggest some powers for Melody by reviewing, and if you don't give me any ideas of her powers then I wouldn't be able to post the next chapter! It has to do with music! Thanks! **

**I was going to make Melody's powers as Sound but I don't think that will be good enough :) **

* * *

**Musa POV**

I smiled at him a bit and hugged him again. I finally looked into his eyes.

"Thank you...Riven" I whispered, with a smile. His eyes were looking straight into mine. I could just melt into his violet eyes. I then felt him leaning closer to me. And somehow, my face was leaning closer to his too. Our faces were only inches away, our noses touching..

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and he did too. Wait! What am I doing?! Oh god, this is wrong! I can't kiss him!

Before our lips touched, I opened my eyes and took a step backwards. Riven looked at me with hurt in his eyes.  
"Riven, I don't know what we're trying to do but I know it's wrong...I mean-"

"I understand, and I agree, Musa" Riven frowned and put his head down. I sighed and walked over to him. I touched his cheek with my hand and gave him a smile.

"I want you to know, that I...forgive you for breaking up with me. I finally can forgive you, but I don't think we can be together again" I explained and looked at him in the eyes. Riven sighed silently and nodded.

"Really? Thank you Musa...it means a lot to me" Riven whispered and smiled a bit.

"But...I want to know why you really broke up with me, I need the real reason, unless you really never loved me" I frowned at him and put my hand down.

"I never stopped loving you..but I can't tell you the real reason now. Maybe another time" Riven said.

"Okay" I said, "I understand"

"So, can we at least be friends?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, friends" I smiled.

"Friends" Riven grinned and we shook hands. I leaned up to him and hugged him, while giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Once we pulled away, I looked around. It wasn't quiet coz it was still raining. But there wasn't any cars passing either.

It was getting very late. The sky was so dark.  
"I better go now. I'm going to walk home" I said.

"In the rain?" Riven asked, surprised. I nodded.

"I just feel like it"

"Umm...if you want, I could walk you home. Even though we're friends now, it doesn't mean I stop caring about you, and anyway, it might be dangerous at night. You'll never know what's out there, and I have car so we can drive home if you want" Riven suggested.

I chuckled, "I don't want to go home by car but I want you to walk me home"

Riven smiled. We walked sided by side together in the rain. My hair was soaked and so was his. I wasn't shivering anymore coz of Riven's suit but I became worried that he will be cold. And I'm sure that I will get a cold in the morning. Oh great!

We walked home in silence, not talking to each other. It was quite awkward now that we're friends but I'm sure we'll get over it soon. The droplet s of rain was so cold and my skin was freezing.

We finally arrived in my house. I stood in front of my door and I took his blazer off me and gave it to him. Riven was standing in front of me.  
"Thanks, Riv" I smiled.

"It's okay and I have to go now" Riven smiled.  
"Are you walking back to the restaurant to go to your car?" I asked. Riven nodded.

"But Riven! It's still raining!" I frowned.

"I don't really care Muse" Riven said and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Can't you stay in my house for the night?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. He turned back around and looked at me.

"Nah...I'm fine walking" Riven shrugged. He then started walking away. But I was worried that he'll get sick! I don't want him to walk in the rain again! I also care about him, just like the way he cares about me...

"Wait!" I shouted and ran towards him. He turned around again and I was now right in front of him.

"Riv, I care about you just like the way you care about me. So please stay for the night?" I begged. Riven stared at me for a minute before nodding.

"Only coz you begged" Riven smirked and I hit his chest playfully. We went back in my house.

"I think I have your spare clothes in my room from when we were together" I said to him as he waited near the living room.  
"You still keep my clothes?" Riven asked. I blushed and my heart was beating ever so quickly!

"Umm...w-well...I-"

"Never mind, forget about it" he chuckled. I sighed in relief and went in my room to get his clothes. Once I came back, I gave it to him.  
"Are you sure it will fit me? I mean, I've been working out a lot more for the past 4 years so I'm even more muscular then before" Riven said.

I laughed a bit and shook my head, "I'm sure it will fit"

"Do you want to take a shower after I have a shower?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure" he replied.

I grinned at him and went in the shower. Since the rain was cold, I could use some warm shower. Plus, my knees were caked with dirt. Once I was done, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a small towel around my body.

I got changed in a red nightgown that reached my knees and looks like a tank top at the top and let my wet long hair cascade down my back. Riven then went in the bathroom to have a shower. I then remembered, Riven and I didn't have dinner coz we left the restaurant!

I quickly walked to the kitchen and began to collect some ingredients. I actually love cooking now coz I cook everyday for Melody and since Riv and I didn't have dinner, I decided to cook dinner for the two of us.

Riven came out of the bathroom in the clothes I gave him.  
"Hmm...do I smell nice cooking?" Riven smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well yes" I chuckled at him and put the glass of wine on the table.

"For a special occasion?" Riven wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed at him and shook my head. I served up the food on the table and we started eating.  
"Hey, thanks Muse" Riven smiled at me, "By the way, the clothes you gave me is slightly small but it's okay for one night"

"Ok and your welcome" I grinned.

"Wow, you're food is delicious! If any guy marries you some day, you would be a great wife and the guy would be so lucky" Riven smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh really?" I chuckled. He nodded. I sighed and carried on eating the food. I've always dreamt that Riven would be my husband some day. I just wish that would actually happen. But I still can't get over the fact that he broke up with me and said that he never loved me. That hit me, really hard.

But he did say that that wasn't the reason why he broke up with me. But I'm sure as hell gonna find out the real reason why he broke up with me...soon.

After we finished eating, we went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch TV.  
"Is Melody at her friend's house tonight?" Riven asked. I turned to come face to face with him.

"Yeah, she's at Stella's house in Solaria with Stella's son, Alex, who was born a day before Mel" I smiled. Riven nodded and turned his head to the side. I moved a little bit and saw him frowning. It breaks my heart when he's sad coz he's usually never sad. But I guess I'm not used to the new Riven yet.

I moved a little closer to him until our bodies touched. I touched his chin and turned his face to mine.  
"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Riven sighed and pushed my hand away, "I didn't know anything about this 'Alex' kid who you're saying is Stella's son coz I've missed out on a lot. I don't even know who the Winx's and Specialists kids yet. I just..."

"I understand" I whispered and touched his hand that was resting on his lap. "You did miss out on a LOT of stuff"

"And I'm kinda sad that if I meet the Winx, they would hate me, coz...you know"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. But honestly, they all miss you. And...I'm sure the Specialists would like to see you again. And you will see them again later, I promise" I smiled. Riven sighed again and looked into my eyes. I went a bit more closer to him and put my hands around his neck and leaned the back of my head on his neck.

"I've already seen the Specialists" Riven whispered.

"Yeah...wait! What?!" I asked.  
"Well, you see...I work in Red Fountain now and some of the boys go there" he explained, "But I don't understand why Sky isn't in his kingdom?"

"Oh, about that, he decided to take a break from all that royal stuff for a while" I replied. Riven nodded and took a deep breath, my head was still on his neck. I turned my head up a bit and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Riven" I whispered and pulled away from him.

"Yeah, night" he muttered and stood up to go in the spare room. I got on my tip toes and hugged him. "Thanks, for being my friend, Riv" I whispered before walking into my room.

I lied down on my bed to think about all the things that has happened so far. But I'm not sure if I can stand being Riven's friend coz we've been through a lot and it hurts knowing that he was the man I loved, who left me, and came back a few years later...

I have a TV in my room so I turned it on. My room is very dark coz I turned the light off but the TV made the room a little bit brighter. I snuggled into my blanket and flicked through the channels to find a movie or something...

**Riven POV**

I was lying in the bed in the darkness and sighing. I wish I can fix everything. I wish Musa and I can just start over. I honestly don't like being friends, coz I want to be more than friends. But I understand that she doesn't love me anymore coz I hurt her. And if she does get over the fact that I broke up with her, then maybe she would give me a chance. Another chance to change and fix the broken part of our relationship... but I knew she would never give me another chance. I've already used up the last chance I had with her.

We've broken up plenty of times. But that one time, it was finally serious. And I never came back to her. And now we're nothing but friends. How great! Not. I want our current relationship to be more than it is, but it's impossible.

I looked around the room. I couldn't see anything coz the light was off. I sighed and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard an ear-splitting scream.  
"AHH!"

I immediately sat up and my breathing was heavy. What the heck was that? But the voice...I recognize it.  
"Oh no, Musa!" I shouted and quickly ran out of the room in the darkness. I bumped into the wall but then found the doorknob to Musa's room.

"Musa!" I shouted again.  
"AHHHH!" Musa screamed when she looked at me. She was sat on the bed, safe and sound watching TV, but when she screamed, she fell off the bed. Now, why the heck did she SCREAM?

"Damn you Riven! You scared the hell out of me! Why are you here anyway?!" she snapped, while getting back on the bed. My breathing became normal again.

"I came here coz I heard you scream! And I got very worried that you might have gotten into trouble!" I growled. All of a sudden, Musa burst out laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing you brat?!" I scowled. She held her stomach while laughing.

"Coz...you..thought I was...in..trouble! I'm only watching...a h-h-horror film!" Musa said, in between laughs. I sighed in frustration.

"WHAT?! Argh...fine then. I'll go, but don't you dare scream again and make me worried just coz of a stupid horror film!" I growled and turned around to leave.

"But Riv, WAIT!" she yelled. I sighed again and turned around to face her, "What?!"

"Thanks for caring about me and willing to come here to make sure I'm alright" Musa smiled.  
"Don't mention it" I grinned and touched the doorknob to close the door.

"Wait!" she said. I sighed in frustration again and looked at her.  
"Well, umm...I really want to watch this horror film, but...uhh...I'm terrified of watching it"

"Then don't watch it" I said.

"But I really really want to watch it!" Musa said.

"Then watch it" I shrugged.

"But I told you, it's scary!" she frowned.

"Then don't watch it!" I snapped, I was getting very annoyed. Is this even the Musa I know?

"But I told you I want to watch it!"

"Ugh..." I groaned and face-palmed myself, "Make a decision then!"

"Well...uhh..I'm going to watch it, only if you stay here and watch it with me?" Musa smirked. I looked at her as if she's crazy.

"No!" I said and turned around to leave, and hopefully, I get to leave before she stops me. I was quite sleepy and I definitely didn't want to watch a stupid film.

"But Riven!" she shouted and ran after me. She touched my shoulder which made me turn around.

"Oh my god Muse, WHAT?!" I moaned. Musa gave me a pleading look.  
"Please watch it with me, friend?"

I looked at her in the eyes and growled. "No"

"Pwease!" she begged, "Pwetty pwease!"

She gave me the puppy-dog eyes and she pouted! Oh god, I always fall for her when she gives me those adorable big eyes. "Oh Musa...please don't" I mumbled and turned my head away. Musa put her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"Fine!" I growled as she jumped up and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks! You're the best!" she grinned and dragged me into her room. I sat on a chair next to her bed as she sat on her bed.  
"You can sit on my bed if you'd like" Musa suggested. I shook my head.

The movie was still at the beginning so I didn't miss a lot of the movie. But when Musa means it's scary, it's SCARY! Hell! It's the most scariest horror movie I've watched! And this is only the beginning!

I looked to Musa and she was shivering and covering half of her eyes with the blanket. I rolled my eyes and ignored the scary bits.  
"Riven, come in here, now!" Musa snapped. I turned my head to her and she was motioning for me to lie down on the bed with her.

"Nu-uh" I shook my head, "I can't be that close to you"

Musa growled a bit before covering her eyes again.  
"I know, I know, but it's not like we're going to do anything!"

I shook my head again.  
"Just come here you jerk!" she shouted. I sighed and went over to the bed. She gave me some of her blanket and we carried on watching the horror film. It was really scary! Luckily Melody isn't here coz I think she would scream louder than Musa!

As the film went on, Musa kept on scooting closer, and closer and closer to me. I didn't really mind it when her body was practically touching mine. It ended up with her head resting on my chest while we were lying down. Musa kept on covering her eyes and screaming throughout the movie while I just watched it. It was really scary but I don't show much emotion. I ended up wrapping my arms around her while we watched it. The film lasted so long and I didn't even know what time it was!

"It's scary!" Musa whined and snuggled her face in my neck. She didn't seem to realise what she was doing the whole time! She kept on getting closer to me without realising it! I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. Her eyes were slowly closing and so was mine.

I was getting very sleepy and I kept on yawning. My eyes were half closed and I was really tired. Musa's eyes were already closed. She was sleeping peacefully, and before I knew it, my eyes closed too...

**The next morning...**

I woke up the next morning to find myself in...Musa's room?

"Ugh...what happened?" I whispered and tried to move a bit but then I saw a sleeping Musa in my arms. I looked down and stared at her beautiful face. That's when I remembered everything that happened last night! Okay, so we watched a horror film and fell asleep and I got too sleepy to even leave the room. Oh well!

Musa was sleeping peacefully and quietly that I didn't even feel like waking her up. I smiled as I touched her cheek and then her lips. I wish we can stay like this forever. I still love her, but I've got to leave, now!

I quickly kissed her forehead and moved slowly to stand up. And once I stood up, I crept quietly out of her room. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see her again. I just can't stand being friends with her, knowing that she is still the love of my life. And I promised myself not to see her again coz I know that every time I'm around her, she always cries at end, because of me. I hurt her far too many times and I don't want to do it again.

I collected my stuff and left the house..

4 weeks later...

**Musa POV**

It's been four weeks since I saw Riven. I miss him so much! I really do! But I guess we have to move on with our lives. The last time I saw Riven was when he stayed for the night. But the next morning, I couldn't find him. I think he just went without telling me...oh well!

I was on my way to Flora and Helia's house in Linphea. Melody is already in their house coz she came this morning but then I had to come back to work for a few hours to do some stuff. The Winx and Specialists are already there so I'm the only one who isn't there yet. I was about to open up the portal until I heard my phone ring. I took my phone out and realised that it was Stella.

"OMG! MUSA, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Stella screamed!

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you suggest some powers for Melody to do with music, or not, I wouldn't be able to update! Thanks for reading! Love you all and thanks for the reviews! Plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rhythms and Tunes

**I Still Love You **

Chapter 12: Rhythms and Tunes

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing for Melody's powers! It was really helpful! I used a few ideas and big thanks to MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever! She was the one who suggested Rhythms and Tunes and she's my best friend! But thanks to those who have suggested some powers on reviews, and I might have added a bit of your ideas here! I'm just gonna tell you the other kid's powers:**

**Blake (Bloom's son) – power of Fire. (All the boy kids are sort of like wizards)  
Skylar (Bloom's daughter) – power of Heat.  
Alex (Stella's son) – power of Light.  
Tim (Tecna's son) – power of Electricity.  
Jimmy (Tecna's son) – power of computer (and hacking). **

**Well, Aqua (Aisha's daughter) is still young to have powers but her powers will be ****Water.**

**Musa POV**

I was on my way to Flora and Helia's house in Linphea. Melody is already in their house coz she came this morning but then I had to come back to work for a few hours to do some stuff. The Winx and Specialists are already there so I'm the only one who isn't there yet. I was about to open up the portal until I heard my phone ring. I took my phone out and realised that it was Stella.

"OMG! MUSA, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Stella screamed!

"What?" I asked.

"Something happened with Melody! She made all of the windows in Flora's house break and she doesn't know how she did it! We think finally Melody has her powers so come quickly!" Stella explained.

"I'll be right there!" I replied and hung up the phone. I stepped through the portal and ended up right in front of Flora's house. I saw all of Flora's windows shattered which made me gasp.

I knocked on the door and Flora answered it.  
"Come in sweetie" she smiled and let me in. The Specialists were in the living room with their kids and Melody was in the kitchen with the Winx. Flora took me to the kitchen and the Winx and Melody were there.

"Hey girls!" I smiled and hugged them one by one, and then I hugged Melody.

"Mommy!" Melody smiled. I smiled at her too and turned to my friends.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Something happened with Melody and we think she finally got her powers" Bloom told me.

"Really?" my eyes widened and a smile crept on my face. Melody has her powers! I was soooo happy! I've been waiting for Melody to get her powers for a few years now and she finally got it! That means she's old enough to have her powers. I'm so proud of her. Blake, Skylar, Jimmy and Tim got their powers last year, Lily got hers 2 weeks ago and Alex got his powers last week. Well, Aqua hasn't got hers yet coz she isn't old enough. I was so excited to find out what Melody's power is!

"Yes, it appears she used very strong sonic waves that can destroy pretty much anything" Tecna smiled.  
"That means her powers is something to do with Music!" I grinned.

"Just like you Musa!" Stella squealed.  
"Tecna, can you identify what her powers exactly is like when you identified the other kid's powers?" Aisha asked. Tecna nodded.

"Her powers are actually very powerful and has a lot of energy and she might be more powerful than any of the other kids. I think Melody's the fairy of Rhythms and Tunes...and maybe Harmonies" Tecna told us. That actually makes sense! Rhythms and Tunes! Just like music!

"Wow!" everybody smiled. I looked at Melody and she smiled too. She's always excited about getting her powers an she finally got it.

"So what can she do? I meant what spells?" Flora asked Tecna. You see, Tecna has this gadget that can identify powers and she used it for the other kids too.

"I'll read what it says on my gadget" Tecna started, "Well the one she just did is Strong sound waves similar like Musa's but louder and can destroy more things. But I guess she'll be even stronger when she's older. One of the things she can do is **Hypnotic music**, which is the ability to hypnotize others with music"

"Awesome! I don't know anybody who can do that" I said.

"**Musical weaponry**, ability to use Musical Instruments as weapons. **Voice manipulation**, the power to manipulate one's own speaking and singing voice. **Musical animation**, like Musa's, the power to solidify musical notes. **Siren song**, the power to emit irresistible sound that lures anyone who hears it towards the user. **Sound manipulation**, ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. And finally, **Musical spell casting**, the power to cast spells by using musical instruments and solos" Tecna explained.

"Wow! She must be stronger than any of the other kids!" Bloom said.

"But there is a few more simple ones. She can turn invisible when she plays a flute, she can make extremely loud sounds that is able to make earth quakes, she can read people's thoughts, she has the power to make people fall in love by using her music, and..." Tecna stopped in her sentence.

"What?" I asked.

"And...Musical combat? That's what it says here" Tecna pointed on her gadget.

"Hmm...what does that mean?" Stella asked.

"Well, Musical combat is kind of a rare power and it's like fighting. When Mel is older, she will have the skill to fight by using music but she can fight physically. Although, she doesn't need to use music to do that one. She is naturally able to fight" Tecna said.

"But I can't fight! How can she get that skill?" I said. That was the truth. I can't fight physically! I always use my powers!

"Wasn't Riven the winner of the best student at Red Fountain during graduation? Coz he can...fight?" Aisha asked silently but I definitely heard it. My eyes widened. That means...Melody has the skill to fight coz of...Riven? Everybody was silent in the room. They knew I hated it when we talk about Riven. But I was still surprised. Melody has Riven's skills. Riven wasn't actually born to have fighting skills...or was he?

Later that night...

I was at home now and it was night time. I was still thinking about what the girls and Tecna said. Melody turns out to be more powerful than I thought and she has Riven's skills in fighting! God, this is just too much for me! And I haven't seen Riven in a month or more! I do miss him and Melody misses him too.

"Mommy, does this mean I'm a fairy now?" Melody asked, looking at me. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Yes sweetie you are. Do you know how to control your powers yet?" I smiled. Melody shook her head in an adorable way.  
"Don't worry, you will get the hang of it soon" I said.

"Is my power Rhythms and Tunes?" Melody questioned.

"It sure is" I heard a woman's voice say. Suddenly, a woman with black long hair and light blue eyes appeared in front of us and 4 guys appeared behind her. I gasped.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman laughed evilly.

"I'm Cadence, the fairy of dark music and these 4 men is Dorian, Mason, Reed and Damien, and we want your daughter" she smiled with an evil smile. I picked Melody up and stepped backwards.

"What do you want with her?!" I hissed, giving them a glare. The men chuckled and Cadence stepped a bit closer to me.

"You see, I want to control the Melody realm, your realm, Princess Musa" she told me, the evil grin appearing on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not a Princess anymore so leave us alone! And how could you possibly control the Melody realm?" I snapped.

"I want to take your place as princess but it looks like Princess Galatea is in your place now but the only way I can control the Melody planet is to take your daughter's powers! Do you even know how powerful your daughter is? Her powers can give me everything! Give her to me now!" Cadence shouted.

"Never!" I growled, clenching my teeth, "She is still young! You can't take her powers!"

"Oh but I can. And you see...I'm Riven's childhood friend" she smirked. My eyes grew wide. Child...hood...friend?! What?!

"That doesn't matter! Just leave us alone!" I yelled, getting very angry. Melody was squirming in fear.

"Mommy I'm scared!" Melody cried, with tears in her eyes. I hugged Melody tighter.

"We just need Melody and we want her powers, so give her to us and we'll do you no harm!" Cadence growled. I mumbled a spell and a pink barrier appeared in front of me and Mel.

"Fine then, we will have to get it by force!" Cadence shouted and put her hands in the air. I had no idea what she was doing! Suddenly, black glowing musical notes appeared from her hands and they flew towards our barrier!

"Oh my god!" I cried. I haven't used my powers that much and my barrier was breaking down!

I mumbled a spell and tried to make the barrier stronger. I know I can do this! I'm from the Winx for god's sake! All of a sudden, the barrier broke.

I then heard a very loud sound that made my ears hurt.  
"Argh!" I screeched, holding my hands against my ears.

"You're not the only fairy of music you know!" I shouted and blast Cadence with my powers. But then, the four boys came in front of me. I mumbled a spell and hit them too. but I wasn't strong enough. I needed to transform...but no! I haven't transformed in years! I don't think I'm able to do it.

"Mommy!" I heard a scream and I turned around to see Cadence carrying Melody and covering her mouth!

"Let go of her now!" I growled, glaring at the evil woman.

"Sorry no can do!" she smirked as I was about to say a spell, but then very strong ropes appeared on my hands and feet and tied me up to the wall.

"Melody! No!" I screamed. I tried to burn the ropes with magic but I couldn't. I had no idea why!

"The ropes are magic free by the way so you can't get out of it. See you later...and maybe you'll never see your precious daughter again" Cadence laughed evilly.  
"Harmony realm here we go!" Cadence said and left in a portal with the guys.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face. My body was so hot and hurt. I couldn't believe what just happened! I couldn't even protect my own daughter! I feel like such a bad parent! But I couldn't have done it all myself! I need somebody to always be there for me.

I tried once again to get out of the tight ropes but it was useless. I can't believe I let that happen. I sniffed and put my head down. I wish Riven was here! Or maybe my friends!  
"I'm sorry Melody...I'm sorry..." I whispered with more tears running down.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I had no idea who it was!

**Riven POV**

Oh my god! Should I do it or not? I really want to go to Musa's house and see her coz I really miss her. And I mean, I also want to hang out as friends. And I also miss Melody. And now here I am standing outside of her house pacing around. Should I do it or not?!

I ran my hands through my spiked magenta hair and sighed deeply. Oh god, I have to do this! I haven't seen Musa for more than a month! Life just hasn't been the same without her, but will she b mad when she sees me? Fuck this! I have to talk to her! I just have to.

I walked towards her front door and knocked gently. But I didn't hear anything. She's probably not home. But then I heard a soft and weak voice say, 'Help me'. I wonder who it was but I definitely heard it from Musa's house. I knocked once again and the voice grew louder.

"Help me!" the voice shouted. And it was definitely Musa. I recognized her voice anywhere!

"Musa?! Open the door!" I shouted.

"Riven! Oh my god, I can't! Help me!" she yelled back. I tried opening the door but it was locked so I went to the window and looked through. My eyes widened. Musa was tied up against the wall and she was crying!

"Shit! Musa!" I called, which made her look up. I tried to open the window but it was also locked.

"Damn it!" I cursed, trying to open. That was it. Musa needed my help!

I went towards the window and hit the glass with my hands, which made the glass shatter. I then felt pain on my hand but I ignored it and walked through the window seal.

"Oh no...Musa" I ran towards her and lifted her chin. "What the hell happened?!"

Her face was wet with tears and she was still tied onto the wall.  
"Riven?" her weak voice came out as a faint whisper. I quickly grabbed a knife and cut the rope.

"Riven!" she cried and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm so glad to see you! Thank you for saving me! I was just here until..."

"Until what Musa?" I asked cupping her face with my hands and wiping her tears away.

"A woman and three men! They came here and...and kidnapped Melody!" Musa sobbed and cried hysterically again. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

"They kidnapped Melody?!" my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it! Who the hell would do that?! Whoever did it, I will kill them!

Musa pulled away and stared at me.  
"They did! The leader said that she wants Melody to control the Melody planet, my realm. I was trying to defeat them but then they tied me up with this magic free rope and took Melody!" Musa explained, wiping more of her tears.

"Damn! We need to save her! Who was the leader?" I asked.

"Cadence. Apparently she's your childhood friend" Musa frowned. Wait a minute?! Cadence? I know her! I have been friends with her when we were 7 years old! Crap! What did she do now? I've always known her and she's pretty horrible to people.

"Are you serious or are you kidding?!" I questioned, with a confused look. Musa glared at me.

"Does it look I'm kidding to you?!" she growled and stood up. She stomped towards her room.

"Musa, look I'm sorry! It's just that...it's crazy! I've known her and I even had a crush at her at one point and I can't believe she can be this evil! Its so unbeliev-"

"Forget it Riven! All I care about is saving Melody right now!" Musa snapped. She sat on her bed and I sat next to her.

"Where is she?" I asked. Musa closed her eyes and tried to think.

"I remember your 'childhood friend' or should I say 'girlfriend' saying that she is going to the Harmony realm. That's a realm of dark music or somewhat" Musa explained.

"She is not my girlfriend! I've known her when we were 7 until we were 13 and ever since that, I never saw her again!" I sighed.

"Whatever Riv but I really need to find Melody. I have to go to that realm" Musa stood up and took a backpack.

"Ok I get that but what are you doing?" I asked.

"It might take a few days to find Mel so I'm packing clothes and a tent" Musa explained as she stuffed some clothes and some other stuff in her bag.

"Then at least let me come with you, Musa" I whispered, staring at her beautiful face. Her midnight blue hair was in a side braid/plait and her fringe was resting on her forehead, framing her face nicely. After I said that, she immediately stopped what she was doing.

"No," Musa sighed, "I can't let you come with me to save her Riven. I mean, why? And I don't want you to come and risk your life doing it. It's very dangerous"

"Please Musa. And I know how to protect myself and I just can't see you defeating them all alone. I know Cadence, she's quite powerful and I'm not the best student at Red Fountain for nothing" I said.

"Riven! I'm also from the Winx, AKA the most powerful fairies in the universe! We've defeated many villains and now you think I can't defeat them?!" Musa shouted, "You think I'm really that weak!"

"No Musa...that's not what I meant! I mean-"

"You know what Riven? I don't care! And I don't understand why you care about Melody this much" Musa scowled and carried on putting stuff in her backpack.

"But Musa, this is dangerous! Just let me come with you and I care about Melody just like I care about you" I frowned.

"No Riven, this is my fight. I have to save my own daughter and I don't need you to risk your life doing it so...leave" Musa glared at me.

"But Musa-"

"Leave" Musa hissed. I sighed and left her room. I can't do anything to convince her. I left her house and got in my car to go home. But I'm not giving up. Melody is like my daughter and I don't care if Musa doesn't let me help her. I need to help her.

**Musa POV**

It was still night time and the sky was dark. I gathered my backpack and my fold up tent and opened up a portal. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with a black jumper over the tank top and some black boots.

Once I arrived, I ended up in a forest.  
"Oh for god's sake!" I scowled and walked away. I really hate forests coz it's so scary here and it doesn't help the fact that it's night time. I was still tired from the fighting I did earlier so I didn't really have much energy.

The stars was making the sky bright but it wasn't clear enough to see but luckily I brought a torch with me. I sighed and carried on walking for another 15 minutes until I stopped. I was getting very tired. I don't even know where Melody is but I know that she is in the heart of the forest which is quite a long way.

I couldn't transform just yet but I really wanted to. All I could hear was the sound of the owls and the sound of the leaves I'm stepping on. I wiped some sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I was getting very exhausted, maybe I should continue tomorrow. It was about 11:00 PM right now and it's getting harder to see through the dark.

I then stopped when I saw a cave.  
"Finally!" I smiled and went in the cave. I opened my tent and unpacked my blanket and stuff.

I then took a bottle of water and drank a bit before lying down. I sighed. I feel really bad for being mad at Riven earlier. It's just that I don't want him to get involved in this. I also care about him and I don't want him to risk his life. But I knew he would definitely want to do it if he knew Melody is his daughter.

I spread my arms out and leaned my head on my hands. I can't help but feel a little...terrified! I mean, it's night time and there could be monsters out there...but I guess they are the least of my worries. All I could think about is Riven, and Melody. I hope Melody is okay. I'm really worried about her.

Suddenly, I heard sounds of the bushes shaking and I heard...footsteps? My heart was beating so quickly and my mind was racing. Damn it Musa! Don't be scared...it could probably just be a...MONSTER! God damn it! That's not helping!

I turned my small torch on and my eyes widened! There was a shadow on my tent and it looked so big!

I was so terrified. But it kinda looked like the shape of a person! But who could it...be?

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that this chapter is boring! I think it is and I bet you guys want more Musa and Riven moments right? Well the next chap will have more of Musa and Riven! And I promise the next chap will not be boring! I hope you liked his chap and thanks for the reviews! **

**I can't believe I got ****91**** reviews! Please keep on reviewing so that I can post the next chapter soon! And who could that person or something be behind Musa's tent? Who do you think it is? Plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 13: The Secret

**Musa POV**

Suddenly, I heard sounds of the bushes shaking and I heard...footsteps? My heart was beating so quickly and my mind was racing. Damn it Musa! Don't be scared...it could probably just be a...MONSTER! God damn it! That's not helping!

I turned my small torch on and my eyes widened! There was a shadow on my tent and it looked so big!

I was so terrified. But it kinda looked like the shape of a person! But who could it...be?

I quickly made a powerful spell that's shaped into a ball on my hand. I slowly unzipped the tent and was ready to blast the intruder when my eyes widened!

"RIVEN?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed with anger and jumped out of the tent.

"Geez Woman! It's only me! You don't have to scream!" Riven growled.

"How did you even come here you jerk?!" I snapped. I thought I told him not to come?!

"You're not the only fairy I know, you know! Veronica IS a fairy! And you don't have the right to call me that!" Riven hissed.

"I have every right to call you that! And oh so it's Veronica again, is it?! You still see her?!" I growled.

"It's none of your business who I see! And I only came here coz I care about Melody!" Riven scowled.

"But I don't want you here! I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this on my own thank you very much!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Well let's see if you can go through the night without me!" Riven yelled.

"Of course I can! And may I ask again, what are you doing here?! I thought I told you not to come?!" I screamed.

"You know what?! Forget about it! I'm leaving!" Riven scoffed and turned around to walk away. I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"Argh...that asshole!" I hissed and walked back into the tent. "I don't need him anyway!"

I tucked myself back in the blanket and closed my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about Riven! I'm so worried about him. I mean, he came here coz he cares about Melody. But I pushed him away and yelled at him. God! I feel so guilty! He must be outside in the cold right now! But wait, he might have just gone home! But I kind of doubt that...

I sighed and opened my eyes. I can't sleep while thinking about Melody! I mean, she's kidnapped! Only god knows what's happening to her. But I have to find her as soon as I can. I'm also saving my powers for when I find Cadence and her boys. I used a lot of my powers last week and I need to let it rest so that I can be more powerful later.

I mumbled a spell that takes 2 minutes to say and pointed at myself. The spell should make my powers rest and hopefully grow more powerful. So at the moment, I can't use my powers at all! It takes another 2 minutes to say a spell that will undo it.

I then heard a low growl coming from my tent. It didn't sound like anything I've ever heard before. But it was very clear.

I then heard the growls grow louder and it made me terrified. Sweat was running down my forehead and my body was shaking. I slowly turned the torch on and my heart beat so fast when I saw it. I saw a shadow on my tent!

It looked slightly bigger than Riven's shadow...wait! OF COURSE it's Riven! Who else would it be?

Ooh! That bastard! He's trying to scare me again? God, I swear, I hate him!

"It's not funny anymore Riven!" I huffed and sat up. I then heard the growls grow even louder, which made me FURIOUS! I started to unzip the tent and sighed in anger.

"Riven! I swear if you do this again I will kill-"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't finish my sentence!

There, stood a wolf-like creature that is two times the size of a normal wolf! It was staring at me with those deadly eyes like it was going to eat me and my eyes wandered to the sharp teeth it had.

My breathing was very heavy. Without thinking, I jumped up and ran away as fast as I can! Oh god! oh god! don't panic, it's only a gigantic wolf that is able to KILL me! I can't use my powers either!

"Ahhh!" I screamed as it was running after me. Oh god, what should I do?! The only thing I can do is: RUN!

I sprinted across the forest in my black boots and nearly tripped. I didn't dare to look back and see my nightmare chasing me from behind. That wolf was so fast! And now, I really wish that Riven was here! I regret pushing him away and being nasty to him! All I want is him right now!

It also didn't help the fact that it was dark. I kept on running until I reached a cliff. Damn it! Shit!

I looked down and my eyes widened when I saw that it was VERY deep! Oh my god! Is this really the end for me?!

The wolf was a few metres in front of me. I kept on stepping backwards but I knew I would fall off if I carry on. My breathing was very heavy and my body was still shaking in fear. I was terrified!

"Oh Riven, where are you when I need you?!" I screamed, my eyes filled with tears.

**Riven POV**

I was so frustrated with Musa! God, she is so annoying! Why does she have to make everything hard?! I care about Melody and I want to help her save her but she wouldn't let me! Why the hell is that?!

I was stomping through the dark forest with my magenta sword in my hand and my backpack on my back. I was wearing a normal shirt and trousers.

I wasn't going to just leave Musa here anyway. I still care about her...even though she's being such a pain in the ass! But we somehow always make up at the end...well, that always happens after we break up. But not this time.

I then heard a loud ear-splitting scream coming from my right. My head immediately shot up when I heard it. Wasn't the voice...Musa's? Crap! What the hell did this stupid pixie do now?!

I growled in frustration and put my backpack down. I guess I have to find her. But what if it's just a lame joke she's doing? I mean, she likes to play around all the time to make me angry and annoyed at her. But I was also thinking...what if this isn't a joke? She must be in danger right now!

"Oh Riven, where are you when I need you?!" I heard Musa scream. Somehow, that made me chuckle. She is hilarious sometimes. And I guess she really does need me!

I grabbed my sword and sprinted through the forest as quick as I can and when I reached there, my eyes widened.

"Oh fuck, Musa! What did you do now?!" I hissed.

I saw Musa with some big creature in front of her! And that's not even the worst part! She's about to fall off the cliff!

I saw Musa's eyes filled with tears and her body was shaking in fear, and it made my heart broke.

The wolf creature was about to pounce on her, and I immediately dashed towards them and positioned my sharp sword near the Wolf's neck. I quickly slice the wolf's head and it dropped to the ground.

I looked up at Musa who gasped with her mouth formed into an 'O'. But she wasn't realising that she was only 1 centimetre away from falling down the cliff! God, Stupid pixie!

"Damn it!" I hissed and quickly stepped forward and spread my arms out behind her back. Suddenly, Musa pounced on me and wrapped her arms around me, ever so tightly!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Riven! Please stay with me! I need you! I didn't mean to be nasty to you and I can't be alone in this god damn forest!" Musa cried, "Thanks for saving me!"

I chuckled and smirked at her.  
"Okay! Okay! You don't have to squeeze me to death!"

Musa immediately pulled away with her arms crossed and her face in a glare.  
"Ooh! You are soooo getting it!"

"Oh so now you're angry?! Damn you Musa! You're such a prick! Forget about it! I'm heading home" I growled and turned around, starting to walk away. But deep inside, I was smirking. I love making Musa angry. This is going to be fun...

"But...RIVEN! Ooh! You bastard! I hate you so fucking much! You're an asshole! You know that?!" Musa screamed and hit my back. I chuckled and ignored her.

"You can't just leave me here! I...I..need you!" she shouted with anger. I smiled and smirked, still walking away.

"Leave me alone Musa" I scoffed but chuckled afterwards.

"I hate you Riven! I hate you to bits! You're a JERK!" Musa yelled so loudly.

In a flash, I turned around and dipped her. My hand was holding her back and her head was a metre away from the floor. My violet eyes looked into her beautiful navy ones. But I smirked, yet again.

"And I'm you're jerk" I smiled. A light shade of red then appeared on her beautiful face.

"You know...I would actually kiss you right now if I wanted to. And believe me, I REALLY want to...but it doesn't necessarily mean I have feelings for you..." I whispered, getting closer to her.

At hearing this, Musa blushed even deeper but she turned her head away in embarrassment.  
"Well then, I should let you know that if you kiss me, it won't mean anything" Musa whispered back, looking at me in the eyes again.

God, I have to fight the urge to kiss her! But how? She was just too tempting! I stared at her pink luscious lips and looked back at her. When can I ever kiss my beautiful Musa again? The last time we kissed was 4 years ago! I wish I can do it again...but I had other things in my mind.

I let my hands go which meant Musa would fall down! She landed on the floor as I stood up. I walked away, laughing my head off! It was hilarious! This is definitely something I will never forget!

Musa stood up furiously with a deadly glare. She stomped off towards me and did something unexpected...

She jumped on me which made both of us fall together but there was a hill beneath us so we rolled down the hill together. Musa's eyes were still looking at me with anger until we reached the bottom. I ended up on top of Musa.

"Umm...is this the time I should say 'sorry'?" I laughed nervously, knowing exactly what she will do.

She pushed me off roughly and stood up. I stood up lazily and put my head down. I am so going to get it! Damn! Maybe this IS the right time to apologize to her! I knew I would be going through a session of yells and screams...oh boy.

"RIVEN! I can't believe what you just DID! Oh my god, I hate you so much! Now I'm actually happy that you even broke up with me! I just can't-"

"Look, Musa I'm sorry" I apologized with a frown on my face. I put my head down and stood there nervously. I expected her to probably say 'No way am I forgiving you!' but I got something different.

She wrapped her arms around me and closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry too...for shouting at you earlier. I don't want us to fight all the time!" Musa whispered. she pulled away and looked at me in the eyes with her arms still around my neck.

My face was only a few centimetres away from hers and she gave me a cute smile. I leaned my face closer to hers and smirked, leaning closer...and closer...and closer...until..

"Don't even think about it! You lost your stupid chance earlier when you dropped me!" Musa growled and immediately pulled away.

"Your right and I really REALLY regret it!" I laughed as she playfully hit my arm.

"Let's go back to the tent" Musa sighed and we walked back to her tent.

"Umm...Musa, I don't have a tent" I said.

"You didn't bring one?!" Musa scowled.

"Yeah apparently...does that mean I get to sleep with you?" I smirked at her. She cursed something under her breath before nodding.

"Fine! You can sleep in my tent, but nothing happens! Kay?" Musa snapped. I nodded and smiled at her. She went in the tent and I followed her in. Luckily, I brought my own blanket.

Musa snuggled into her blanket and turned away from me. And I did too.

"We'll find Melody tomorrow...I just hope she will be okay..." Musa whispered and I could hear the hint of sadness in her voice. I sighed.

"She will be, Musa. I promise..." I whispered back and drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning...**

I woke up to the very loud sound of my alarm. I moaned and tried to find my phone that was somewhere in the tent. That was until Musa woke up...

"Ugh...Riven! What the hell is that loud noise?! Turn it off!" Musa shouted with her eyes half closed.

"I can't! I don't know where the hell my phone is!" I snapped.

"Riven! It's very loud! Just find it!" Musa huffed.

"I can't Musa! I can't!" I growled and sat up. It was only 6:00 am. God, it's way too early! Stupid alarm! And Musa's more angrier about it than me!

She sat up and glared at me.  
"Thank you very much Riven for waking me up INCREDIBLY early!" Musa groaned.

"It's not my fault! And anyway, at least we get more time to look for Melody! She is your daughter you know!" I hissed.

"And she's yours-"

Musa stopped in her sentence with her fingers covering her lips and eyes widened.

"What were you about to say?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"N-nothing! I wasn't going to say anything!" Musa said suspiciously.

"Are you sure? I knew you were about to say something" I said.

"Riven, it's nothing! I'm gonna...get some fresh air outside" Musa said nervously and unzipped the tent, walking out. I was confused. I was so sure she was about to finish her sentence but then she stopped. I wonder what she was about to say...

**Musa POV**

I quickly left the tent and started to walk. Oh my god! crap! I nearly told Riven that Melody is his daughter! I was this close to getting my life ruined! Well, my life wouldn't be ruined but of course Riven will hate me for not telling him! But it's not MY fault, is it? It's his fault for breaking up with me!

"Damn! Get a hold of yourself Musa! You nearly told him the secret! Keep it together!" I hissed to myself. I knew I had to tell Riven that Melody is his daughter one day. But not now. now isn't a good time. But he does have a right to know I suppose. But I don't think he deserves to know! I know he's supposed to-

My chain of thoughts broke when I heard a voice. A rough but wonderful voice that I love so much. But my eyes widened when I heard what he said...

"What secret?"

* * *

**Hello! Hope you liked this chap! Thanks soooo much to all of you people who review for this story! You guys are AMAZING! I love you all! I wish I could've replied to reviews from the start! But oh well, maybe I'll do it in my new Musa and Riven story that will be coming up very soon!  
I will update very soon and thanks for reading! Plz review!**

**Sorry if this chap was boring, but I promise it'll get better! And Melody will be okay :) by the way, there will be a few more chapters left for this story! Maybe another 5? Or 7? Or maybe more! **


	14. Chapter 14: Scary and Romantic

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 14: Scary and Romantic

**Musa POV**

"Damn! Get a hold of yourself Musa! You nearly told him the secret! Keep it together!" I hissed to myself. I knew I had to tell Riven that Melody is his daughter one day. But not now. Now isn't a good time. But he does have a right to know I suppose. But I don't think he deserves to know! I know he's supposed to-

My chain of thoughts broke when I heard a voice. A rough but wonderful voice that I love so much. But my eyes widened when I heard what he said...

"What secret?"

I turned around to see him standing a few metres behind me with a serious look. I was speechless! I don't know what to say! I can't just tell him that Melody is his daughter! I have no idea what his reaction will be like if I do tell him. I'm sure he'll be furious that I kept that secret for 4 years...

"I..u-umm...well I..." I stuttered and noticed him stepping closer and closer to me. I started to step backwards as he got closer to me.

He stared into my navy eyes with serious eyes like he was waiting for my answer. My eyes were still wide and my mouth was slightly open. I then felt hard, rough feeling behind my back. I was already leaning on the rough tree bark as he got even closer.

"Riven..." I gulped, looking into his eyes, still trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Musa, what's the secret that you're keeping from..me?" he asked again, his body and face only a few inches from mine.

I sighed nervously, "I can't tell you,"

Riven got a bit closer and his handsome face still had a serious expression, and I didn't like it at all. He can't make me tell him the truth; now isn't a good time to tell him. Or was it? Should I tell him?

"Look, I know the thing you're keeping from me sounds very serious coz I can tell by the look in your eyes, so I want you to tell me, Musa. I'm serious," he whispered. He put his hands on either side of my head and touched the tree bark, caging me in his arms.

"Riven, don't" I whispered, closed my eyes, and turned my head to the side.

"Why Musa?! It's been freakin' 4 YEARS since we broke up?! And I think this stupid 'secret' you're keeping from me is something to do with it! Why can't you just tell me?!" Riven shouted. I flinched at how loud his voice was so I finally opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Riven do you expect me to just tell you every single thing that happened in my life AFTER the break up?!" I snapped, my eyes glaring at him. He can't just force me to tell him the secret! How could he?! But when I thought about it, I think he is right. He kinda does have the right to know that Melody is his daughter. He definitely is her father... but I'm worried that bad things will happen if I do tell him!

"Well, YES!" Riven scoffed.

"Pffh! That's lame! You really expect me to tell you now after you just said 'Well, YES'?!" I teased annoyingly. Riven sighed and shook his head.

"This is not a joke Musa!" Riven hissed.

"Well I'm SORRY if I do think it is! Coz it freakin IS!" I screamed at him and tried to go away from him but his hands and body were still caging me in. I put my hands on his very muscular chest and tried to push him away. But he's way too strong! I blushed when I touched his strong abs. He really has worked out more after the break up and he's even more muscular then before!

I grunted as I tried to shove him away but he wouldn't budge at all! Instead, he's getting even closer to me! He ran his rough fingers down my arm, up to my elbow and he gripped my wrist firmly. I tried to push him again but his grip was quite tight.

"Musa, you know you can't push me away" Riven whispered and looked into my navy eyes. I sighed.

"I give up!" I scowled and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He was already closer to me now and I could feel his hot breath near my neck and it tickled a bit.

"I'm serious, Musa! I'm not joking about this" Riven said with yet another serious expression.

"It's nothing! Okay! Now can we get going?! Don't you care about Melody?! If you do, we should be looking for her right now!" I yelled. But then I felt my face heat up after thinking about Melody. Oh my god, I'm so worried! What if something bad happens to her? What if..what if she really needs me right now and she's in danger! All these thoughts came racing through my mind.

I then felt hot tears run down my face as I sniffed. Riven let my hands go but put his hands on the tree behind me again so that I was still caged in his arms. But I didn't feel trapped; I felt protected.

"Musa..." Riven whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you,"

My eyes wandered up to his face and I could see a frown on his handsome face. His eyes showed hurt and it broke my heart.

I shook my head and sobbed, "I-It's not you.. I'm just...just worried a-about M-Melody"

Riven looked into my eyes and frowned again. I wiped my tears that were still falling down my cheeks and I saw Riven's hands drop to the side.

I then felt him get closer and closer to me until his face was right next to my neck. I felt his strong arms wrap around my body as he pressed his muscular body on mine, in a hug.

I leaned my face on his neck and cried a bit more until I wiped my tears away with my hand. The hug lasted for about 2 minutes until we both pulled away. Riven coughed a bit and looked away.

"We should...uhh...get going" Riven said. I nodded my head at him and stepped away from the tree that was behind me. We then packed all of our stuff and started walking.

It was kind of awkward between us after what happened a few minutes ago so it was silent between us.

"So where is Mel anyway?" Riven asked, looking around the forest.

"I think she's in some type of hideout with Cadence and the boys. The hideout must be in some sort of...cave" I replied.

We carried on walking until we got into some type of jungle.  
"We're going through this jungle, unfortunately" I sighed, looking into the jungle that we're about to go through. I had lots of trees and long stems that hung around...EVERYWHERE! Oh boy, it's gonna be hard getting through it!

"Are you serious?! I'm not going through that hell hole!" Riven scowled, crossing his arms.

"Well deal with it! I never asked you to come with me in the first place, right?" I smirked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Whatever" Riven said coldly and walked past me. We were walking into the green jungle and there were always trees everywhere. Some of the branches were pretty sharp and could easily cut my skin.

I walked next to Riven awkwardly with my hands to my side and my eyes wandering to his. I'm not even sure what we are anymore! Maybe we're friends, or maybe we're just acquaintances...we'll never know.

"So...umm...what are Melody's powers then?" Riven casually asked like he didn't really care but I could tell that he did.

"Well, I think it's Rhythms and Tunes...something to do with my powers. She has various music abilities, some I can't even name but there are a few simple ones she can do like she can turn invisible when she plays a flute, she can make extremely loud sounds that is able to make earth quakes, she can read people's thoughts, she has the power to make people fall in love by using her music" I explained, and finally noticed him staring at me.

I gave a small smile at him and looked in front of me, ahead of the jungle.

"Ooh! She will have really good fighting skills when she's older, but I have no idea why!" I blurted out. Damn it! I accidentally blurted that out! He wasn't meant to know that! Shit! He's going to be suspicious on why Mel will have those abilities now!

"Fighting...skills? uhh...you can't fight" Riven said simply which made me sigh in relief.

"Yeah...it must have been from her father...he had those skills" I sighed and looked to the side.

"Her...father?" Riven whispered, "Who is her father?"

I really couldn't answer that question right now. I couldn't. All of a sudden, I saw a monkey coming towards me, swinging on one of those long hanging stems. Oh my god! I'm terrified of monkeys!

"Ahh!" I screamed and immediately ducked so the monkey landed on...Riven's HEAD!

I'm so scared of monkeys! What should I do?!

Suddenly, the monkey started running around Riven's head and before I knew it, I burst out laughing!

I put my hands on my stomach and kept on laughing as Riven struggled to get the crazy monkey off of him! Oh my god! It's hilarious!

"MUSA! Get this stupid little thing OFF OF ME!" Riven shouted, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

I giggled a bit more and said, "You are a hero you know! Getting a crazy monkey off of your face should be easy!"

Riven growled loudly and the monkey eventually went away, and I immediately stopped laughing. I stared at him. His magenta hair was messy and his face was emotionless. He looked kinda hot when his hair is quite messy...

He gave me a deadly glare and walked off.  
"Oh come on! Don't ignore me and be grumpy just coz I didn't help you get that monkey off of you! Believe me, I was terrified of it! What was I supposed to do?!" I snapped. But he just ignored me.

"What did you expect me to do, huh?" I sighed.

"Do me a favour by leaving me alone. By the way, my hair is practically ruined right now coz of you" Riven rolled his eyes. I stared at him which made him look at me.

"You care about your hair the most?!" I giggled a bit and tried to stop laughing. Riven glared at me and scoffed.

"Well, I think you kinda look...hot when you're hair is messy" I mumbled and turned my head away shyly.

Riven looked at me with a sly smirk on his handsome face.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face!" I snapped, hitting the back of his head playfully.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?! I just think you're cute when you blush, like what you're doing right now" Riven rubbed the back of his head and smirked again.

Oh my gosh! I'm blushing? I didn't even notice!

"You idiot" I muttered and glared at him for smirking at me. Riven chuckled and looked away.

We were nearly at the end of the jungle and Riven couldn't wait to leave this wild place. I was so exhausted as well! It's been very tiring and all I wanted to do was sleep in a bed wrapped in Riven's arms... WAIT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Here I go again, thinking about Riven and how I really wished we were together again. But I just hope I don't have to think about that jerk again.

I turned to Riven and he was pretty exhausted too. I took my backpack and got a big bottle of water out. I was pretty thirsty too. It almost felt like we were stuck in a deserted island but I hated thinking about that coz I would have to be stuck with him. Of course, him. Ugh... I've seriously got to forget about Riven! And I promise that after this, I will never EVER see him again.

I drank some of the water and looked a Riven. I wondered if he brought some drink with him.  
"Umm...did you bring a drink with you?" I questioned, not really caring about whatever his answer's gonna be.

Riven sighed, "Yep but it ran out a few hours ago"

I thought about it for a minute before handing him my bottle of water. He looked at me in confusion.

"Have a drink, you'll get dehydrated" I said.

Riven narrowed his eyes at me, "You don't mind? From my mouth?"

I chuckled a bit. "We used to share bottles a few years ago...don't see why this is any different"

Riven shrugged and took the bottle. "Thanks"

It was now night time. I yawned and decided that we should sleep and start looking tomorrow. We've only got a few more miles to walk anyway. We found a little place near another cave and it had a small lake next to it surrounded by trees. I made the tent and put it near trees and the tent was in front of the small lake.

Riven was sitting at the edge of the floor and lake. He was staring at the dark blue water and the dark midnight sky. I was sat on the edge of the tent. I actually thought I wanted to sleep, but then I realised I can't sleep. I wasn't much sleepy. I was only wearing a small white tank top that showed my stomach with short red shorts and my long midnight blue hair was down and reached my ankles.

I stared at Riven and decided to walk towards him coz I noticed that he was frowning. I sat right next to him and looked at the water.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Riven glanced at me and sighed, "Just thinking..."

I shivered a bit coz it was cold, and it didn't go unnoticed by Riven.  
"You cold?" he whispered. I put my arms around my body and shook my head.

"What were you thinking about?" I questioned, looking around the jungle. It was so silent all of a sudden.

"Forget about it" Riven said. That's when I thought he might be thinking about...us. Maybe about what happened a few years ago.

"Why won't you tell me about it?" I questioned, looking into his eyes but he wasn't looking into mine. Instead, he stood up and went inside the tent. I sighed in frustration and went in the tent too.

I was snuggled with a blanket and I was in the tent. Riven was right next to me with a blanket too. I closed my eyes, thinking about Melody. I just hope she'll be okay. I miss her. My thoughts went to Riven. God, I miss being with him. I mean, I was so happy before he broke up with me. Sure, we had our many arguments about the littlest and stupid things but that was what made us stronger. But maybe I just lost hope in us. We'll never be together again, but I honestly wish we could...

My eyes fluttered open when I felt something sliding on my leg. I was still so sleepy and it was in the middle of the night. I yawned and closed my eyes again, ignoring it. I was too sleepy to care.

But a few minutes later, I still felt it roaming around my legs. I quickly assumed that it was Riven's fingers running on my bare skin coz I've felt his excellent fingers caressing my skin before, and it was a great feeling...but why would he be touching me? Didn't we break up a few years ago? God, this is wrong!

I groaned lazily, "Riven, whatever you're doing, stop it"

I said that without bothering to look back. My back was faced to Riven and my face was in front of the tent. I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath.

I then felt Riven's fingers going up my body, and my arm. Oh my god! I'm starting to think this isn't Riven! But it has to be! Who else would be running their fingers on my skin?! Riven's the only person in this tent with me...right?

"Riven, stop it NOW!" I growled. I suddenly felt afraid of looking back. No, it must be Riven...or some type of animal! I'm sure I zipped the tent after I came in... but I think I forgot to check..

I then heard a low hiss and my eyes widened. Oh my god! I hope it's not what I think it is! Please don't let it be what I think it is!

I turned around slowly to see Riven's back facing me. Oh my gosh! He's still sleeping! Then the thing that's crawling on my arm is...

I looked back and down and saw something twitching and without thinking, I screamed.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in horror so loudly and I sat up which made Riven jump up and stare at me.

"Musa?! What the he-"

"Riven! THERE'S A SNAKE IN THIS TENT!" I yelled.

"Holy shit!" Riven cursed and looked around the dark tent. I let a few tears run down my face and I squeaked when I saw Riven holding the snake. The snake wasn't big, and wasn't small either. It was medium actually...but still TERRIFYING!

"Geez Musa! Stop screaming! It's only a little snake!" Riven growled, still holding the scary thing in his hands.

"Shut up! And get that thing away from me!" I snapped. Riven smirked at me.

"Aww wittle Moosa is scwawed owf snakes!" Riven teased playfully and I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Stop it you jerk!" I scowled and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Nowpe!" Riven said as he made the snake get closer to me.

"Chillax Muse! This type of snake isn't poisonous" Riven said. I pretended to cry by putting my head down and letting a few tears run down my cheeks. Riven immediately put the snake outside and zipped the tent.

"Muse, I'm sorry" Riven frowned. I smirked and instantly pushed him to the floor so that I was lying on top of him. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out.

"Ugh...should've known you were still the little devil I knew" Riven muttered and stared into my eyes. But the way he stared at me was like he was in love with me. Like that time when we were so happy together...

I stared into his eyes too. Our faces only a few centimetres away.

"You look so beautiful...like a goddess" Riven gave me the sweetest smile ever and tucked some of my hair behind my ears. I blushed and smiled.

But that was when I realised how close we where.

I coughed a bit and got off of him.  
"We better get to sleep and if you dare put that stupid snake near me again, I will kill you, mister!" I snapped.

Riven laughed and put his hands up to defend himself. "Okay..okay, I'm sorry and I promise, Muse"

I closed my eyes to sleep again but it suddenly got very cold. I shivered again and tried to get warmer by wrapping the blankets around me.

All of a sudden, I felt Riven's arms wrap around me so I turned my head to look at him.  
"I you're cold, then get close to me, if you're not then feel free to pull away" Riven shrugged and closed his eyes to sleep. I thought about it for a minute before resting my head on his muscular chest and wrapping my arms around him. I guess it is warmer being around him...

The next morning...

We already got changed into normal clothes. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black boots that reaches under my knees. My hair was still down with my fringe resting on my forehead.

We already packed everything and we were now starting to walk again. We were very close to the area where Melody might've got kidnapped. We took another few hours until we stopped near the entrance of a cave.

"This must be it" Riven said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I hope Mel's okay"

"She is Musa. I know it" Riven smiled a bit and wrapped his hand around my hand. I looked down at our hands and looked up at him, grinning.

"Thanks for coming" I said. Riven smiled again and kissed my cheek. "Don't mention it"

**Riven POV**

We were walking through the caves until we reached to a part of a cave that had two caves leading into different directions.

"Muse, I think we better split up right here, just to make sure we cover every inch of the place and find Melody" I said.

"O-okay.." Musa whispered with a frown. I pulled her close to me and looked down at her, staring into her beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"Musa, I know you're sad about splitting up right here, knowing one of us or both of us could be in danger but I promise, it'll be okay. Maybe you can use your powers to communicate with me if something bad happens to you. We have to find Melody..." I said, closing my eyes.

Musa closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek.  
"Promise me you'll be careful, please? Those people who kidnapped Melody were so powerful. I just don't want you to be in any danger too. good luck, Riven" Musa sobbed.

I lifted her chin up with my finger and stared into her eyes.

"There is a chance that one of us doesn't survive to come out of here, but Melody will be okay, think about that. You love Melody, and I love her as my own daughter too" I said and smiled a bit.

Musa looked at me for a second and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.  
"Riven, I...I love you...as a friend" Musa whispered and looked away.

I nodded and leaned my forehead on hers. "I love you too...as a friend" I chuckled a bit.

Musa hugged me and walked away into the darkness. I knew that there's a possibility that one of us might not survive coz these caves look really dangerous. I knew Cadence, she's so powerful. I just hope my Musa will be okay... I love her too. But I wish we were more than friends...

I turned to the other cave and crept in...not knowing what I'll see when I go in it.

**Hey guys! Soo sorry that this is late! I've been very busy and I had writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! this story will be ending very soon, just a few more chapters left. I'll update as soon as I can and plz review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Stay with Me

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 15: Stay with me

**Riven POV**

Musa hugged me and walked away into the darkness. I knew that there's a possibility that one of us might not survive coz these caves look really dangerous. I knew Cadence, she's so powerful. I just hope my Musa will be okay... I love her too. But I wish we were more than friends...

I turned to the other cave and crept in...not knowing what I'll see when I go in it.

**Musa POV**

I was still walking inside the dark cave and my thoughts kept leading to Melody. What do they want from her? Is it just coz of her powers? But I've got to admit, her powers are very powerful. But she can't exactly use her powers yet. I think she'll be able to use little and simple spells and then use the more advanced ones when she's a bit older. After all, she's only 5 years old;

I sighed and wiped a drop of sweat with the back of my hand. I'm so exhausted, but I'm never giving up. Then, I could feel my ears shaking a bit when I heard a sound.

I hid behind some big rocks and peered slightly out of the rocks, and listened.

I gasped when I saw Cadence and those boys of hers. They were crowding around what looked like a crystal ball. But the only thing I noticed was...where is Melody?

I watched as one of the boys came out of a hidden...room? Why was there a room in the middle of a cave? But I guess anything is possible in this magical dimension..

"The kid is in the room and she was silent and all. I couldn't bring myself to chain her up to the wall coz she's only a kid, plus, she wasn't screaming or angry or anything. She was just silent" the man told Cadence.

"What?! Mason, you didn't chain her up?! But she can still do anything even if she's a kid! She might be doing a trick!" Cadence growled. I then realised that the 'she' Cadence and Mason was referring to is Melody. I sighed in relief. She was okay.

Now all I needed to do was get to Melody. I took a deep breath and started to tip-toe to the room, trying not to make a sound.

But all of a sudden, I stepped on a stick and of course it made a sound! Cadence and the others immediately looked up.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Wow, wow! Look what we have here..." Cadence smirked, walking towards me.

"Look, I don't want to fight you or anything. I just want to rescue my daughter" I explained calmly.

"Do I look like I CARE?! And how the hell did you get out of those chains?!" she screamed at me. I gasped with my eyes wide. I can't just tell her that Riven saved me!

"It doesn't matter" I mumbled.

"Oh did my boy friend save you?" she chuckled. I looked at her in confusion.

"What...what do you mean your boyfriend?" my voice was slightly weak coz I began to think that her and Riven are dating... then wouldn't that mean Riven betrayed me!

"Riven, he is my boyfriend, obviously" she scoffed, "Do you even know why he was with you? He used you! He and I made a plan together and I let him sleep and be with you, coz I know that you and he would make the most powerful fairy in the world! So basically, all of those precious little memories were a lie! And Riven and I definitely succeeded. You see, I also have the power to see the future. So right now...he is your main enemy"

I couldn't believe what she was saying! Riven couldn't be...no! he can't just lie to me! Or maybe he did.. And he broke up with me and dated Cadence again! Why haven't I seen this before?

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I still couldn't believe the man I loved, or still love, actually betrayed me!

"I...I don't believe you!" I screamed. She scoffed again and shook her head.

"Believe all you want" she said, "But I'm still getting your daughter!"

I gasped again when I felt something tight around my neck. That's when I realised someone's hand was on my neck and pulling me up. It made it very hard for me to breath.

"Oh just give up loser" I heard Cadence hiss and it was her hand around my neck. She was trangling me!

"Never!" I managed to huff and tried to use my powers to make her let go. She started chuckling evilly. She was now holding me up by the neck a few metres from the ground. Boy, she was strong, but she was also a fairy...a different kind of fairy.

I coughed a bit and was about to choke and I was nearly at the edge of death until I heard the most beautiful voice in the world...wait a minute! Am I falling for that stupid jerk again?!

"Let her go" I heard a low hiss which made me look up to see no other than the jerk himself, Riven. I growled a bit, I just hope he didn't come here to rescue me and act like he cares about me! So I was determined to get out of this situation myself.

I scratched Cadence's face with my long, perfect nails which made her scream in pain and let her hand go, which made me fall to the rough and hard ground, and I winced when I landed the wrong way.

My ankle got hurt in the process.

"Musa!" Riven shouted in concern but I scoffed. Ugh, like he really cared.

"Ugh! You stupid...whatever! Ughh!" Cadence screamed, putting her hands on her face where I clawed it. She had a big and long scar too! Serves her right!

I watched as Riven ran to my side, but I ignored the pain and stood up myself.

"Go away Riven!" I growled, glaring at him. He just gave me a confused expression.

"What? What do you mean Musa?" he said.

"You know exactly what I meant!" I snapped and made a powerful magic ball in my hand.

Riven narrowed his eyes at me. "Musa, what are you talking about?! And please don't tell me you're going to blast me with that!"

"You betrayed me! How could you!" I screamed from the top of my lungs and I blasted the spell at him with all my strength just when he was about to go closer to me.

"Wait Musa- AHH!" Riven hit the wall behind him after I blasted him. I still can't believe him! And he still lied EVEN AFTER I FOUND OUT THE SECRET! Does he think I'm dumb enough to fall for that again?! I then turned to Cadence who was still on the floor but then I saw her boys coming towards me. That was it! I needed to transform.

I mumbled something and felt the forces reacting around me and I flew in the air, dancing. It's been a while since I've transformed and it felt great to be in my fairy form again. I looked down at my red outfit. It was my Sirenix.

I then used some of my powerful spells to hit the boys, and I succeeded.

But then I remembered about Riven... I did hit him pretty badly. I immediately felt guilty when I saw his weak body on the ground, it nearly made me cry. But when I thought about all the times we spent together, the guiltiness faded away. It was all a lie.

I sighed and looked down. What have I done?

I then turned around to see Cadence walking towards me, with the scar on her face. She did have a bit of blood on her face too, but I had to do it coz she could've strangled me.

"You are stupid" she smirked, "You actually fell for my story about Riven!"

"Wait! W-what do you...m-mean?" I gasped.

"You made a silly mistake! That story I told you about Riven lying to you and using you...that was all a lie! I made that up!" she chuckled and shook her head in shame of me, "You just hurt the person who cared for you the most"

I couldn't believe it! So Riven did actually love me? So Cadence was lying? Oh my god! I hurt Riven who was actually trying to save me! Damn it! I made another horrible mistake!

I let all the rage go through me. I was furious about what I just found out, and I definitely have to pay Riven an apology. I just hope he's all right.

"You...you witch!" I screamed in anger. She smirked. I noticed her mumbling a spell and before I knew it, she was aiming it on me but all of a sudden, Riven came up and bounced it off with his sword and hit Cadence.

"Riven! I'm so happy you're okay! I'm sorry for blasting that spell on you. Cadence did a trick-"

"It doesn't matter Musa! Get Melody now!" he demanded.

"Damn! I forgot about her!" I cursed and quickly ran to into little room and kicked the door open.

Melody was sitting there, with a scared expression. But her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Mommy!" she screamed, running towards me and wrapping her little arms around my neck for a hug. I giggled and hugged her back.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked in a gentle tone, and in concern. She grinned at me and nodded. I smiled back at her and took her hand, "We need to go and help Riven"

We walked out of the room to see Riven fighting the boys all on his own while Cadence was watching. How dare she!

"Melody, I will make a barrier around you okay, while me and Riven fight the evil people" I smiled and held Mel's shoulders. She shook her head cutely which made me narrow my eyes at her.

"Nuh-uh! I'm helping!" she said. My eyes widened and my mouth opened a bit.

"No you are not! It's too dangerous!" I scolded, shaking my head. Melody crossed her arms and hit the floor with her foot.

"It's not fair!" she whined. I sighed and shook my head. I made a barrier around Melody which made her annoyed, but hey, I had to do it.

I then looked back at Cadence and she wasn't there. Damn it! I'm in such big trouble now...

"Musa! WATCH OUT!" I heard Riven suddenly scream so I turned around to see Cadence running towards me. I tried to focused as hard as I can and I used the best spell I can think of, and I shot it everywhere in the room. I knew it was very risky to use that powerful spell coz it could end up breaking everything around us. It was like a sound wave, but not any ordinary sound wave. This was the most powerful one, and everyone in the room could get hurt! But... I wish I have thought about that sooner...

Damien, Mason, Reed, and Dorian were greatly affected by my powerful spell so they fell unconscious to the ground, unfortunately, since Cadence was also a fairy of Music, she could easily control it! Crap! I haven't thought of that! But the worst thing is...I HURT Riven! the walls of the caves started collapsing...

"Riven!" I cried, seeing him drop to the ground. Oh my god! I used MY own spell and it hurt Riven!

Melody didn't get affected by the sound waves since she's my daughter and her powers are also music. I let a few tears run down my cheeks when is saw Riven's lifeless state.

I ran to his side. "Riven, I'm so sorry..." I sobbed, "I forgot what that spell can do!"

"It's okay Muse, take Melody home and get out of here!" he demanded, his voice weak.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" I screamed.

"You have to, Musa! Just don't care about me and think about you and Melody! You really need to get out of here! And just remember," Riven scolded, "That I'll always care about you, and...Love you" the last part came out as a faint whisper, but I could hear it. I was so touched; he really did care about me! And...He said HE LOVES ME!

"Riven! Stay with me! I...I don't know what I would do without you!" I cried, realising that his eyes were closing. I couldn't believe I let my own spell hurt Riven! I was just so desperate in defeating Cadence that I forgot the effects of it!

I touched Riven's shirt and held it tight in my hands. I didn't know if he was going to be okay, and I started doubting it!

"Awwh your precious little boyfriend is...DEAD! Wow, and he was killed by no other than YOU!" Cadence giggled, pointing at me. My blood started to boil and my heart was pounding.

"He's...he's not dead! And I thought you would care about him since you used to be friends with him!" I screamed in anger. Her expression changed to a sad one but then turned back evil.

"I never cared for him" she bitterly said, "He's not my business anymore!"

The walls started collapsing again and giant pieces of hard rock's started to fall down. I began to panic when I realised what was happening!

The rocks grew bigger and bigger every time and one of those rocks could easily kill me!

"What's happening, Mommy?!" I heard Melody yell. I frowned when I remembered that Melody was still in that barrier. The rocks could break the barrier so easily too!

I took the barrier off and Melody ran towards me.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Cadence screamed angrily at me. She started to mumble spells to try to recover the cave and make it back t normal, but I knew it would take a very long time to do it. So I had no other choice but to get out of here, just like Riven said.

But I wasn't going to leave without him. No way am I doing that!

I grabbed Melody's hand and I helped Riven up. He was so weak but he was still conscious, but I knew that wouldn't last for long.

"Musa, just leave me here!" Riven groaned, when I was helping him up.

"You know I would never do that Riv" I frowned at him and gave him a serious expression. I then saw as Melody touched Riven's hand, and it was just so ADORABLE!

"Come with us, Riven, please?" Melody begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Riven sighed and anaged to give her a smile. Wow, this is just cute! I very rarely see Melody and Riven moments, and it would be amazing if they knew that they were related!

But then I focused again. I turned around to see Cadence in the middle of the cave, trying to fix everything.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at her.

"This cave or should I call my home, has been the place I've been living in since I was a child! I'm never leaving it and if I should die here, then I should" Cadence said. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I know I'm going to regret this," I frowned, "But...come with us!"

Cadence gave me a horrified expression. "You care about me?" she said.

I took a deep breath, "No but I don't normally kill my enemies"

She then shook her head. "Go, just go! I want to be here. it's where I'm meant to be!"

She frowned and sat in the middle of the cave. Riven frowned at me.

"Mommy!" Melody suddenly screamed and my head shot down when I saw a big rock coming towards her, but surprisingly, Riven quickly grabbed Mel and saved her.

I nodded a thanks to Riven and opened a portal. We then stepped through it and ende up back In my house.

I was exhausted, everyone was. "Oh god.." I touched my head, which was hurting a lot. Melody was still shaking in fear and Riven...was getting weaker coz of the spell I used. But I was so surprised he's kinda okay at the moment coz the Cadence's boys fell unconscious immediately. I guess my Riven is so strong..

"Riven! Are you okay?" I frowned at him, seeing him getting weaker and his skin becoming paler.

"Riven?" Melody said in concern.

Riven held his hands up an shook his head. "I'm fine"

"Mommy, I'm going to get a drink for Riven" Melody said, and I nodded as she went to the kitchen.

"You're not okay" I said, with a serious expression.

"I am okay Musa! I'm fine! God! How many times have I got to repeat that?!" he scowled. He started walking towards the sofa that was I front of my room.

"You're not fine Riv! I used one of my powerful spells without realising that it would hurt you! I'm... I'm sorry" I frowned, tears starting to form.

Riven took a deep breath again, and nearly reached the sofa. But all of a sudden, he dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

I immediately ran to him and touched his forehead. It was really hot. And his skin was so pale. His eyes were now closed, and just like before, he looked lifeless. But he was still breathing.

"Riven, tell me you're going to be okay!" I screamed in panic. I shook his body and tried to wake him up.

"Riv! Please be okay!" I begged with tears in my eyes. But he wasn't waking up. I was getting super worried.. I had to do something.

I got up and picked my phone up. I just hope the Winx and Specialists can do something...

**Hey guys! I know, okay I know this is really BAD! Its rubbish talking about to fight and stuff, but I wasn't really in the mood of writing right now. And the end is coming soon anyway! But I hope you liked this chap!  
In the next few chapters, there will be some more bad stuff happening to do with Musa and Melody's house getting destroyed, but the best part is, they get to live with Riven! And the next few chapters will have Musa, Melody and Riven spending time together as one family! It will get better, I promise :) I'm sorry I updated late, I was very busy. But Plz review! I promise to update sooner! **


	16. Chapter 16: A daughter and dad's bond

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 16: A daughter and dad's bond

I immediately ran to him and touched his forehead. It was really hot. And his skin was so pale. His eyes were now closed, and just like before, he looked lifeless. But he was still breathing.

"Riven, tell me you're going to be okay!" I screamed in panic. I shook his body and tried to wake him up.

"Riv! Please be okay!" I begged with tears in my eyes. But he wasn't waking up. I was getting super worried.. I had to do something.

I got up and picked my phone up. I just hope the Winx and Specialists can do something...

I called all of my friends since I have no idea what I would do in this situation! I know it's my fault and it was MY spell that caused Riven to be like this, and I feel so guilty about it. I just hope my friends know what to do.

I kneeled down and helped him to get on the bed. I took a deep breath and stared at him, running my index finger down his jaw. "Please be okay... I love you" I whispered so quietly, "I just wish you knew that"

I closed my eyes and sighed. All of a sudden, Melody came in my room with a glass of water in her hands. She gasped when she saw Riven lying on the bed, looking lifeless.

"Mommy! Is Riven going to be owkay?" Melody frowned in concern and jumped into my arms.

"I don't know sweetie... I don't know..." I whispered silently and stroked my hand on her back.

"Will Alex be coming here?" Melody suddenly asked. Hmm...why would she be asking about Alex? AKA, Stella and Brandon's son? I raised my eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Why?"

"Nothing..." Melody whispered with a smile as her cheeks started to get red, "I'm just excited to see him...that's all"

I giggled teasingly and stroked Melody's long magenta hair while smiling at her. Her beautiful hair was down and her fringe was swept to the side.

"Excited to see him, huh?" I grinned at her. She immediately pushed my hand away and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Stop teasing me!" she snapped but I couldn't help but giggle even more coz of her cuteness. She is quite short-tempered, just like me.

"Okay...okay..." I smiled at her and stood up when I heard the bell.

Melody's face lit up as she skipped happily towards the door and opened it.

"Hey!" she grinned brightly at my friends, including her little group of friends too.

"Hello Mel!" they greeted and smiled at me.

I opened the door wider and let them all in. I took my friends to the large living room and let them sit down on the couches.

"So what's the emergency Musa?" Bloom questioned. I sighed and made a guilty face.

"I hurt..._Riven_" I frowned, sighing in disappointment. I closed my eyes in guiltiness.

"What do you mean you hurt Riven?" Helia asked.

"Riven isn't here, is he?" Stella raised her eyebrow.

I slowly looked up to meet everybody's eyes.

"He is here," I whispered, "Well it all started a few days ago, some group of people who have powers came and kidnapped Melody coz they want her powers, and apparently Melody is very powerful. And I went to the Dark Harmony planet and well it would take a few days to find Mel so I packed some tents and stuff. And I then realised that Riven actually followed me here and he claimed that he came coz he cared about...Melody"

Everybody shared a knowing glance and nodded for me to continue.

I sighed. "Well anyway we had the battle at the end and I thought if I used this type of powerful spell I could defeat those evil guys, and it worked on everyone and of course, Melody didn't get hurt. But I totally forgot about the effects it would have on...Riven"

I nearly cried the last part when I whispered his name but I just can't believe I've even used my own powers that nearly killed him!

"Oh my god..." some of the Winx and Specialists gasped. Flora immediately scooted on the couch and ended up right next to me. She wrapped her arms around me as I let floods of tears run down my cheeks.

"Shh...Sweetie, it's going to be okay... be strong for Melody too..." Flora's comforting voice calmed me but I still couldn't stop crying.

"But I nearly KILLED him!" I cried even louder. The Winx surrounded me and gave me hugs. I'm so lucky to have the best friends in the world... but I knew only Riven could comfort me right now.

I pulled away from my friends and stood up.

"I told you guys to come here since I have no idea what to do! Riv's not waking up at all!" I sobbed, running my hands through my incredibly long hair that reached my ankles.

"Do you girls know any powers that can cure him?" Brandon eyed the Winx.

"We should take a look at him" Tecna said. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"You can't blame yourself, Musa" Nabu said gently.

"Gee, I wish I can't blame myself but I'm guilty about it. And I can't imagine a life without Riven" I sighed.

"But you did live a life without Riven! Well, only for 4 years and he just suddenly came back! And now you can't live without him, you're not over him yet, and you'll probably love him again!" Stella blurted out by accident which made everyone, and I mean EVERYONE look at her! That includes MELODY!

All of a sudden, Melody looked up after Stella said that. Crap! Damn you Stella! Now Mel's gonna be suspicious after Stella just basically said that I used to love Riven! She's probably gonna think Riven's her father now...

"What do you mean Aunt Stella?" Melody asked in confusion which made Stella's face go red. I glared at Stella and so did the others.

"Nothing sweetie! I didn't say anything!" Stella looked away in embarrassment as I face-palmed myself and growled in frustration.

"But you... didn't you say that mommy used to love...Riven?" Melody said.

"No... I'm talking about a different Riven!" Stella tried to think of better excuses. Melody is quite smart so I guess she really knows what she's saying. I then saw Alex looking at his mom and looking back at Melody and I think he knows that something's up.

Melody looked at Stella again with suspiciousness and it looked like she knew Stella was lying. She was about to open her mouth to say something until someone spoke up.

"Melody, I think my mommy is telling the truth" Alex said as if he was reading her mind, and held Melody's soft hand in a sweet way. Awwh... I swear, when they're grown up, I bet they are gonna be together! They are so cute! Even Stella agrees!

"Owkay" Mel mumbled and smiled when she looked into Alex's honey coloured eyes.

Everybody sighed in relief and my heart stopped beating very fast and crazily.

"We'd better check on Riven if we want to find a cure for him" Aisha said as the Winx and Specialists walked to my room. Riven was still unconscious on my bed. Though, he still looked incredibly handsome.

I sat on the edge of my bed, next to Riven. But then I didn't realise when Melody and the rest of the kids followed us, coz Melody sat right next to me. I shrugged and looked up at my friends.

"The power I used was sort of like extremely loud sound waves. He got unconscious when I brought him back home" I explained, cupping Riven's cheek. I frowned and sighed.

"How are we going to find out what spell can cure him then?" Sky questioned.

"Timmy and I will do some research while you guys try a few spells, okay?" Tecna said. Everybody agreed and started talking about spells and stuff to cure Riven. I was staring at Riven and stroking his gorgeous short magenta hair that I've always loved.

"I'm sorry Riven... I'm so sorry..." I whispered, closing my eyes and sobbing. But I still kept stroking his soft magenta hair that reminded me so much of Melody.

I was so worried because Riven is on the edge of death. I hate that word, and every time I hear it, I flinch. Death was something I wasn't too fond of. Its coz the people I love so much has died. My mum... and I also remembered my uncle's death 3 years ago. And now... it's _Riven_. I know I did love him, and people think I don't love him anymore, but I do love him. He's my soul mate and I wouldn't be able to live if he dies. He's the father of my daughter. _We_ created her... and all I want is for us to be one happy family.

I shivered when I thought about us being one happy family. Just me, Melody, and him. But I frowned when I realised that that would be impossible. But in my heart, I knew it wasn't impossible. I just need to say 3 simple words to make that possible... but I can't say it. Not yet.

I felt Melody move closer to me and hug me. "Mommy... scared..."

I frowned and pulled away to face her. "Why sweetie?"

She looked at me for a moment and then looked at Riven who was still unconscious.

"I'm scared that Riven might not wake up" she replied, and I could almost feel her sadness. She was scared that her _father_ might die. I think she already has a bond with Riven, and I'm scared if that bond will get even stronger.

"Me too honey, me too..." I whispered sadly and kissed her forehead. A watched as a tear dropped down her cheek which made my heart broke.

"He's going to be okay, sweetie, please don't cry..." I frowned again and felt myself crying too.

"But mommy, I feel some connection with him. It's like he's my d-daddy..." Melody sobbed and hugged me again, but tighter. I wiped some of my tears and I could see everyone frowning and staring at us too. It was also like they're a bit annoyed at me coz I never told Riven and Melody that they're related. They knew what bond Melody and Riven will have and that bond can defeat anything. It's so strong, and I'm the one who is trying to break it.

"You'd better tell him" Stella and my friends mouthed at me. They definitely wanted me to tell Riven. But I had a lot of things in my mind, and I couldn't bring myself to spill the secret yet.

All of a sudden, Tecna came over to me and Melody. Mel pulled away from me and sat on my lap.

"Musa, unfortunately, we can't find any spell that can... cure Riven" Tecna whispered with sympathy in her voice. I froze, and everyone gasped. My eyes widened after I heard it. No... NO! That can't be it!

"It's kinda like what happened to Nabu. He had a coma for a few years but he did came back a few years later... but we don't think Riven could wake up like Nabu did" Tecna explained again. I felt tears running down my cheeks. But I didn't say a word.

It's all my fault. It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

I kept repeating that in my head. My head was spinning, and my body was getting weak. I didn't even take a breath after that. I could feel everyone's sympathy, but it wasn't enough. Riven HAS TO BE OKAY!

"No... NO! T-that c-c-can't h-happen!" I stuttered, my heart pounding extremely fast.

Melody leaned over at Riven's body while crying. My face heated up and I hadn't realised that I was holding my breath for so long. I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes, letting all the pain go through me.

"There's no cure at all? He's... he's... Dead?" I whispered, while sobbing.

"Musa, we'll find another way..." Flora said. I moved closer to Riven as I watched Melody hugging Riven. I have definitely ruined everything. I also ruined my daughter's childhood. She doesn't deserve to live her life after discovering that her father, who she assumed was just my friend, actually died...

Everybody was crying too, and they were hugging each other. I was still shell-shocked. I couldn't believe it.

Melody was leaning over Riven as she placed her small soft hand on his cheek. She stared at his face and closed her eyes.

Everyone was looking at Melody now. I was also staring at Melody, wandering what she's about to do. All eyes were on her. I have no idea what she's trying to do.

Melody closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall, still with her hand on Riven's cheek.

All of a sudden, Melody and Riven started to glow. Their bodies started to glow...magenta?

Everyone's eyes were wide. They were confused and shocked at the same time. Even me. Why was my daughter and Riven glowing? There was a magenta coloured glow around them.

But everyone's eyes were still on them. Watching carefully...

Their glow started to grow lighter, that it nearly blinded our eyes. But then, a soft and wonderful piece of music started to play...

The melody was so wonderful, and amazing. And it was coming from MY daughter and Riven! Their bodies were glowing, and that music was still playing.

Suddenly, we felt a huge and powerful force hit us. It felt like nothing I've experience before. It was amazing... but I still couldn't understand why it happened. That powerful made everybody in the room fall to the ground except for Melody and Riven.

The force was so bright, but then it disappeared. It just disappeared...

I opened my eyes slowly. I was shocked at what just happened. But I was still confused of what actually happened!

The Winx and Specialists' eyes started opening too, and they all stood up, including me, to look at what made that powerful force.

I saw Melody, sitting at the edge of Riven's bed, with a smile on her face. The tears on her face were completely gone. Wait... what just happened?

"OH MY GOSH! MELODY CURED RIVEN!" Stella suddenly yelled.

I looked down at Riven's who started stirring as his eyes opened slowly. I was barely breathing after what I saw. My daughter... cured her... father! This was so UNBELIEVABLE!

"Riven..." I gasped, and instantly at beside him. My expression changed to love and care. I was so glad he survived, and he survived coz of his own daughter!

Everybody started to sigh in relief and they smiled. But Riven was completely shocked.

I cupped his cheek and smiled again at him, warmly.

"Tecna? I thought you as there are no other spells that can cure him?" Bloom asked.

"I thought so too" Tecna said, but then se forced the group to move away a bit.

"But a father and daughter's bond can break anything..." Tecna whispered with a smile. I heard it, of course, coz of my sonar ears. Melody didn't hear it since she's still young so her sonar ears aren't powerful yet, but I was glad at what Tecna said. It was right. A daughter and father's bond can break anything...

"Riven, are you feeling all right?" I whispered softly, leaning closer to him. Riven gave me a confused expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We'll give you two privacy" Stella winked at me and dragged the kids and my friends along, "Melody, we just need to talk to you, Hun!"

Melody nodded and smiled at Stella. Melody quickly went over to Riven and hugged him. I smiled to myself and I felt my heart melt when I watched her hug him. She then kissed his cheek and walked out the door, leaving me and Riven alone in the room.

I sighed as I watched her leave the room. I turned back to Riven who was already sat up.

"So... umm... what happened?" Riven asked softly. He still looked pretty exhausted but I was so happy to be with him right now.

I fiddled with my fingers and looked up at him.

"You... you were on the edge of death coz of the spell I used to defeat Cadence..." I whispered, my voice breaking any minute now.

"What do you mean on the edge of death? And _you're_ spell?" he said, looking confused.

"Yes, my spell. It... It nearly k-k-killed you Riven! And Melody managed to cure you! But I just couldn't believe I nearly k-killed you..." I cried, tears running down my eyes again. Geez... get a grip! I can't just cry all the time. But I couldn't help it! I am an emotional person!

"Musa, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault..." Riven whispered.

"NO! IT WAS MY FAULT!" I cried even more. Riven's hand was nearly approaching me but then he put it down. He didn't want to touch me? Why?

"I nearly KILLED you!"

"But Musa, don't be like that. I don't blame you for nearly killing me! Honestly, I'm fine now.." Riven said, frowning. But in this situation, he would usually wrap his arms around me and attempt to comfort me... but why wasn't he? I don't get it...

I put my knees up against my chest and leaned my head on my hands, still crying.

"I feel guilty. I couldn't risk losing another person I truly love the most, Riven. You were the only one I had left, and to think I was losing you coz of... me" I whispered.

I heard Riven wince after what I said and I could also feel him getting closer. I just suffered too much pain to handle... I can't handle it anymore.

"Muse, I don't blame you, how many times have I got to say that?" he repeated and I could feel his muscular body on my back, "I'm okay now. Isn't that all that matters?"

I slowly turned around and nodded. That's when I could feel his hot skin touching mine...

Riven slowly wrapped his large warm hand around mine and held it, stroking my skin. He looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Thanks for caring for me so much, Muse" he whispered, his voice low and husky. But very soft and gentle.

"I'm sorry that I nearly killed you. I can't be near you again knowing that I could kill you with my own powers..." I gently removed my hands out of his and looked down with a frown on my face.

Riven sighed softly and tried to get my hands again but I pushed his hands away.

"I can't be near you again Riven! I could hurt you..." my voice was sounding like it was about to die. But this pain is too much.

"And so could I" Riven said softly, lifting my chin up with his thumb, "I could hurt you too, without powers, but with my own hands..."

I looked at his gorgeous, warm violet eyes as he frowned, "But I would never... I would NEVER hurt you Musa..."

His voice was so gentle, soft, and I could almost feel all the love in it. A smile crept on his face, which melted my heart. But I started pulling away again.

"I know, Riv. But I sti-"

I was cut off when Riven gently placed his finger on my lips and bringing me closer to him.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck, as he went closer. And my face was near his warm chest. His strong arms were around me and my arms were around his neck. He stroked my back with his hands and tangled strands of my hair around his fingers.

I softly pressed my lips to his cheek as my lips curled up into a smile.

"Don't say another word about you being guilty, Muse. I don't want to hear it" he said silently, and looked into my eyes.

"Okay..." I nodded but then realised how tired he looked so I placed my hand on his muscular chest which made me blush as I pushed him down on the bed until he lied down.

I slowly lied down on top of him and smiled at him, my body on top of his.

"You need to rest" I said seriously.

"Nah... and geez! Stop looking at me with that serious expression" Riven chuckled which made me giggle.

"You look exhausted after the fight we had in the Dark Harmony realm, so you have to take a nap" I whispered and smiled again at him. He shot me with one of his rare sweet smiles and pouted.

"Only if you sleep with me" he smirked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No... I meant sleep as in sleep beside me! Not sleeping as in 'sleeping', although, we have done that before..." his mind wandered to something else so I slapped the back of his head which made him scowl at me.

"Don't get any ideas!" I snapped.

"I wasn't!" he lied at me but snorted afterwards.

"Ugh... okay I'll sleep with you" I pretended to be annoyed by this but I was actually excited abot sleeping in Riven's strong arms.

I pecked him quickly on his cheek and lied down beside him, his arms around me.

"You are a jerk, you know that" I mumbled seductively into his ear which made him groan a bit.

"Why?" he asked like he didn't already know.

"For coming with me to save Melody in the first place and risking your life!" I snapped at him.

"Hey! I thought we forgot about that, besides, you wouldn't have been able to get out of there without me" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please! I didn't need your help!" I said.

"Yes you did!" he smiled at me, but then yawned.

"You've got to get your rest, sleepy head" I yawned too and snuggled closer to him.

I closed my eyes, happy that everything turned out just fine! Riven survived because of the bond he and Melody had... and everything's just perfect.

But I know I had to tell Riven that Melody's his daughter now... there's no turning back...

**Hi! I hope you liked this chap! By the way, I have already planned for Melody and Alex to be together even before I started typing this story since my second favourite couple was Stella and Brandon! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Plz review!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Love you all! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: The surprising letter

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 17: The surprising letter

* * *

**Hey... sorry this is SO late! I've been soo busy these days and well, as you know, I just moved houses a few days ago, and I'm not finished unpacking. And, I'm only 12 years old so I would have school at the moment, and I have the tests... so...**

**And well, I got many people asking when will Musa tell Riven Melody is his daughter, and I will just say that she will be telling him near the end, and many people asked why Riven broke up with Musa in the first place, that will come near the end too! This story will probably have about another 8 or maybe 10 chapters, or maybe less, I'm not sure. **

**Anyway, hope you'll like this chap! I'll try to update soon next time :)**

* * *

**Musa POV**

"You've got to get your rest, sleepy head" I yawned too and snuggled closer to him.

I closed my eyes, happy that everything turned out just fine! Riven survived because of the bond he and Melody had... and everything's just perfect.

But I know I had to tell Riven that Melody's his daughter now... there's no turning back...

But then I thought about Riven and Melody's bond... and I felt guilty about not telling them the truth. Riven has every right to know that Mel's his daughter, but my heart tells me that I shouldn't tell him yet. I wasn't ready. But I was so fascinated with their bond...

The bond was kinda like the thing that happened a few years ago when the Winx and I were in the oceans, in our Harmonix. Riven and Melody's bond was like me and Sonna, my bonded selkie's bond. Sonna broke the spell by bonding with me... and melody bonded with Riven, thus, saving him... _from my own spell_... I still felt bad about it.. I just can't help it.

My heart told me to just tell them the truth...

But my head told me to wait a while longer, until you can trust Riven again.

I sighed, shaking my head. If I can't follow my head or my heart, then what? What should I do?

I looked up at Riven, who was already asleep. He must be very exhausted from the battle. But I'm happy he's okay now, with me.

I reached my delicate soft hand to his cheek and gently stroked it, with a grin on my face. I still wasn't sure what I should do. This is so hard! I can't just tell him the truth! And I definitely can't keep this secret any longer!

I took a deep breath and ran my finger along his lips; they were thin, but so soft. I remember those lips of his I used to kiss... and it was pure bliss. Riven is a good kisser, but I wish I could just feel his lips on mine one more time. His kisses are so amazing, and are like nothing I've felt before. It's been so long... and we haven't been this close in years.

I ran my fingers down the soft skin of his neck and stopped at his abs, strong, muscular abs.

I then felt his heart. I felt his heart beating... I remember a memory... such a sweet one too.

I remember those times when there was thunder. He knew that my ears are so sensitive to loud sounds like thunder; my ears would hurt hearing it. But he would always be there for me when there was lighting... and he would lie down on the bed with me in his arms, and he would place my head gently on his shoulder, leaning my ear on his chest, close to where his heart was beating, and he would put his hand on my other ear. My ears would hurt when I hear the thunder, but when I'm with him like this, I couldn't even hear the thunder, I would forget all about it. Because all I could hear was the sound of his heart beating softly... which relaxed and calmed me. I would always belong in his arms, and in his _heart_...

I sighed again; I had to forget about these stupid memories! These freakin memories are killing my mind! I had to move on from him! But he means so much to me...

I slowly wiggled out of his arms, and carefully stood up, careful not to wake him.

I'd better check on the others. The Winx, Specialists and the kids are in the living room, and I have no idea what they were doing. They are probably waiting for Riven and I to come out, but I had already told him to sleep since he was exhausted and he needed to get some rest.

When I was about to walk away, I felt a hand grab her wrist, which made me turn around.

"Where are you going, Musa?" Riven whispered softly, and yawned quietly.

"I... was... I was going to..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say. My mind drifted on the thing I thought earlier, about whether I should tell him the truth or not. Whether I should go with my heart and tell him that Melody is his daughter, or whether I should go with my head and wait a little longer, until I could officially trust him...

I looked into his gorgeous violet eyes, before taking a deep breath, and letting it out.

"I want to... tell you...something... I've been wanting to tell you for a... long time" I sighed, looking to the side.

"Sure, you can tell me anything, Musa" he said softly, tapping the bed, signalling me to sit beside him. Damn it! What should I tell him now?

I reluctantly sat on my bed, and fiddled with my fingers nervously. This was it...

He sat up, rubbed his eyes a bit, and then stared at me, waiting for an answer.

Should I go with my heart? Or my mind?

"Well, for starters, uhh..." I whispered, scratching the back of my head, and looking at the floor nervously, "I... It's about... us, and Melo-"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence, and bit my lip. Hell, I haven't even made a decision yet! I know this decision sounds very straight forward, but I tell you, IT ISN'T! I can't just go ahead, admitting that Melody is his daughter and say nothing after that as if it isn't a big deal. This IS a big deal!

Then again, if I didn't tell him, I would make this situation harder for myself... since Riven definitely had a right to know Melody is his own daughter, and if I tell him the secret after a few more years, he might get furious for not telling him sooner. I knew he loved Melody as his own daughter, but I just can't agree to it yet.

"Uhh... what did you say?" Riven asked, staring at me as if I was crazy. Since my mind drifted off somewhere else, I think I might have just sat there for a minute, not blinking and not doing anything.

I took a deep breath, and let it out. This was the time. He had to know. But I didn't think this was right at all. It's supposed to be the right thing... but I don't think it is. I'm not sure... I don't know what I'm thinking!

I opened my mouth, and stared at him right in his eyes, his eyes looked so... serious. It was like he was very serious about this stuff, and he wanted to know what I will say. It was like he HAD to know what I was about to say. The way he stared at me was like he stared straight into my soul...

I parted my mouth to say something... but that something wasn't what I _wanted_ to say... it was more like it's something that I _had_ to say...

Riven stared boldly at me, not blinking at all. He was very serious about this... it's kinda scary..

Should I go with my heart... or my head? My heart . . . or . . . head? Heart... head... ugh!

I opened my mouth wider, and I was certain that I'm finally going to tell him the truth, when all of a sudden, the door opened and Melody skipped in.

Riven and I stared at her as she happily walked towards us and wrapped her small arms around me.

"Mommy!" she smiled and I giggled. I was so happy that she came in and interrupted us, coz in that moment there, my mind was going crazy! It felt like it could explode!

Riven smiled brightly at me and watched as Melody pulled away from me and looked into his eyes.

"Are you owkay, Riven?" she politely asked, looking into his violet eyes with her ocean coloured ones, "I was very worried when you weren't well... but I have no idea how I cured you.."

Riven smiled at her, "I'm okay, Mel, and I don't know how you cured me as well... oof!"

Riven huffed a bit when Melody suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around him abruptly, surprising him. It also nearly made him fall back onto the bed, but when I saw him hugging her back, my heart melted... literally... okay, not literally but it really did feel like it.

But a father and his daughter hugging... is just... so... freakin... ADORABLE!

I felt like crying right there! I could almost feel the tears running down! It was just soooo sweet to see my ex who I think is still love, and my daughter... I mean, OUR daughter hugging him just made my heart melt! It was so SWEET!

But if only they knew that they were related... very closely related...

I suddenly felt guilty, really guilty... I didn't think Riven deserved to know Mel is his daughter, but Melody does have a right to know who her own father is. I don't want to be the one keeping them from being apart... I never wanted that at all... but now when I see it, I finally realised it. I'M the one keeping them apart, even when they want to spend more time with each other and have some father-daughter time... I'm the bad parent... I'm such a bad parent... am I?

I then saw Riven staring at me, with a beautiful smile on his handsome face. He gently stroked Melody's back and she pulled away from him.

"Thank you, Melody, for saving me... you saved my life" he grinned at her, stroking a strand of her magenta hair and tucking it behind her ear, "Without you, kid, I would never have woken up. You're a smart kid, you know that?"

Melody blushed and smiled at him too, while nodding.

I didn't realise that a small drop of tear escaped so I immediately wiped it away and smiled at both of them.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They all are in the living room, and I was playing with Alex" Melody said, and blushed when she said Alex's name, which of course, didn't go unnoticed by Riven.

"Hmm... who's Alex? Your boyfriend?" Riven teased, which made her punch him very lightly, he barely felt it since he was incredibly strong, but he pretended it hurt by wincing. I giggled.

"No... he is my friend!" Melody said and ran to the door, "Come on! My auntie and uncles are waiting to see you Riven!"

She ran out of the door and Riven gave me a questioning look.

"Alex is Stella and Brandon's son, Riv" I smiled.

"I already know that, but weren't we in the middle of a conversation before Mel... came in?" Riven asked suspiciously.

Oh my god! Does he still remember that? Damn you Riven and your good memory!

"I... I d-don't... think s-so" I stuttered a bit, trying to make him to just drop the previous conversation and forget about it, and just move on. I stood up and stood near the door.

"Now are you coming or not?" I questioned, staring at him while he was still looking at me with a confused expression. He lowered his gaze for a minute and shook his head and then walked out the door with me.

I just hope he wouldn't bring it up again... I wasn't ready to tell him the secret yet . . .

We reached the living room to see the others, sitting on the sofas.

Riven and I sat down on one of the couches as Melody wandered off to the other kids.

"So... are you kay, dude?" Brandon asked, smiling at Riven.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But man! I missed out on a lot..." Riven sighed, frowning, looking at the kids across the room.

"It's your fault," Stella said, "You were the one who left Mu-"

"Stella, don't" I mumbled, staring at her and then looking at Riven who seemed uncomfortable.

"But Musa! You deserve to know why he left you!" Stella argued, glaring at Riven slightly, but Riven just stayed calm and ignored her.

"I agree with Stella!" Aisha agreed. Oh damn you, guys! I don't want any trouble caused!

I really wish Stella never said that. I hate talking about Riven leaving me all those years ago, and honestly, it hurts me every time I'm reminded of it. I don't want to think about it anymore... the past is the past.

"I... I don't want to talk about it, the past is the past..." I bit my lip nervously and gulped, "Besides, I already know why"

"But... but..."

"Enough!" I shouted a bit, "I know you and Aisha and probably the other girls are concerned for me, but honestly, I just don't CARE! I don't want to hear anything about our break up again!"

Everyone in the room flinched slightly. Even the kids. Oh god, OH GOD! I can't believe I got so angry about that that I even shouted at my friends! But I just couldn't stand hearing about it!

Brandon and Nabu shook their heads at their wives which made them quite. At least the guys defend Riven, but I guess the girls care about me more since I'm friends with them closer.

"I'd better go... I think I've got a call" Riven said, standing up.

"No!" Stella suddenly said, and Aisha looked at her, "I'm sorry. But I was just concerned about Musa. I really think she does deserve the truth"

"I'm sorry too" Aisha said.

Riven sighed and nodded slightly, "Thanks... but I've got to go"

"No, Riven! You have to stay here with us! We don't normally spend times like these like in the old times... and tonight's the chance to get together... and talk, so please will you stay?" I asked, frowning at him a bit. I felt slightly bad coz the girls were like that, but I also didn't want Riven to leave. I'm not sure why...

Riven looked at everyone, and they wanted him to stay too. He sighed again and sat back down. I smiled slightly and sat back down too.

"Umm... Riven, you should meet the kids, since you don't know them yet. They are great kids" Timmy coughed a bit and then smiled. Riven relaxed, smiling and the atmosphere was back to normal. It was so intense and awkward a few seconds ago...

"I will, later. And I'm guessing those two ginger haired with streaks of pink haired boys are your kids?" Riven asked, chuckling.

"Yep, you got that right" Timmy chuckled too. I then watched as Riven looked at the kids, who were playing some games, and he then looked at Melody, and sighed. I wonder what he was thinking about when he looked at Melody... I just hope he won't get ideas like he thinks Melody is his daughter... I don't want him to think Melody is his daughter... but it would be impossible since she looks a LOT like him!

"Guys, I think Helia and I should tell you this now..." Flora said, grinning.

Helia was sat next to her, his arm around her waist, stroking her soft arm.

Everybody turned to them including me, waiting for the thing they wanted to say.

"Is it good news? Bad news? Oh please don't let it be bad news!" Stella said, making everyone giggle.

Flora giggled softly, and turned to Helia, looking into his eyes. He gently stroked her hand with his hand and nodded.

"Uhh... I'm pretty sure it's good news" Flora smiled, blushing slightly and putting her head down. The kids gathered around us too after hearing what Flora said, and Lily, her and Helia's daughter, seemed excited too. Even I was!

"What is it mommy? What is it?! I'm dying here!" Lily squirmed. Helia grinned at his daughter and turned back to Flora.

"Well... I know it's probably early to say this, but... I'm... pregnant!" Flora grinned excitedly, and everyone's eyes widened with joy.

"OMG!" Stella squealed, "I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"Congratulations Flora, Helia" everyone said and smiled. I looked at Lily, and she was jumping around in joy too. I also congratulated my friends, pretty much everyone did.

"And, since in Linphea they can detect what gender it is very early, we found out we're having a...boy!" Helia grinned, and everyone's smiles grew wider.

Lily and the other kids were excited that there was gonna be an addition soon to their little 'group', and I'm so happy about it. I also couldn't wait until the baby boy is born. I wonder what he will look like... Lily has dark brown hair, and she got it coz Flora's hair is light brown and Helia's is light black, and combined together is dark brown, and she has green eyes, so I'm predicting the baby will either have Flora's hair or Helia's, and Helia's eyes. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this... but if I ever have a baby boy one day, he probably would have black hair, the same colour as my mother's hair, and violet eyes... Riven's violet eyes... wait! Am I actually thinking of having a baby with that jerk again? No way! He'll probably leave me again! But if we do end up together, which I doubt, I think we would be one perfect family... ugh.. it's probably in my dreams..

"Aww! A baby boy! That's great!" Bloom and Sky smiled.

After a few more minutes of the surprise, I noticed someone was missing. I couldn't recognize who... but then I realised who was missing. Riven was.

I stood up, and left the room, and I walked to the front door. And to my luck, he was standing there, about to leave. I guess I was in time!

"Riven! Wait! Where are you going?" I asked, staring at him, as he put his hands in his pockets.

He sighed, "I just wanted to go for a walk"

"I... I don't think that's the reason why you're about to leave" I said boldly, as he looked straight into my eyes.

Riven groaned loudly, "Ugh fine..."

I raised my eyebrow and placed my right hand on my waist.

"I just... I mean, I..." Riven stuttered, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Is... is I about what Stella said?" I asked, frowning a bit. I could tell something was wrong... and I could feel that he is feeling sad.

He lifted his gaze into my eyes and nodded slightly.

"It's like that. I just... I-I feel guilty about the break up... and... and you do deserve the . . . truth" he finally said, sighing a bit, and I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes, "But I just... I just feel guilty that I... I can't! I just can't tell you the truth right now... now is too soon, I wish you can understand"

I can understand. I can understand very well... I think he's in the same position as me. He really wants to tell the truth why he left me all those years ago, but he just can't at the moment. I understood that. I really want to tell him that Melody is his daughter... but I just can't at the moment. So we really aren't in a different position aren't we? Me and him are in the same position. We want to tell each other the truth _so bad_...

But we just can't... at the moment.

"I do understand," I admitted, putting my hands behind my back nervously, "I'm in the same position as you"

"Really?" he suddenly said, hope n his eyes.

"Yes Riv, I have something I want to tell you too, but just like you, I can't tell you it... at the moment. So I understand, very well" I explained softly, smiling a tiny bit.

"Thanks Muse, but I hope we can just be friends for now... and I really do hope we exchange our secrets one day... if you know what I mean" he grinned a bit too.

"Of course we can be friends, and put the past aside for the moment. And it's okay, I know what you mean, one day, we would have to tell each other our secrets. I have to tell you the thing I really want to tell you, and you tell me why you really did break up with me... so deal?" I chuckled a bit, reaching my hand out.

"Definitely" he sighed in relief and shook my hand. I leaned closer to him and gave him a hug, and he responded immediately. I felt safe, and happy in his embrace. It's the only thing that makes me feel... _complete_.

I closed my eyes for a minute, and opened them, and I noticed something on the floor. Riven pulled away as I ducked down and grabbed the thin object, which I guessed was a letter, since it's from the mail.

"What is it?" Riven asked, leaning over me and taking a quick look. The envelope had gold musical patterns on and a lot of sparkling silver glitter. It looked like some kind of letter you would normally get from a royal. I turned it around and gasped when I read who it was from.

"Jared?" I squeaked.

Riven groaned loudly and stepped away from me. "Not that creep again... I hate him!"

I giggled quietly but narrowed my eyes at him, "You hated him coz he liked me? Right?"

His eyes widened a bit as he blushed, which made me giggle even more. It means he maybe still liked me...

"Well what does this creeper want?" Riven scowled.

I sighed, shaking my head as I opened the letter. And like the envelope, there were several shiny gold musical notes on the border with more of the silver glitter, and a few decorative pink pearls.

Riven leaned closer to me as he read it as well. It was quite long to read so I skipped to the important part. It looked like a royal wedding invitation.

"Jared is..." Riven said, his eyes widening.

"...going to be married to Princess... Galatea?" I finished for him, my eyes widening too as a gasp escaped my mouth...

* * *

**Hi again... just gonna say, hope you liked it! I know it's so boring right now and nothing really is happening but things will get more exciting... **

**If you guys have any ideas, plz just PM me or if you're a guest, then review, coz I'm having problems with this story, and don't be shy to PM, coz I PM a LOT of people from fanfiction, and I get along with them very well :) thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18: Goodnight beautiful

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 18: Goodnight beautiful

**Musa's POV (Point Of View)**

Riven leaned closer to me as he read it as well. It was quite long to read so I skipped to the important part. It looked like a royal wedding invitation.

"Jared is..." Riven said, his eyes widening.

"...going to be married to Princess... Galatea?" I finished for him, my eyes widening too as a gasp escaped my mouth...

Riven and I stared at each with wide eyes and our mouths made an 'o' shape.

"Oh my god! I didn't expect . . . THAT!" I screamed in shock, staring at the letter, wide-eyed.

Riven took a step backward and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn! Didn't expect that too... I actually liked Galatea.. and I even tried to make a move on her..." Riven sighed, and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Can't believe that creeper got her..."

My eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean you liked Galatea?"

Riven stared at me and chuckled a bit, "Oh yeah, never told you this, but after I broke up with you... I kinda saw Galatea in Alfea and I remembered that she is your friend, so we talked a bit... and she's kind... but WOW, she's hot"

I narrowed my eyes at him again and blinked, "Are you serious?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Does it look I'm kidding?"

"Well... no" I scoffed, "But really? You found her hot? You actually wanted to hit on her? You found my best friend... hot?!"

I kinda raised my voice a bit, and bit my lip. Somehow, this made me... feel... so... hmm, I don't know. Angry? Was it angry? Or was it frustrated? Did I think it was annoying? No, it's definitely jealousy...

Damn it Musa! Why are you jealous about this little thing? Just coz your ex actually tried to ask your best friend out makes you JEALOUS? Come on! You can do better than that!

"Well... YES! Galatea is actually a very beautiful blonde... I love her silver/blue-ish green eyes, and her amazing smile... and... and her-"

"YES! Yes I get it! She's pretty!" I scowled, cutting him off.

Riven raised his eye brow at me and smirked, "Are you... _jealous_?" he asked me in an irritating way, which made me glare at him.

"What? JEALOUS? No!" I snapped, pointing my finger at him, "And anyway, she's about to get married to the guy YOU hate the most!"

"Yes, I don't really care about that! But I can't believe you are jealous!" he laughed annoyingly, still not taking that stupid smirk off his face.

"Shut up! I'm not jealous, you jerk!" I growled.

"Just admit it!" he smirked again.

"No I won't fucking admit it!" I shouted.

"Why?" he questioned, his smirk going away but being replaced with a smile.

"You are getting on my nerves..." I hissed.

"HEY! Hey hey! What the hell is going on here?" Stella suddenly barged in, glaring at me and Riven.

"Musa's jealous about me showing interest in-"

"No I wasn't, we were just looking at a letter from Jared. It looks like he's going to marry Princess Galatea of Melody" I explained, once again, cutting Riven off coz he was about to say something stupid.

"Oh... wow! So you're invited?" Stella asked excitedly.

"All of us are" I smiled a bit, calming down after Riven wind me up.

"OMG! We're going to a WEDDING! More dresses, more shoes, more makeup! Oh god! I HAVE TO tell the others!" Stella squealed, smiling at us.

"Of course you have to..." Riven and I said at the same time, sighing and rolling our eyes. Stella shot us another smile and ran off into the living room to tell the others about the wedding. Riven turned to me and was about to say something until I glared at him.

"Don't you dare say another word about that thing, I'm not jealous, okay!" I scowled.

"Sure, sure" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh... I'm not, idiot!" I growled, and punched him on the arm roughly.

"Ouch! Okay! I'm sorry okay! You don't have to punch me to death!" he said sarcastically and rubbed his arm where I punched him.

I took a deep breath to calm down. But that jealousy was still there. Stupid Riven... but why do I have to be jealous when she's marrying Jared, AKA, the boy who used to have a HUGE crush on me? It won't matter anymore... so I guess It doesn't concern me... even Riven was extremely jealous when I went out with Jared! But I guess everyone gets married at the end... even if it's unexpected...

I mean COME ON! Did I really expect that Galatea and Jared would get married? Not even in a million years! It's coz I never really introduced them to each other but it looks like soul mates find their own way... gee, I wish I was like that. I wish I could find my _right _soul mate...

"But god, that was unexpected! Who would have ever thought Galatea and that creep would get MARRIED one day?" Riven questioned dramatically, which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Stop calling him a 'creep'" I mumbled.

"Well, it's not MY fault he is one!" Riven said innocently, so I glared at him.

"Okay! Okay, I'll shut up!" he scowled, turning to walk to the living room.

After Riven broke up with me, I only saw Jared for about 2 times, and he became a great best friend! He was there when I talked about how upset I was about the break up, and he understood. I actually liked hanging out with him, and I wasn't surprised when he said he didn't have feelings for me anymore. I did kinda hurt him, by going with Riven. He was a great guy, but I guess we weren't meant to be, and I probably made the wrong decision to stay with the jerk. But, oh well. The past is in the past!

And after that, I never really talked to him again. But we did text each other often. And... I guess, Riven was really the one who brought the other side from me. He made me a better person, and I made him into a better person too. Who brought the best out of me, and he always made me laugh, made me angry, but in a teasing way, and he always made me... _happy_.

He always has... until now.

I followed Riven into the living room, to see some of my friends stood up.

"Hey, Musa, and Riven, if you don't mind, we'd better get going. It's very late and Lily has school tomorrow, so she'd better sleep early" Flora grinned at us. Her voice was very mother-like, if you know what I mean. She's become a great mother to her child and I bet she would be even better with two children!

But seriously, I just think two kids are a handful! Even though I only have one...

"Okay Flo. And once again, congratulations about the wonderful news!" I grinned at her, and she smiled at me in a thankful way.

Helia, Flora, and Lily left the house. Tecna and Timmy then stood up.

"Got to go, before the boys stay up all night on those video games" Tecna chuckled, referring to Jimmy and Tim, her boy twins. She smiled at everyone and left with the twins and Timmy. Soon enough, Bloom, Sky, Aisha and Nabu stood up too.

"We'll go, come on Blake, and Skylar" Bloom smiled.

"We're going too. Aqua, do you wanna say bye to Mel?" Aisha grinned at her little daughter, and watched as her daughter skipped to Melody and hugged her.

"Where's Alex?!" Stella suddenly screeched, making Riven, Brandon and I turn to look at her. I immediately assumed that Alex must be with Melody... since they do hang out a lot.

"They're there" I pointed to the other sofa on one side of the big living room, which had a sleeping Melody and Alex on it. They were sat down, but their hands were holding.

"AWW! OMG! THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Stella squealed in happiness, but Brandon shushed her since Alex and Melody were sleeping.

"Aww... they are!" I smiled, as Riven came to stand next to me, and the looks on his face was... hart melting. He had an adorable smile on his face and his eyes were filled with adoration and love.

"You know what, Musa? Melody and Alex should be together!" Stella whispered slightly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey! No way! They are still 5!" I scowled.

"No, I mean when they are older! They would be cute... they should be betrothed" Stella smiled.

"Haha, we'll see" I chuckled.

Melody started to move a bit, and she rubbed her eyes. My kid really does have an excellent hearing! Oh, and I forgot, she can read almost everyone's thoughts... but Tecna said there is a way for me to block some thoughts from her...

"Hey Mel..." I whispered, coming closer, "You fell asleep honey?"

"Uhh... yeah mommy" she yawned, and smiled. As she sat up, Alex started to wake up too.

"Mom? W-what are you doing here?" Alex blushed in embarrassment, staring at Stella. He's probably embarrassed about waking up to have a girl next to him, and the best part is, him and Melody's arms were around each other, like they were hugging. I found it adorable.

"We've got to go, Al" she said, going with Brandon. He nodded and stood up, before giving Melody a soft kiss on her cheek, and immediately walking out the house with his parents.

I noticed Melody blushing, so I giggled. "You'd better sleep too, and I'm gonna have a shower, okay hun?"

"Okay mommy" she yawned. I turned to Riven and decided to ask him something. I didn't want to be too mean so I actually want him and Mel to be closer, coz I haven't even told them the truth yet. So I guess a little more father and daughter bonding would be okay...

"Hey, Riv, do you mind tucking Melody to sleep?" I questioned, smiling at him adoringly. Riven's eyes widened. Melody looked at Riven and grinned at him. I already knew she liked him already.

Melody stood up and started walking upstairs.

"Musa! I don't even know what to do? I'm not used to these kind of stuff!" Riven hissed a bit, not angrily, but more like in a confused way.

I stared at him for a second and grinned, "You'll be okay, and she doesn't even like stories. She'll probably ask you a few questions and then she'll fall asleep by herself, just imagine she's your own daughter"

I smiled and patted his shoulder, before walking into the bathroom. And I'm definitely sure I saw Riven going upstairs to Melody's room.

**Riven's POV**

I walked into a room, which I assumed was Melody's room, and looked around. The walls were baby pink, but very light, and had small red glittery musical patterns printed on it. Her furniture was a lilac colour and she had lots of toys, and a desk with a chair. In the corner of the room, I spotted her small single bed, which was a baby pink colour, with magenta patterns, the same colour as her hair . . . and_ my_ hair.

I saw her looking into her wardrobe and trying to find some pyjamas.

I crept towards her and kneeled down.

"Are you looking for some pyjamas?" I questioned softly, staring at her, and then at the perfectly folded clothes in her wardrobe. Wow, magic really is useful.

"Un!" she nodded, smiling at me a bit. I dug through her probably hundreds of clothes, and picked out a pretty red dress. Geez! How many does this kid need? I guess it's the work of Ms Blondie. Stella's the only one who loves all these bloody things! And I recently found out that Stella really wanted a daughter, so she really does show a lot of attention to Melody, Lily, Skylar, and Aqua, since they are all girls.

"This?" I asked, and held the dress out. God! I don't freakin know what girls wear! I usually see them wearing dresses, and skirts...

"No! That's a dress I wore for my birthday" Melody said. I sighed and picked out another one, which was a plain lilac dress, that kinda looked suitable for sleeping.

"No" she said, "Pick a pair of trousers and a shirt!"

I nodded, rolling my eyes and finding more, and I finally think I picked out a right pyjama, and when Melody saw it, she smiled.

She jumped up and gave me a hug, "Thank you Riven!" she grinned, and I chuckled.

"Kay, kid. Better get changed then. You... you can put these on yourself right?"

"Yes" she nodded, and quickly ran into another room, and came back a few minutes later. She jumped on her bed and went under the covers.

Gee, I didn't know what to do now!

Melody stared at me and smiled. Without thinking, I sat on the side of her bed, and turned the light off, but I turned the bright baby pink night light on.

I then turned to Mel and smiled at her.

"So... did you have fun today?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I can't wait to meet Aunt Flora and Uncle Helia's baby! Don't you?" she adorably asked.

I laughed quietly and nodded, "Of course. It will be amazing to meet him"

She then looked to the side and frowned, "W-will you... be t-there? When Aunt Flora has her baby? I mean, if you used to be a Specialist, then you should've been here since I was a baby, right? But you weren't there..."

I gasped a bit and stared at her wide-eyed. I can't just tell her that I broke up with her mother, and left her mother! I mean, what was I supposed to say? That I broke up with her mother and left her heartbroken and then her mother became with someone else and had HER? God, I'm terrible with kids!

"I... uhh... umm... well, I had to... leave" I said nervously, "I didn't mean to leave you guys, but I had to"

Melody narrowed her eyes at me and nodded, "Owkay..."

She then yawned and lied down on her bed.

"I wish I can meet my daddy one day... I don't even know him, but I miss him..." Mel frowned and sighed in sadness.

"Hey..." I said softy, reaching my hand out, "You will honey, I know it. He must be out there somewhere, and I'm sure he misses you too. I'm sure he loves you..."

Melody smiled slightly and leaned into my hand. I gently stroked her cheek and smiled sweetly. God, I'm not this type of person! What the hell am I doing? But every time I'm around Melody, I become all soft...and sweet... ugh!

But I don't regret it though. I feel happy around this kid. And I will be so damn angry when I find out who Melody's freakin father is! He left such a sweet little girl, and... and Musa. Musa's amazing, beautiful, smart, and all those other stuff... I can't believe a jerk would leave them. Whoever the father is, I would be so furious.

"Thanks, Riven" she smiled softly, rubbing her eyes, and yawning. I stroked her beautiful magenta hair and grinned.

"Will you pwomise me to stay with us . . . forever?" Melody asked kindly.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Of course, sweetie"

She smiled again and mumbled, "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight" I whispered softly, staring at her as she closed her eyes dreamily and smiled.

"Riven . . ." I heard someone's faint whisper, which made me turn around, to see Musa. She was standing near the doorway, only in a tiny white towel, with droplets dropping from her wet hair. The towel only reach her but and she looked unbelievably...HOT!

I smiled, sighed and looked back at Melody, before standing up carefully and walking to Musa, and closed the door.

"Don't you need to-"

I was cut off when Musa dragged me into her room.

She immediately closed the door, locked it and plopped herself down on her bed. I looked at her wide-eyed after what she did. Was she... was she trying to...

She narrowed her eyes at me and sighed.

"It's not what you think, perv! I only dragged you in here with me wearing a tiny towel and I locked the door and sat on the bed coz I wanted to talk to you!" Musa said boldly.

"Oh... I wasn't thinking about... about THAT!" I said, feeling my face heat up a bit, "Did you seriously think I thought we were gonna do **IT**?"

Now it was her turn to blush in embarrassment, "Well, umm... ahhh... no... but the look in your eyes . . . made me think... I mean, we're not together but still it was..."

"You know what? Let's just... uhh... forget about it..." I said nervously, my eyes lowering to the ground. Wow, this was so damn _awkward_...

"Uhh... yah, I agree" she said shyly and patted her bed, "So can we talk or not?"

"I... I guess so..." I sighed, slowly walking towards her and sitting on her bed, trying to ignore the fact that she was_ only_ wearing an incredibly tiny TOWEL!

But man, her body shape and figure was still as awesome as before! She hasn't changed one bit!

She stared at me for a few seconds and it looked like she was trying to think of what to say.

"Well hurry up then! Tell me the thing you wanted to tell me!" I growled impatiently.

"You don't have to be mean! Jerk..." she mumbled angrily, glaring at me, but then her expression changed to love and adoration, "That... that was really sweet... what you said to... Melody"

My eyes widened slightly, "You heard the WHOLE thing?!"

Musa bit her lip nervously and shook her head, "Just at the end when she asked you to keep that promise..."

I growled in frustration, "Oh damn..."

"Hey... don't worry, it was...sweet" she assured me, stroking my cheek softly.

"That was what I was afraid of" I scoffed. Musa leaned closer to me and hugged me from the side.

"You still wanna be that brave emotionless hero, huh?" she chuckled, staring straight into my eyes.

I felt drops of water from her wet hair and it got me distracted when I realised how close we were and how much skin contact we had.

I gulped and tried to look at something else other than HER but it was so fucking hard! She was so... sexy!

I just had an urge to kiss her and make her _mine_ for the night... but... that would be a mistake... I think.

After she waited for a few more seconds for me to respond to her joke question she finally realised why I hadn't said anything.

"Why aren't you... oh... OH! Sorry! I didn't realise that I'm distracting you! I'll... I'll get changed immediately!" she screeched, standing up.

"Wait! You don't have to! I mean, I like you in that towel... wait! I wasn't meant to say that... I meant..." I accidentally blurted out, and I blushed in embarrassment.

Musa chuckled and smirked at me, "You never change..." she giggled.

She then went to her wardrobe and picked out a small red tank top and a pair of tiny white shorts that had red lipstick kisses patterns on it. She also picked out a red lace bra... oh damn it, I wasn't mean to see that!

She was about to take her towel off when she realised I was still staring at her.

"Turn around!" she said.

"Oh... yeah" I gulped, and turned around on her bed.

"So... umm... are you excited about Flora and Helia having a baby?" I questioned.

I heard the towel drop on the floor which made me shiver slightly.

"Yes! Of course! It's amazing... and the best part is, you'll be there this time, to see one of our best friends have a baby" Musa called out.

"Yeah, it's great. Uhh..." I said.

"You can turn around now" I heard Musa say, which made me turn around.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw her. She was only wearing a bra and the panties!

"God, Musa!" I gasped.

"Hey! It's not like you haven't seen_**this**_ before!" she smirked, slipping the pair of shorts on. She dropped her shirt on the floor so she picked it up, but it showed her body even more... and it wasn't that I didn't like seeing her half naked, it was just... I don't know... _awkward_!

But damn! She was hot!

Musa slipped the tank top on and started to brush her long, ankle-length hair.

"Hey, umm, I think I have to go now. It's already nearly 11 PM" I sighed, standing up.

Musa frowned and looked at me, "But... but I... I don't want you to go... yet!"

I chuckled and stared at her beautiful face, "Why not?"

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the ground, "I... I don't know..."

I sighed and walked to her door. "I have to go, but I'll see you some time. Besides, I got work tomorrow at Red Fountain"

She followed me to the front door and stared at me, "Uhh... bye I guess..."

Musa sighed in sadness and frowned slightly.

"Hey... I'll see you again soon, alright? I like hanging out with you too, and I can't wait until we can see each other again, but, I've got to go. But promise me you won't be sad?" I said softly, stroking her soft cheek.

Musa put her head down, looked up, nodded slightly and gave me a sweet smile. I grinned.

"That's my girl... I mean..." I stuttered, staring into her eyes but then she kissed my cheek gently and smiled at me again.

I sighed I relief and started walking to my car. But then I turned around.

"Goodnight, beautiful" I whispered.

"Goodnight handsome" she replied with a grin. So I walked into my car and drove away.

Musa and I are just friends, and I think I like it that way. All the teasing, the laughter, and the happiness... I've got to admit, it's wonderful.

But I do wish we can be more than friends... and that's exactly what I'm trying to do.

**Hi guys! Hope you liked it! Plz review!  
Btw, I have decided that Musa will tell Riven that Melody is his daughter VERY SOON! By I mean very soon, I mean like 2 or 3 chapters away! Hope you're excited!  
I also expected this story to be longer, and when Musa tells Riven the secret, there will still be PLENTY of chapters after that, coz I planned for this to be a long story! Probably it will go up to 28... or 30! So please review more! I want to at least reach 200!  
There will be something very **_**unexpected**_** happening in this story later on, and If you want that big spoiler, then just PM me, coz I'll be happy to tell you. **

**Bye for now! **

**-MR125**


End file.
